<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting Season by Fourtears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995057">Hunting Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourtears/pseuds/Fourtears'>Fourtears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Relationships, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Griffins, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Includes Fanart, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, MythicalAU, Other, Some Humor, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Will add tags as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourtears/pseuds/Fourtears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David King is a mythological beast hunter who wants revenge on a certain mischievous, black, griffin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>David and Evan reunite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>May 1st, 1896 - 8:48pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring hunting season had just begun. With all the April showers past, the weather was warm and life was vibrant in Manchester England. The streets were crowded as usual, with workers hurrying home to their families. Traffic was loud and congested, but quickly died off into a dull echo as David made his way down one of the alleyways. His destination, an underground pub for hunters named “MacMillan’s”. Every year, mythical hunters from around the world gather here to trade job requests and assign territories to kick off spring hunting season. It was David’s 8th year anniversary of becoming a member, proving to be a fierce competitor and loyal hunter, now working directly under the boss himself, Evan MacMillan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David kept a hand on his revolver which was strapped to his belt as he knocked on the wooden door. There was a cool night time breeze that flowed down the alleyway as he waited for a response. From beyond the stone walls he can still hear the chatter and music that shook the small, rustic, pub. He could faintly hear footsteps stumbling up to the door before the wooden slab was pushed aside and two eyes peered through the peephole. This was all routine for David, as he gruffly mumbled, “Mayday.” Upon hearing the password, the peephole was sealed shut and the door thrown open with a thunderous creak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi look who’s ‘ere! Back from the dead ‘ey?” One of the men belted as he raised his empty glass in a toast, “Didn’t think ya ‘ad the guts t’ come back after last year’s mishap.” He ended his statement with a dry laugh. David merely smirked as he walked up to the man who was sitting at the bar. Taking the open seat next to him, David made himself comfortable before waving the bartender over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The usual,” David said as he leaned forward and propped his chin up with one of his hands. It was a year past since he failed a mission and nearly lost his life in the process. Evan sent him to hunt and kill a mischievous, black, griffin that kept stealing weapons and tools from specifically mythical hunters. Not to mention, the griffin’s pelt alone would give David enough money to last him the rest of his life. A black griffin was rare enough, yet alone one with as bad a reputation as this one had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the mission was only half successful. The trap Evan helped David set managed to severely injure the griffin, catching one of its hind legs. This was a critical feat as griffins pushed off with their hind legs in order to gain enough leverage to lift itself into the air to fly away. David got ahead of himself, thinking he had the advantage, and charged forward to wrap a chain around the griffin’s neck to steady it so killing the beast would be swift and painless. What happened next David can vaguely remember. Evan told him the rest of the story. The griffin lashed out and clawed at David’s face with its talons. David barely was able to dodge the brunt of the blow as he felt the left side of his face get torn in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was horrifying, even to Evan, who has been through countless missions and has witnessed 11 deaths of his past hunting assistants. The griffin escaped into the woods leaving David semi-conscious, bleeding out in the darkness. Evan managed to save David’s life by doing a makeshift job stitching up the long gash in David’s face before carrying his assistant back to a nearby base. The scar never fully healed around the hole that used to be his eye, but he was lucky to find an artist from Canada who sculpted a nearly identical glass replica of his umber colored eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David prefers not to talk about what happened. It was the first mission he failed. It was an embarrassment to his reputation of being one of the deadliest hunters from England. His boss, Evan, gave him a year’s worth of paid leave to recover from his injury. During that time David wandered around Manchester, getting drunk in bars, and picking up prostitutes on the streets. He had a mission to complete and he would get it done. Counting down the days to spring hunting season, he waited for the day he could reapply for the job and bring his boss the black griffin’s head on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your drink sir,” the bartender said, placing the glass beside David’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” David grumbled as he reluctantly raised the glass to his lips. Before he had a chance to set the glass down, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. David spat out his drink and nearly dropped his glass as he hastily set it down. He spun around on his seat, one hand on his gun and the other wiping the alcohol that was dripping down his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know what? Fuck you man,” David laughed upon seeing who had snuck up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Reflexes are still as sharp as ever,” Evan smiled slightly as he withdrew his hand from David’s shoulder. It’s been a year since the two men had seen each other. Evan looked older. He had shaved his head probably to hide the hair loss. There were small wrinkles appearing around his eyes and mouth as well, probably from years of wearing his hardened expression all the time. The changes were more complimentary to his physique more than anything. He truly looked like a veteran now, and his skills proved that statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, we’ll see,” David retorted with a wave of his hand, “gotta knock the rust off first. ‘aven’t been doin’ tha’ much.” He turned back to his drink and downed what was left. Sliding the glass forward he waved the bartender down for a refill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hook you up with a nice easy job first, how’s that?” Evan asked as he leaned one elbow on the bar table, “Something quick, to get you back into shape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David shook his head, “Ya done out of your mind if ya think I’m goin’ out collecting pixies in a jar for a couple cents in your wallet, Evan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man let out a huff that could have been a laugh, “There’s a job up for grabs over in America. To kill a gang of imps-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going overseas,” David cut him off. The bartender handed David his drink and nodded once before attending to another hunter. Evan shifted his weight, as he searched his pants pockets, “You want local, ok I get it.” There was a click before David smelled the familiar scent of smoke from Evan’s cigar. “There’s a pregnant Basilisk in the sewers here in Manchester. We already got a band of Aussie hunters on the job, but you’re free to join them. They leave tomorrow.” Evan brought the cigar up to his lips again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke. He could really go for a cig. He ran dry of cigarettes about a day ago, and wasn't in for asking Evan for one from his pack. Instead he took a long sip from his drink, feeling the sting of alcohol already beginning to fog up his brain. He didn’t bother to respond to Evan’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind, son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was something David hadn't heard Evan call him in years. There were a lot of similarities both Evan and David shared, which was a big reason as to why David decided to follow Evan’s path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David came from a wealthy family and had a bright future in pursuing athletics or academics in college. He had a heart for rugby, and could have led a long successful career in sports after graduating college. After a fight with a ref on the field that left David banned from England’s rugby team, he turned his attention to Manchester's abundant pubs. His relationship with his parents quickly deteriorated from then on until he was eventually kicked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is when he found Evan one night in a pub when he was drunk out of his mind. He heard Evan talk about a job and needing help. Without thinking David hastily agreed. The first mission was one he would never forget. He was sent with 2 other hunters for training. He started small with hunting animals instead of legendary creatures. To be quite frank, David didn’t fully believe in mythology until his 23rd mission, where he conveniently got to witness a goblin gnaw the head off of one of his hunter companions. He believed in Evan’s tales after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Evan, not much is known about him. All David was ever able to pull out was that Evan lived in the woods most of his life in a large estate. His parents didn’t treat him well, which was the main reason why Evan left on his own. From the night he fled from his parents to the founding of MacMillan’s pub, the pieces are missing. It’s unclear what got Evan into hunting mythical beasts, but David believes it might be linked to the scars that trail down Evan’s left arm and his distaste of harpies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo what’s your name, beautiful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David perks up at the commotion behind him. He set his half filled glass aside and turned on his seat. Evan did the same, his expression quickly turning hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young woman wearing a formal dress and carrying a stack of papers in her arms walked in. She ignored the cat calls and looked directly in Evan’s direction, eyeing him like a hawk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tan skin glowed in the dimly lit pub, and her short hair bounced playfully as she walked. She was an unfamiliar face to David, but from the look on his boss’s face he can tell Evan was on edge. There was no doubt these two knew each other, and David had to be stuck in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not welcome here” Evan snapped, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman just pursed her lips and set her papers down on the bar table beside David. The pub had quieted down to nothing more than a whisper. Every hunter’s eyes watched them carefully as their hands creeped closer to the weapons at their sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s head was beginning to hurt. There was a migraine beginning to blossom behind his eyes. He was sure if he were to stand up he might not be able to hold his own in a fight if one were to break out. He let out a groan as he massaged his temples with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his vision he saw her hand grip his glass, “Oi! Get yer own, ya bitch.” David grumbled. The woman merely smiled as she took a sip from David’s drink before setting it back beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheap,” she chirped with a smirk as she turned her attention to her stack of papers on the bar table. She flipped through her stack before pulling out a single folder and sliding it across David’s space and over to Evan who was to his right, “I have something for you Evan. You’re in debt. Time to pay up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan grit his teeth as he snatched the folder into his hands and flipped through its contents. His frame went rigid as his eyes scanned the papers, “No, you can’t be serious…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s mind had shut off by then. Evan’s words became a distant murmur. He tipped his drink at his lips and only managed to take a sip before large hands grabbed his wrist, forcing David to fling the glass to the floor, shattering shards and alcohol everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drink that!” Evan shouted harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David stood up, his vision blurring fast from the sudden rush. He kept a hand on the bar table to steady himself. His vest and shirt, now drenched in alcohol, felt disgusting and cold as it clung to his skin. “Ya bloody asshole, what the hell is yer problem mate?” David lashed out, pointing a finger at his boss. He could hear the sound of guns clicking and the shaky breaths of the hunters around him, each one of them ready to put a bullet in someone’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand down!” Evan barked at the hunters who had already aimed their guns at him. He took a step towards the woman who merely smiled at him, “get the hell out.” Evan growled. It was deep and quiet enough so only he and the woman could hear it. Her smile twitched as she let out a small, “fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> as David collapsed to the floor next to Evan’s feet. Loud gasps followed by gunfire and screaming filled the pub. The fog in David’s mind flooded his consciousness like smoke filling a burning house. No this isn’t normal. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>normal-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan’s voice was beside him. He only knew that because he recognized the way Evan’s hands cupped his face. David’s eyes closed as he listened to the panic around him. He remembered the familiar touch. The worn hands that gingerly stitched the gash in his face before he completely blacked out. He remembered his voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You idiot! You fucking idiot”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It amused him hearing his boss repeat those same words again. His heart skipped a beat for just a moment causing David to suck in a sharp breath. He was scared. He didn’t want to stop listening to Evan’s voice. He didn’t want to lose Evan’s touch. But it was all slipping away so fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was something warm dripping onto his face. David opened his good eye for a second to see blood pouring from Evan’s throat. There were claw marks. Three long gashes spewing rivers of crimson onto David’s limp body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unclear who was dying. David moved his lips as he tried to call out Evan’s name. But no sound escaped him, or maybe that was just his mind playing tricks. Maybe he was already dead. No, he was fighting back against the fog in his head, he could hear something- someone- calling his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Evan’s voice, strangled and pained. He could feel weight on his chest as his boss leaned over him. “D-David- listen to me.. Listen to me-” his voice was drowning out. It was like being underwater, “Her n-na-ahhg..ame..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David closed his good eye again, hoping he could focus his brain to listen to Evan’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Z-”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>David meets Claudette and Jake</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There it was, that feeling again. The ginger touch of hands on his face. David shifted, once, twice. He felt wetness around him, his clothes were drenched, and- ...no. What was that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drip drip drip</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh god please let it be a dream. He could see Evan above him. The blood from his wound poured onto him like sap from a tree. He could see the way Evan’s face twisted in pain, the way his hand gripped his throat, desperately trying to keep himself alive to tell him one last thing. What was it… What were his last words? David can’t remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt those hands again. They traced his forehead and trailed down to his jaw. They felt foreign on his skin. Who do they belong to? He doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he comes to again, he can feel warmth on his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god, someone got him some fresh clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. But then he shifted and felt the way his shirt stuck to his chest. He breathed in a shallow breath and was met with the smell of alcohol and blood. Evan’s blood. His stomach lurched, and a small groan escaped his lips. There were tears in his eyes. Or, he just assumed there were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small finger gently wiped beneath his good eye. So he had been crying. David raised a weak arm and swatted the hand away. His lips mouthed the word, “Stop”. Damn, his voice was hoarse. When was the last time he had a drink?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of dark curious eyes that watched him carefully. There were floral patterns that traced the young girl’s cheekbones and more that lined her collar bone. Her skin was rich like the earth and her hair long and tousled by nature’s hands. Her ears were pointed with the tips fading to a healthy green glow. She wore pink brimmed glasses which sparked in the sunlight. She was an elf, David concluded in his mind as he studied her. So he was safe for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David bit his lip as he gathered the strength and propped himself on his elbows. The elf let out a small yelp as she gently placed both hands on David’s chest, trying to lay him back down. “I’m fine, lass,” David grunted. He gripped his stomach as he crossed his legs, hearing his knees creak loudly. When the dizziness subsided, David began unbuttoning his blood stained vest, shrugging it off slowly. He felt the elf’s warm eyes watching him. She shifted to a kneeling position and kept her distance, clearly unsure if David was a threat or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you doing?” She squeaked. She held her hands close to her chest. Her eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David stuffed the bloody vest in his pants pocket, letting what couldn’t fit hang out. He’d find a river or some body of water to wash it later. But as of now he couldn’t last another minute wearing the blood of his boss on his clothes like a grim trophy. “Relax I’m not gonna touch ya,” David said as he stood up, “I need to wash up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young elf just stared back. Her hands fiddling with the herbs she held, “I-...I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any rivers nearby? Any lakes?” David asked. After waiting a moment he added, “Care to tell me where the bloody hell I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We didn’t expect y-you to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We? Who’s we?” David pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf shrunk within herself, scooting away on the wet morning grass, “...I meant “I”.” She responded, almost a whisper. It was clear she was lying, but David decided to let the topic drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David closed his eyes tight and touched his fingertips to his forehead. His head was beginning to spin with questions, “How...how long was I out?” He asked gently, trying not to startle the young elf any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One moon,” She responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, I was only out for a day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself. He must have been kidnapped after he passed out at MacMillan’s and dropped deep into the forest. There’s no way he is near Manchester anymore. All mythical forests are at least a month’s travel away, so how the hell did he end up way out here in one night. Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the other?” David looked up, peering into the elf’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other legendary creature you’re working with. I was in Manchester last night, you’re here to tell me I got lost out here in the woods on my own? That’s a load of bullshit. Who are ya working with and why the hell did ya kidnap me?” David yelled, pointing a finger at the small elf on the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The woman! Where the hell is she huh? Ya think your friend could get away with murdering my boss then you’re dead to me-” David reached for the gun at his side, but was met with nothing but an empty holster. He let out a dry chuckle, “of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf scrambled to her feet, gripping her bundles of herbs tightly, “Jake! His name is Jake!” She squealed, her knees clacking together in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake?</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this complicates things…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He searched his belt for his second gun and hunting knife, but was once again met with nothing. It seems like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jake</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nothing more than a thief. But that doesn’t explain how he ended up in the middle of the woods. Or why Jake would bother letting his elf friend heal him when they could have left him to die to a wandering goblin. All David wanted was answers, but with every step he took towards knowing the truth, he was met with another sea of questions. Evan’s death still rested heavy on his chest, but it is not the loss that bothers David. Evan was a notorious mythical hunter, he was bound to be on someone’s hit-list. It’s the other questions that bother him. What he doesn’t know about his closest friend, and even someone he considers his father. How many secret’s did Evan keep from him and what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he hiding?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Back off. Don’t you dare lay a hand on her.” A voice yelled from behind him. It was a male voice, gruff and powerful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked over his shoulder. There before him was a young looking man. He wore a heavy green jacket with a dirty white scarf around his neck. His cargo pants were worn and his boots even more tattered. Brown gloves covered both his hands. He was Asian, his midnight eyes bored holes into David’s soul. As for his hair, it was as dark as his eyes and as unkempt as his beard. “Jake?” David asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David?” Jake responded, masking his shit eating grin. David flinched upon hearing his name. Only Evan and a few men at the pub knew what his real name was. He started going by the alias “Smoke” to shed off any possible hit-men that might go after him if he ever retired and returned to “normal life”. So how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people know his name? Only if he was there, present at Evan’s death when his boss spoke David’s name for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Brit took a long shaky breath. He had to stay calm, since jumping to conclusions might cost him valuable information these two creatures can give him, “Tell me, are either of you involved with that bitch who came to the pub last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” The elf responded quickly with a shake of her head. Her long dreadlocks waved about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t heard of her,” Jake said coolly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” David nodded at Jake before turning to the elf to give her a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Claudette,” Jake said, “She’s the one who healed you. She has a way with plants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked over to the elf, Claudette, who stood a good distance away from him, “I’m sorry about earlier, sweet’eart. I… I didn’t mean to frighten ya so bad. I’m just tryin’ to get answers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Jake interjected. David gave Jake a nod before he continued, “What... how much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked to the ground as he tried to shift through his memories of last night. It was like shining a flashlight through a haze and seeing the glint of something reflecting the light back to you. There’s no hint as to what it is, but you know it’s there and that it exists. That’s what David had to figure out as he began his explanation, “It was around 8 last night. I went to a pub, had about two glasses, talked to my boss for a short while. I remember when that bitch walked in. She ‘ad a stack of papers and handed some folder to my boss. Said something about a debt? Oh, and then she drank from my glass, how could I forget that. What a cunt.” David chuckled to himself before continuing, “So my boss and her kept chatting. I wasn’t payin’ all too much attention if I ‘ad to be honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did things start to get unclear-” Jake urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gettin’ there! I can’t remember shit if I don’t start at the beginning,” David said waving his hand and closing his eyes so he would not lose his train of thought. “So my boss knocked my drink outta my hand. I remember him tellin’ me to not drink it.” David paused and pressed his lips together, not knowing if he wanted to relive what came after that moment. He took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth before continuing, “I was on the floor losing consciousness. And my boss was above me, bleeding from a gash in his throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A gash? What type of gash?” Jake’s expression lit up the slightest bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claw marks! God, I don’t know! Everything was a blur after that,” David shot back waving his arms in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to let me fill in the rest of the story?” Jake asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest,” David mumbled, not interested in what Jake had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake caught the disinterest in David’s expression almost immediately. He scoffed and jumped right to the part that would draw David’s attention right back, “That woman is a harpy and she was sent by the Entity to capture you.” David’s head shot up as he uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Jake. Before David can interrupt him, Jake continued, “A harpy’s saliva can be used to drug humans and other prey. When she drank from your drink she undoubtedly spat in it. And from what happened I can safely assume you drank it which would explain why you were paralyzed when I found you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake paused to let David soak in the information. The Brit’s skin glistened in the sunlight. There was a depth to his eyes Jake had never seen. One filled with rage and hate. To say it scared him, Jake would hate to ever admit to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you find me?” David asked. His voice shaking with uncertainty and laced in poisonous resentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the floor of the bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s no way you were there,” David shot back, “We don’t let outsiders in. That’s a hunter’s pub!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me how that harpy got in huh?” Jake responded. He was looking for answers also. David could see right through his calm persona. Jake had a mission as well, and he was going to get answers no matter what. “The pub was burning, I ran inside to steal some items before the police came.” Jake admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you found me on the floor, then what?” David said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dragged you out and carried you here to Claudette so she could heal you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not human after all!” David said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that wasn’t obvious,” Jake mumbled, unimpressed, “Let me ask you this: Who is Evan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David hesitated, biting his lip before responding, “Well I guess it doesn’t matter now. He’s my boss. Evan MacMillan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, Claudette told me you kept whispering his name in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked away in embarrassment, “Well what do you expect from me ok? I watched him bleed out on top of me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake’s eyes widened and his mouth opened for a moment, “Stop, your boss died next to you? Did I hear that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” David said, his voice much smaller than usual, “He told me something before I blacked out. It was a name. I think it was the name of the woman. It started with a “Z”. That’s all I was able to retain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zarina Kassir,” Jake said without a moment's hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know her?” David asked, his eyes lighting up, “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story,” Jake sighed roughly, “Anyway back to where I was going with that last question. I… I have something to tell you but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For god's sake just spit it out, mate!” David belted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Just hear me out-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all ears,” David grumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I found you in the pub, there were bodies of hunters, some shot, some suffocated from the smoke… but you were unharmed other than being paralized and a little burned. But… there was blood all over you. That was your boss’s blood I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?” David pressed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… didn’t see a body near you when I found you. Or at least no one with wounds like you described… There was only blood,” Jake’s voice trailed off into a whisper, “just blood. Your boss-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That mother<em>fucker</em>-” David growled, as he uncrossed his arms and balled his hands into tight fists, “He fucking made me think he died!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that-” Jake interjected, “For all I know, with an injury that severe, he couldn’t have had the strength to escape on his own. My theory is the harpy took him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why though? I get he’s considerably the world's most deadliest hunter, but you were talking earlier about an “Entity” or some bullshit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where I’m going with all this,” Jake sighed. All this debate was exhausting him, but he and David were getting somewhere. They couldn't stop now. “Zarina Kassir works for the Entity. I know her, and so do the majority of legendary beasts. The Entity is a god that a large following of beasts serve. Zarina is not the only one tasked with jobs. Just as you serve your boss, she serves hers. I only started to get involved recently in intercepting some of her missions to slow down whatever process the Entity is scheming. It’s never good, trust me. Legends say the Entity has wiped out the earth several times before. Warlocks predict it might happen again soon. Look, I get your life might be short and insignificant, but I still got a good couple thousand years left in me. I don’t know about you, but if I can save the world I would, and that’s exactly what I plan to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Short and insignificant, yeah right you asshole,” David grumbled, “Now I regret helping you. What’s in it for me? I’ll be long dead by the time this Entity brings death day to this sorry earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have long,” Jake added, “Maybe a month”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” David nearly screamed, “What are we doing here wasting time <em>chatting</em>?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t <em>know</em> what to do next-” Jake stated looking defeated and worn from their conversation, “I don’t know where Zarina went. I don’t even know if she is still alive. She has the answers, and if I can find and interrogate her, maybe get something out- I might be able to find a way to stop the Entity. Please, you have helped me this much...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya asking for my help?” David said with a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake rolled his eyes and let out a small groan, “I need your help, David. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted one more thing out of Jake before he agreed, something that never left his mind since his first encounter, “How do you know my name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David could see the way Jake tensed up. The way his mouth twitched slightly, deciding whether to talk or to stay silent. Jake’s eyes wandered to the floor, then he looked at Claudette as if she would give him permission to answer David’s question. “I… I’ll answer that later.” He spoke quickly before walking past David, not bothering to make eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David watched the other man carefully. There were bandages wrapped tightly around Jake’s left knee over his pants and… was that the slightest limp in his walk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake grabbed Claudette’s free hand and turned back around to face David. “Pack your shit we’re going on a hike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David scoffed, “You say that as if I have any shit left to lose.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>David and Jake try to find their way back (part 1)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was directly overhead, shining bright and strong in the noon hour. David had followed Jake and Claudette for nearly two hours with no idea where they were headed. Not to mention, his tongue felt dry in his mouth and his clothes still smelled like blood and musk. He hoped wherever they were headed, there would be water nearby and perhaps food as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to say where ya plan on takin’ me?” David huffed. His muscles ached. The path they had taken was not necessarily flat per se. The terrain went from typical back woods to mountain-scape within their first hour of walking, and it only got worse from there. Now David faced a cliff-side, grey boulders loosely piled up at the slightest angle. It wasn’t an impossible climb, but definitely dangerous nonetheless. And with his body still feeling the effects from the alcohol and drugging, David sure as hell was going to sit this one out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment passed where neither Jake or Claudette responded, David decided to change his question, “Mind if we take a detour? If I ‘ad ta be honest, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> pass out from dehydration if ya keep this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake stopped in his tracks, releasing an audible sigh, “There’s a river out back. I can take you there,” he let out a small groan as he sat down on one of the nearby rocks. He swiftly unbuttoned and shrugged off his green jacket, placing it on his lap before patting the space next to him so Claudette could sit. His scarf was then wrapped back around his neck, looking greatly out of place due to the short sleeved shirt Jake wore. He spoke gently under his breath so only the two of them could hear his voice, “We’ll be back before nightfall,” he explained, “You think you can make it back to base camp on your own? It will be best if we meet up there. It’ll save us time.” Jake gave Claudette a friendly smile, “Sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Jake a quick nod before wrapping her arms around him. Her dreadlocks brushed up against Jake’s beard as she whispered to him, “Keep an eye on the hunter,” She tugged at Jake’s arm to pull him closer before adding, “Don’t let him find out that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He already knows,” Jake said in a harsh whisper. He shot David a look as he unraveled himself from Claudette’s arms, “Besides, I took his weapons. He wouldn’t stand a chance.” Jake grabbed his jacket in both hands and draped it around Claudette’s small frame, “It will get chilly tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake pushed himself up off the rock, using his good leg as leverage. He walked over to David and gestured with his head the direction the two of them were to follow. “Oi, the lass ain’t comin’?” The Brit asked looking back at the elf who watched him with her large brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t need to eat or drink, remember? Elves absorb nutrients through their skin,” Jake explained as if he were giving a lecture in a college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” David mumbled pretending he didn’t already know that. It was just odd traveling without the elf. Part of him didn’t want to be left alone with Jake. He was barely a companion, always giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring David’s comments as they hiked down to the river. So David kept his distance, studying Jake’s uneven walk, and watching his scarf wave awkwardly at his neck despite the sun shining brightly overhead. He began to wonder if it had any value to him. Maybe it belonged to someone he lost, similar to the traditions hunters follow to honor their dead. David stopped himself before asking. Last thing he wanted was to pester Jake with meaningless questions and lose his chance to ask the important ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, what was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason you saved me? Selfless actions comin’ from a thief- I can’t imagine you had any good intentions,” David asked, loud enough Jake couldn’t pretend he didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without bothering to look back Jake answered, “You’re right for the most part. I guess “saved” is not the right word. I figured you’d be a strong enough man to endure torture. I wanted to get some information out on the whereabouts of other mythical hunters who were after me. But I was lucky enough to get far more valuable information out of you. Didn’t even need to rip off a fingernail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David could feel his temper boiling up inside after Jake’s snarky comments. He was aware of his big mouth. It never exactly irritated Evan as much as it did Jake. Even then, Evan always reminded David to keep his trap shut during missions as he has blown their cover several times. His boss valued David’s impulsive attitude and hard work. It was everything he looked for in a right-hand man. Someone as strong minded, as they are strong willed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, David thought to himself, Jake was nothing but a selfish thief. Not a speck of virtue in him. “So why </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you steal?” David asked, allowing himself to get nosy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business,” Jake answered almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Ya have a family to support?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work for the black market?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tying to impress someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David could hear Jake take a long breath before mumbling, “It’s like a hobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hobby?!” David almost laughed, “In what world is stealin’ a hobby, mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the shrubbery opened up and the dull drone of running water met David’s ears. He caught up to Jake quickly after he stopped walking, “River’s just up ahead.” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya didn’t answer my-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The river is up ahead</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jake snapped, shooting David a glare that screamed, “shut the hell up”. David got the message loud and clear. He trudged on past Jake, heading down the thin dirt path before looking back at Jake who hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya ain’t comin’?” David asked, trying his best to soften his voice and not come off as an asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not thirsty?” David added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go,” Jake said as he leaned against a tree. His skin glistened with a sleek layer of sweat, the beads dripping down from his messy hair before getting lost again in his beard. David saw the way Jake’s expression twitched in pain at the slightest movement. His mouth was agape and his breathing heavier than usual. Then he watched as Jake shamelessly bent his left leg to relieve some of his weight from it, leaning on the tree like a makeshift crutch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David choked on his words, unsure if he should speak or just leave as Jake had wanted. But he didn’t have it in him to ignore Jake’s suffering. Despite the warning glare Jake shot him, David spoke, “Your knee-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said go!” Jake yelled for the first time since meeting David. His voice was raspy like a pine cone. He watched as Jake composed himself again. His knuckles were white from the effort of re-balancing as he gripped the rugged trunk of the tree, “You’re wasting my time. I’ll catch up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David shifted uncomfortably, giving Jake a sincere look before reluctantly turning his back on him. As he made his way to the river bank he couldn’t shake off the image of Jake so helpless against the tree. He couldn't unhear the way his voice broke from the pain. But there was much more behind that pain, and David knew exactly why. He was responsible for it. Jake and David know exactly who each other are. So what is he waiting for? Why was he refusing to reveal his true form? Is it trust? Is it fear? Or maybe, it is unclear who is the hunter and who is the prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David swallowed, feeling the way his dry tongue rubbed the roof of his mouth like sandpaper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. I’m thirsty as fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reminded himself as he jogged over to the water’s edge. The river flowed clean and clear in the sunlight. It was slow enough that David wouldn’t get swept away if he were to take a dip, but strong enough that if he were to lose grip on his clothes while washing them, they were long gone. So after having a well deserved drink, he decided to wash them one by one, starting with the button down vest he had stuffed in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipping the vest into the water, he flinched at the temperature. It was prickly against his hands, but the sun still showed bright enough to warm him up again. There was a stream of blood that seeped into the water as he scrubbed the fabric under the river water. It was sickening to David. Seeing Evan’s blood run free again, flowing between his fingers, puddling around him like- </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he scolded his mind and continued washing the vest that nearly escaped his hands and into the current. David looked forward at the opposite bank until at least the majority of the blood had disappeared into the stream. Setting the vest open on the grass to dry, he began unbuttoning his white undershirt. It had been dirtied with sweat and grime from hiking all morning. David once again tried to ignore the blood that stained the collar and arm sleeves of the shirt. The areas where his vest couldn't cover. It felt good to finally peel off the shirt. His muscles tensed at the cool breeze. He quickly scrubbed the fabric together and watched the white shirt finally appear at its normal white color, save for a few unrecoverable stains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After setting the shirt aside next to his vest, he took a long breath. It had been a rough day and a half, and David wanted nothing more than to return to a normal life. But this was his life now. MacMillan’s was gone, Evan was gone or dead, Manchester was who knows where. He was weaponless and now nothing but a tool for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thief </span>
  </em>
  <span>to play with. He didn’t even know if the Entity was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he think tagging along was a good idea. David pressed his lips together before cupping his hands in the water and bringing his hands up to his face. The water was cold against his skin, but it didn’t matter. David continued, rubbing at every curve and crevice until he felt refreshed. As he ran his hands over his jawline he could feel the beginnings of a beard. He hadn’t shaved in days and his hunting knife was who knows where. And seeing how Jake fashioned a strong beard, he didn’t expect the man to have any shaving materials on him. Not to mention, that man wasn’t even human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David sighed through his nose, irritated at his state as he stared at his reflection in the moving water. His hand hesitantly moved from his jawline up to the scar that trailed through his left eyebrow, down through his fake eye, and stopping just past the line of his cheekbone. It was an injury that almost cost him his life. But it is long past. He wasn’t in pain anymore, the wound was healed and the glass eye was a good enough replacement. It didn’t hinder his abilities like Jake’s injury. David felt a ping of guilt for a second before pushing his feelings aside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’s nothin’ more than a mindless beast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He told himself. He shouldn’t feel guilty for doing his job. He’s a hunter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what if Jake wasn’t the black griffin?</span>
  </em>
  <span> David questioned himself. He would only truly believe it if he saw Jake’s true form, and after witnessing how worn Jake was before he left, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Jake finally gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was getting low and the river breeze was beginning to send shivers through David’s body. If he was gonna strip and jump in, now was the time. He slid off his shoes and socks, kicking them to the side and then began to pick at his belt until it was undone. Letting his pants fall around his ankles, he stepped over to the river bank and didn’t hesitate to jump in. The water was high enough so it lined his hips, conveniently so as David began to scoop up handfuls of the chilling water to scrub himself clean. He eventually grabbed his pants and other dirty clothes to wash while he was in there before setting it back on the grass alongside his vest and undershirt. The cool water on his skin made him not want to leave. The night at the pub was behind him now, washed away, something of the past. He thanked the river for that, god, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>refreshed </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember how long he stayed neck deep in the flowing water. It could have been hours, as the sun had begun to kiss the horizon and the bugs began to swarm him. There was a voice behind. It was Jake. David turned around to face him, the setting sun casting burning colors onto David’s skin. Jake’s jaw nearly dropped, but he caught himself, hastily ungluing his eyes from David’s muscular torso, looking instead to the piles of clothes that lined the river bank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He mumbled under his breath. David only smirked, obviously not one bit embarrassed by his lack of clothing. Jake turned away, was… he blushing? Or was that just the sun painting colors on his skin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoping his clothes had dried enough for him to wear, David dragged himself out the water to let himself drip dry for a minute before taking his underwear and pants to put on. They were still damp, unsurprisingly but at least they were clean. After fastening his belt, He slid on his socks and then his shoes before turning to his completely dry undershirt and vest. David shivered as the wind blew past him. He was sure tonight was going to be a chilly one. Hopefully Jake had a warm place to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya came to take a dip?” David asked as he walked over to Jake, gripping the other man’s shoulder to let him know he was done dressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake’s eyes locked with David’s for a moment before drifting off, “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A drink at least?” David suggested, looking over to the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake didn’t speak for a while. Turning his back towards David again, he crossed his arms, clearly thinking about something. “Can you do me a favor?” Jake asked, his voice small, “Just… I need you to make sure I... don’t fall in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David stared blankly at Jake, confused at his request. Jake turned around, beckoning David to follow him as he slowly knelt down at the river bank. He carefully extended his bad leg to the side to avoid bending his knee. His hands gripped the ground as tightly as a wolf’s bite, as he leaned over bringing his mouth down into the flowing water. David stood behind Jake as the man took his time with his drink. His scarf hung into the water, threatening to slide off his neck and get carried off downstream. When David saw Jake’s head perk up, he offered him his hand and helped pull him back up to his feet. Jake thanked him gruffly as he wiped his mouth, beads of water sparkled on his beard dripping off onto his half wet scarf which Jake eventually began to wring out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake walked past David, waving his hand for him to follow. The sun was almost completely set by then, and it was only minutes before the two of them would have to navigate the woods in the dark. But in the dim light, David continued to watch Jake carefully. His limp had returned to normal it seemed. Maybe giving his knee some rest helped the swelling die down. David could only speculate, as he felt Jake might abandon him in the woods if he brought up his injury again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crickets began to chirp in the shrubbery as the two men made their way through the thickening woods. The trees overhead shrouded the earth, the dim rays of sunlight peeking through, decorating the dull earth with golden spots which eventually faded as the sky darkened. The beauty of the sun was soon replaced by the shining moon, full and round with twinkling stars surrounding it like a crowded plaza. David struggled to keep up with Jake who’s darkened silhouette almost disappeared in the night. Only his white scarf and cargo pants were what David kept his eyes glued to. Jake’s tattered shirt almost blended with his surroundings. The olive green acting like camo amongst the lively woods. It seemed like the night held more sounds than the day, as howls could be heard echoing across valleys, “werewolves” Jake pointed out as he looked up to the full moon above. He picked up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not gonna make it,” Jake admitted. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, “It’s going to rain…” He whispered to himself and unknowingly David as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked up at the night sky; it was clear as the open ocean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, he can predict the weather.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David concluded. Another griffin-like trait. There was shuffling as animals scurried to their homes, taking refuge from the incoming storm. It was only time until the soft pat of rain surrounded them. The droplets hit the leaves of the canopy above them which provided enough coverage from the full force of mother nature. David heard Jake swear under his breath as he raised both his arms over his head like a makeshift shield when the rain broke through nature’s umbrella. David did the same, ducking his head lower as the rain pelted them from above. No wonder Jake was worried. This was going to be a bad one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he growled, obviously not in a good mood from being soaked to the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David immediately regretted opening his mouth after hearing the venom in Jake’s tone, “I was just going ta ask ya somethin’…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be answering your </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>questions all night. I’m trying to get us back before we get eaten alive out here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood-” David argued, “All night you’ve given me nothin’ but attitude. Ya cry like a little bitch when things don’t go your way. Why can’t ya man up for once and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man up?” Jake spun around, taking a few steps towards David. The rain nearly drowned out his crazed chuckle, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>one to talk you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve done </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but serve </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> since saving </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> life last night.” He emphasized each pronoun with a point of his gloved finger. “I should have left you to die.” He spat before turning on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you really are, Jake, you don’t have to hide your true form anymore,” David retorted, raising his voice loud enough so the hum of the rain didn’t wash away his words. Jake froze, good, so he did get his attention. “And I’m not a mortal, I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span> you </span>
  <em>
    <span>griffin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” David drew out the word “griffin” in an attempt to mimic how Jake insulted him with “mortal”. By the confused look on Jake’s face, he knew his attempt fell flat, so he quickly added, “There’s a difference, one will coward in fear over hearin’ your name, the other will grab his gun and hunt you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake huffed to hide his annoyed smirk, “And how did that go for you?” he mocked, bringing a finger to his left eye, referencing the scar on David’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same for you,” David said, pointing an open palm at Jake’s left knee, “So are ya going to show me your true form or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake ignored him as he turned back around and continued forth, seething despite the rain that dripped down his face. His hair was matted to his skull which made his head look much smaller than usual. His messy hair really did add a lot to his persona. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m not trying ta-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve done </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>listening,” Jake hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you do is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-to insult ya when I said-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-run your mouth and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David had enough of this. One thing he hated was people who continued to talk over him. Jake was really starting to get on his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WILL YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK?!” David practically screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was silent. He continued to stare ahead, not wanting to look at that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pest </span>
  </em>
  <span>any more. David carefully walked forward, trying to close the distance, but Jake wouldn't let him, briskly walking as fast as his busted knee would let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know why ya did it,” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jake asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ya saved me from the pub despite what I’ve done ta ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I only pulled you out because I wanted to torture you for information-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that! I’ve told you everything I know so why haven’t ya killed me yet?” David pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake growled, “I didn’t recognize you until Claudette cleaned you up. Trust me, I thought about getting my revenge on you plenty of times after I recognized that scar of yours. But then I heard what happened, about your boss and everything. Knowing he might be alive and in enemy hands… I felt bad. Ok? So I gave you a second chance. Besides, you’re not the first hunter that has tried to kill me. I stopped counting centuries ago-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Centuries? How old </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” David interrupted, turning the conversation on a tangent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“850-something, you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“33”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake looked over his shoulder with a dumb expression on his face, “You sure do act your age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David stopped dead in his tracks before pointing an accusing finger at Jake’s back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Says you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Being 800 years old and actin’ like a prepubescent </span>
  <em>
    <span>teen</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Jake snorted at that. David couldn’t help but smile, it relieved him that Jake was in a better mood now. This was the first time Jake had opened up to David instead of being so stuck up. He knew it wasn’t in a griffin’s nature to socialize and bond with other creatures, but their relationship was growing on David. He valued Jake’s loyalty and dedication to his mission, which is why David didn’t mind tagging along in Jake’s quest to save the world. Besides, the only thing on David’s bucket list was his sweet revenge against that notorious, black, griffin. He didn’t mind waiting until after the world was saved to follow through with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>mission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>David and Jake try to find their way back (part 2)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David’s thought’s were cut short upon hearing Jake’s scream. It was a small yelp that escalated into much more after hearing the <em> thud </em>of Jake’s body hitting the rocky soil beneath them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake?!” David called out, running up to where he thought Jake was last, his eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of Jake’s scarf or his bright colored cargo pants. He could hear the labored breathing escaping Jake’s parted lips, he was clearly hurt. David slid down a small ditch where he found Jake laying on his side curled into himself shivering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit,” David cursed as he knelt next to Jake’s small form. There was a puddle of mud and rain water surrounding him that soaked deep into both their clothes. David quickly hooked his arms under Jake’s armpits and dragged him out, laying him down on his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The white’s of Jake’s widened eyes were the only thing David could distinguish in the darkness. Keeping one hand on Jake at all times to map his movements, David ran his hand through Jake’s soaked hair to check for any signs of a head injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Don’t touch me </em> -” Jake hissed as he shifted away, his gloved hands pushing at David’s chest weakly. Amongst the pouring rain, David could hear Jake’s breathing, strained and harsh through his teeth. His hand slipped as he felt Jake try and turn himself onto his right side, he didn’t make it far before he fell back into David’s hovering arms with a pained grunt. “ <em> Shit </em>,” Jake swore under his breath. One of Jake’s legs bumped the inside of David’s thigh as Jake tried to reach down to touch his injured knee. Seeing as Jake wanted to move around, David positioned himself to the side to give the man some space. The whole ordeal was unusually quiet, as Jake lay there on his back, his chest steadily rising and falling with each shallow breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really fucked it up this time,” Jake said in a single exhale. He began moving again from what David could make out in the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi give it a rest, would ya?” David said, his worrying hands quickly finding Jake’s shoulders and pushing him back down onto his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have <em> time </em>,” Jake growled, harshly slapping one of David’s arms away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just find some shelter out ‘ere and call it a day?” David suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not leaving Claudette alone at my hoard!” Jake snapped, nearly interrupting David.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Hoard? </em> David asked himself before he remembered. <em> Ah so that’s where we’re headed. </em> Griffins are known to protect their treasures, each one of them having a certain quirk. The most common item griffins have been documented to collect are obviously the king's treasure, but in recent years it has extended to skulls, coins, books, flags, or any shiny object of high value. Jake probably had a huge stash based on the tales people told of him. It is a life’s work for a griffin to hoard and protect their treasure, no wonder why Jake was so antsy to get back. He didn’t care one bit what happened to Claudette, he only cared about protecting his hoard. That cheeky bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help me up,” Jake said, breaking David from his thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only the flash from the lightning above allowed a split second for David to see Jake’s face. The white scarf around Jake’s neck was now stuffed between his teeth like a makeshift gag. He bit down tightly on it, his eyebrows knit together in preparation for the pain to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steady now,” David mumbled as he grabbed one of Jake’s gloved hands. His other arm supported Jake’s back, lifting him up to a sitting position. Jake then wrapped both arms around David’s neck like a young girl clings to her father. David tightly gripped Jake’s torso with one arm as he lifted Jake enough so that his bottom was no longer touching the ground, then with his free hand he slipped it beneath Jake to push him the rest of the way up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David could feel Jake’s body tensing against him as Jake shifted his good leg beneath his weight to help steady himself. The fluff of Jake’s hair brushed itself against the underside of David’s chin as Jake buried his head in the crevice of David’s neck. It was hard to ignore the muffled groans that escaped Jake’s lips, and the warm breath that tickled David’s collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya alright there?” David asked. He began to loosen his grip to test the waters and see how capable Jake was to stand on his own. Through his vest he could feel Jake’s nails digging into him, his arms still tightly wrapped around David’s neck. Jake shook his head in a “no”, his breathing now long and steady as he tried to ease the throbbing pain that shot through his knee. It was nearly unbearable, Jake could feel the skin swollen beneath his bandages. The throbbing and prickling pain traveled up and down his entire leg making it impossible to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there in the rain for several minutes, Jake’s grasp finally easing as time passed, and with that his breathing returned to its normal pace, the scarf falling limply from his mouth back around his neck. One of Jake’s arms slid down from David’s neck, falling limply to his side once more. David sighed in relief, <em> Thank goodness he’s recovering. </em>But that thought was cut short when he felt Jake slip from his grasp. David quickly grabbed Jake’s body before he had a chance to hit the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake?!” David’s voice broke as he stared wide eyed at Jake’s form in his arms. His head lolled to the side and his eyes were closed, “<em> Jake </em> , ya with me?” David gently shook Jake’s shoulders. No response. <em> Fuck, he’s passed out. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was not much David could do, Jake knew this landscape more than he did, so there was no chance David would be able to navigate Jake’s hoard all on his own, besides griffin’s hide their hoards unspeakably well. It was still deep within the morning darkness, but at least the storm was beginning to let up. The hum of the rain had died off to a whisper, which David began to miss as the noises of nocturnal mythical creatures began to fill the woods again. The horrid, wet, gurgle of a goblin’s growl, the howl of feasting werewolves as they enjoyed their full moon, the shill cry of a wendigo mimicking its last victim’s scream. David hated to admit he was afraid, but he was weaponless, alone, and vulnerable in the dark. Plus he had to protect Jake. He was his only hope of getting out of these woods alive. David knelt down, grunting in effort as he hauled Jake’s body onto his shoulders. He grabbed one arm in one hand and hooked Jake’s good leg around his other arm, letting the other half of Jake’s body hang free behind him. He had to keep moving no matter what. The sound of Jake’s scream undoubtedly attracted predators looking for an easy meal. David adjusted his grip on Jake’s limbs, making sure he was secure before trudging deeper into the woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David’s shoulders and back ached from supporting Jake’s weight. He could feel Jake’s rib cage grinding against his spine. It had to have been more uncomfortable for Jake if he had to be honest, it was a good thing he wasn’t conscious to feel the pain. Step by step David made sure to carefully traverse the terrain. He felt with his boots, the twisting tree roots beneath his feet and the plenty rocks slick with the lingering wetness of the rain. It was hard enough making sure he didn’t fall, but it mattered even more when carrying his friend on his shoulders. <em> Friend. </em> David huffed as that word slipped into his mind. To become friends with his enemy he was sure the day would never come. <em> This is nothing more than a truce. </em> David scolded himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Pat pat pat. </em> David felt a wave of fear flow through him. <em> Shit, </em>he swore to himself as he gripped onto Jake’s arm tighter, prepared to run at any moment. There were footsteps, most likely that of a beast with more than two legs. He looked around him, scanning the shrubbery around him for any sign of movement. That’s when he saw it. Two glowing eyes about 20 feet away from him and Jake. They were fairly close to the ground, which let David know it had to be a wolf or some canine. He listened out for any warning growls the creature might create. For all he knows, he could have stumbled into its territory unknowingly. David stayed still, dead still. His eye darted around to see if this creature had any companions. None from what he could see. Minutes passed as this creature just stood there, staring at him, not showing any sign of aggression, only curiosity. Then he heard another howl. The beast had a deep and guttural voice that made the ground vibrate around David’s feet. It had to have been the other creature’s leader as the pair of eyes that watched him disappeared, the sound of its footsteps fading quickly as it went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David could feel the tension in his body leave him all at once. He managed to escape death for the time being, and to his excitement, the morning sun was already beginning to peek through the canopy. It was rich and welcoming like honey, and it wasn’t long before it would be bright enough for David to see his surroundings for the first time in nearly seven hours. Then to his relief, he felt Jake shift behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ‘bout time,” David grumbled as he found an open area in the woods to place Jake down onto a bed of glistening grass. Kneeling down next to Jake, we watched as his face scrunched up tight and a long groan escaped his lips. When Jake’s eyes opened, David noticed how he stared off into nothing before finally focusing in on him. Bringing a hand up to his forehead and then soon to his shoulder, which was sore from the way David carried him, Jake grit his teeth before shooting David a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Jake asked, his voice still hoarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘ad a nice sleep?” David said with a wry smirk, resting an elbow on his knee as he squatted next to Jake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we?” Jake’s voice was more urgent, the fear settling in now, “How long was I out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slow down with th’ questions would ya,” David teased before giving him his answer, “You were out for the night, and you tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake propped himself up on his elbows, his head looking left and right, scanning the area. The sun was now fully overhead, and the storm was past. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Pushing himself up unto a sitting position, he winced at the pain that shot through his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ya pass out from the pain again-” David said, his hands reaching out to Jake’s chest to lay him back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Jake lied as he gripped David’s wrist. His knee still felt the same since the moment he was dragged out the ditch. But it didn’t matter to him anymore, “Go stand over there,” he pointed to a spot a good few paces away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David blinked, his eyebrows arching above his eyes for a moment before he stood up and followed Jake’s orders, “I don’t know what ya- <em> bloody hell </em>!” David stepped back in shock as Jake’s griffin form lay before him. There was no transformation, as mythical creatures simply hide their true form by using an illusion that extends through all senses. So in the blink of an eye, Jake can appear human, or in his beast form seemingly at will. It was an ability called "switching" which only a few mythological species can perform. Griffins, harpies, and angles to name a few. The only other time David had ever seen it happen was by the harpy at MacMillan’s… how many days ago? It felt like years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya could have gave me a warnin’,” David joked, as he hesitantly closed the distance between him and the beast. Griffins were moderately larger than a normal lion, and about the height of a doorway, but Jake was only slightly smaller, probably not grown to his full size as of yet. Pushing himself off the ground, the griffin stood facing away, balancing on its three other legs before shaking its mane of feathers like a dog after a bath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi! Stop that!” David yelled, holding his arms up to block the water droplets that flew his way. The griffin turned its head towards David, Its obsidian eyes had only a glint of life in them. Just looking at the beast before him reminded David why he wanted to kill it so badly. Its jet black coloring seeped deep, way past the fur and feathers that cover him. The two bird-like legs, which are usually yellow or pink, were instead that same shade of night. So was its beak and talons which were also dangerously sharp. Notorious like a raven in the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In contrast to their looks, griffins walk nearly silent like a panther stalking skittish prey. But for Jake, There was a soft uneven <em> pat </em> as he limped slightly due to his injured hind leg. The muscle was still torn and scarred in the area where the trap hat closed in on him. The wound had long since closed, but it healed wrong. The bone was damaged beneath the scar tissue, poking the skin out in abnormal areas. Everything about this beast was perfect except for that scar. That’s what upset David the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jake flicked his tail, David could only wait for some sort of message of what he planned on doing next since speaking English was out of the question. There was a low rumble that escaped the griffin’s beak. His midnight feathers and fur shining in the morning light, then he lowered his head, kneeling the front half of his body lower to the ground. <em> Was Jake telling David to mount him? </em> The color nearly drained from David’s face. He was afraid of heights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flight to Jake’s hoard was an experience. David ‘s heart nearly burst through his chest as he clung onto the griffin’s feathers and buried his face in its mane to avoid looking down. He could feel the air whipping past him, conveniently drying his rain-soaked clothes in the process. By the time the two of them had landed, David couldn’t have looked more disheveled, as he slid off the griffin’s back, praising the gods he could touch the ground again. His hair was tousled by the wind and his skin pale as ice. The mud that had since dried began to flake off his clothes in small chunks of dust. David used his hand to brush off the dried dirt on his pants. It didn’t bother David too much, at least it wasn’t blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing the uneven <em> pat </em>of the griffin’s walk, David almost forgot Jake was there. He turned to the beast, flashing a weak smile as he thanked him for the ride, the griffin merely huffed, as it limped over to a rather large cave opening. The two of them were rather high up on the side of one of the mountains in the woods, it overlooked the trees and the river which David had visited last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake could smell Claudette’s scent. The flowery aroma of herbs and nature drifted towards him. He was glad she made it here, which also meant his hoard was left in good hands during his absence. He watched David run ahead, obviously intrigued by his piles and piles of stolen tools, weapons, knives, and guns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya fuckin’ cunt!” David yelled as he ran up to his two guns and hunting knife that were placed against the wall of the cave close to the opening. It sparked Jake’s memory for a moment, <em> that’s right, I was in a rush when I brought it here. </em> He remembered dropping the weapons against the wall after carrying it in his talons. Then hurrying back to Claudette who he had left alone with what he thought was his hostage. Jake looked over to David again who was elated to finally click his revolver and pistol to his belt holsters again. He flipped the knife once in his hand before sheathing it against his belt next to his guns. <em> How things have changed </em>. Jake thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David jumped when he felt the hot breath of the griffin on his neck. <em> How did that beast sneak up on me? </em> David questioned, before the griffin abruptly nudged him with his head. He was asking for something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” David asked, but then he knew, as Jake switched before him, his thin arms wrapping around David’s neck again in that familiar hug. David didn’t have much time to react, as his hands grabbed Jake’s waist to prevent him from falling over. Jake’s forehead rested on his shoulders, his breathing slightly labored from the wave of pain that came to his knee after switching forms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small feminine voice that spoke next, “Jake?” The elf appeared, still wearing Jake’s green jacket over her shoulders like a poncho. She slid it off, holding it in her arms, “What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you later,” Jake mumbled, turning his head to make eye contact with her. His hands continued to cling to David’s clothes as he was guided towards the elf. She took his other arm around her neck to balance the support as they brought Jake deeper into the cave where the larger piles of his hoard were, and where he usually slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake?” She asked, her voice small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jake breathed, staring down at his feet to focus on not tripping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind guests,” Claudette said, almost a whisper as she squeezed the green jacket in her arms closer to her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David watched as Jake’s head shot up. <em> Oh god this ain’t good. </em> David thought to himself as he nervously swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guests?!” Jake’s voice was strict, “Claudie, I <em> told </em> you outsiders are not allowed here. I would <em> kill </em>them-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know!” She squeaked, looking away from Jake’s death glare, “I- I just- he… his name is Dwight Fairfield, and he said he needed our help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dwight is left alone with David (updated the warnings!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwight listened to the three voices that echoed down the cave’s walls like ocean waves. Claudette had told him he would be intruding on Jake’s territory, but he did not know there would be another. He stood up when he heard the footsteps near him, they were clustered and uneven as if… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dwight?” He heard Claudette call him. He fiddled with the ring of keys that hung from his belt loop as his other hand hastily swept at his spiky dark brown hair, which could easily pass as black, to fix it. There was pounding in his ears from his racing heart, and if he could sweat, his forehead would have been slick by now. He was aware Jake was a griffin, even though Claudette hadn’t mentioned it when she said he could stay at Jake’s place. The hoards of tools and weapons told him enough. He pulled his vest back down into place and tucked his baby blue scarf back into it. Dwight swallowed nervously, as he did not want to give this “Jake” a bad first impression. He was already somewhere he was not supposed to be, and the last thing he wanted was to get kicked out, especially knowing there was someone out to get him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes?” Damn his stutter. Dwight cursed at himself as he took off his glasses, rubbing the circular lenses against his grey vest. He placed them back onto his face, the thin bridge of the glasses resting peacefully atop his straight nose. Then he took a deep breath, poking his head out from around the small den he resided in. His eyes locked first with the man who was slumped between the arms of Claudette and the other, more burly-looking fellow. Dwight didn’t know which one was Jake, but the moment he saw the dark haired man raise his head to shoot him a death glare, he knew for sure that was the griffin. As for the taller man beside him, Dwight could feel the burn of pleasure his body ignited the moment he smelled his scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you help me…” Claudette’s voice trailed off as Dwight pulled himself away from his thoughts. She didn’t have to finish her sentence, as Dwight was already beside her, taking Jake’s arm over his shoulder and helping David sit him down onto Jake’s green jacket that Claudette had spread beside one of the walls of the den. The moment Dwight's hand let go of Jake’s arm, he noticed the way Jake pulled his arm into his chest and shot him a look that could have been confusion or disgust. Dwight could only press his lips together, and turn his attention to Claudette who had already begun mixing together an herbal paste, presumably to numb the pain in Jake’s knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bandages around Jake’s knee were torn and dirty as David used his hunting knife to cut through them. Jake didn’t oppose, it was the easiest way to access his injury, besides he had plenty of gauze stored next to where Claudette was working, ones he’d stolen from countless medical facilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After removing the last strand of torn bandages from around Jake’s knee, David could see the way Jake had already cut away a square of the pants leg for easy access to his injury. He felt Claudette kneel beside him, setting the bowl of bitter smelling herb paste beside her on the hard floor. With a nod, David stood up to give her space. He was tired, from being awake all night, and his stomach hurt from hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya good with him?” David asked the small elf who’s hands carefully held the hole in the fabric open as she applied the paste onto Jake’s swollen knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll be fine,” She chirped, giving David the warmest smile he’d seen since leaving Manchester, “get some sleep, if that’s what you’re really asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David huffed out a long yawn, “I was thinkin’ of doin’ just that.” The ground was hard beneath him, but he managed to make himself comfortable laying on his back, looking up at the high ceilings of the cave which were still visible from the natural light that flooded through the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to drift to sleep before Jake’s voice interrupted, “David, Claudie and I are going out hunting as soon as the herbs kick in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> So his name is David </em>. Dwight took a mental note as he continued fidgeting with the keys at his side. David mumbled something back to Jake that nobody but himself was able to make out. Then he was out like a light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you, Dwight,” Jake said, his head tilting around Claudette's hovering form to lock eyes with Dwight’s, “Is that gold?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight gave Jake a confused look, his eyes wide and nervous, “Wh-what do you mean?” He looked down at where Jake’s eyes had drifted. The gold pocket watch glimmered faintly against his vest, “Oh this?” Dwight said, his hand leaving the security of his keys to touch the chain that hung from his vest pocket, “Yes it is g-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I meant the keys,” Jake corrected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight swallowed, his throat feeling tighter than usual, “Um… no, they’re copper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could almost see the hint of a smirk tug at Jake’s mouth, before watching him turn an open palm towards Dwight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I’m not giving them to you,” Dwight said, trying to sound firm but his voice betrayed him. The keys were the last piece of memory he had of his past life. One key belonged to his parent’s house, the other the key to his workplace. It’s been years since he had seen either his parents or his boss. Part of him was glad they were gone, but the other half missed his normal life. He wanted to go back to being a blacksmith, a shoemaker, any one of his many jobs would suffice compared to what he is now. He wanted to be secure again. Living under a roof instead of always being on the run. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t undo the past. He couldn’t go back in time and tell his delinquent, younger, self to not wander into the woods at night. It was supposed to be a prank! A stupid prank done by his co-workers. But that night had changed his life forever. Dwight considered it his first death, and it weighed heavy on his shoulders… even after 89 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette had since turned around, her hands still covered in the herbal paste. Her eyes locked with Dwight's, pleading with him to comply with Jake's request. Then the long strands of her hair fell before her face like a curtain as she stood up, setting the bowl on a small wooden ledge Jake had built next to his piles of medical supplies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not asking for much,” Jake said. Dwight didn’t like his tone, “You’re in my territory right now. The only thing keeping me from throwing you out into the woods are those keys at your waist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight gulped. His face would have been burning red if he was still capable of it. Reluctantly, Dwight clicked the loop of keys from his belt, steadily tossing it to Jake, who was still seated on the floor. It landed in his hands with a <em> clink </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment passed, and Dwight was already beginning to regret handing his keys over. His fingers moved to the gold chain that hung from his pocket, fiddling with it nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take that too,” Jake broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight let out a growl as he ripped the pocket watch from his vest pocket and threw it at Jake’s face. The man caught it swiftly in a single hand with a cocky grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get so upset,” He said as he stuffed the keys and pocket watch into his pants pocket, “I’ll give it back. It’s just my way of making sure you don’t steal anything while I’m gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was relief that came to Dwight after hearing his precious items would be returned to him, but he simply scoffed and looked away, the dim light reflecting off his circular glasses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette, after briskly wiping the paste from her skin, began to tightly wrap Jake’s knee with the rolls of clean gauze at her side. She tore the last piece of fabric from the roll and tied a tight knot before extending a hand to Jake to help him stand. The pain was almost completely diminished thanks to Claudette’s handiwork. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be back,” Jake warned, “so don’t do anything funny. I won’t hesitate to kill you myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette turned to Jake, holding his arm tightly in hers to help support him, “What is he?” Jake whispered, referring to Dwight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He told me he’s human,” Claudette responded. She didn’t know if Jake had heard her as he had shifted forms. She watched the griffin trot to the opening of the mountain-side cave before feeling the blast of air from its powerful wings. She shielded her eyes to avoid the cloud of dust that was kicked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jake set off to hunt and bring back a meal for himself and David, Claudette ventured out to find materials to make a fire. After the storm, many of the wood was soaked to the bone, so she collected bundles of berries just in case the wood she gathered didn’t ignite. She knew David well, he wouldn’t eat raw meat like Jake did. Berries would have to suffice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roughly an hour passed as Dwight sat in silence, listening to David’s breathing as he slept. It was a strong deep breath, long and melodious like a cool summer night’s breeze. He watched the way David’s broad chest rose and fell as he crept over to his sleeping form, curious of what he could get away with. He could hear David’s heartbeat from where he knelt beside the larger man, teasing him, letting him know that warm blood flowed through his body. It felt like torture, the thirst in Dwight’s gut threatening to drive him feral. He ran his hands down the side of David’s face, <em> god, he is beautiful </em> Dwight thought, smiling to himself. When his pale hands reached the curve of David’s chin, he stopped to feel the harsh stubble that roughly tickled his fingertips. Dwight was jealous, he always wanted a beard, but thus he was cursed with his smooth perfect skin. And now, that skin ran ice cold, dead cold, but somehow still alive. The only burst of feeling coming to his senses when he was here, crouched over a human, or in other words, his prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he first saw David’s lips move, before hearing him mutter a name, almost inaudible. “Evan,” he had said. Dwight could feel his insides flutter, <em> oh, he’s taken </em>. Not that it mattered, since David would become what he had become. Then he would understand Dwight’s pain, the torture of being hated by everyone, forced into hiding, and driven only by the thirst of blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight’s fingers found the side of David’s neck, the pulse nearly driving him insane, but then he flinched. A large hand gripped his wrist, causing Dwight to let out a small yelp. David’s eyes were open, he was groggy but aware of what was going on. In a panic, Dwight locked eyes with David’s and soon felt his grip relax. David’s expression quickly turned to panic as he felt his body freeze, almost like how he felt before passing out at MacMillan’s. It terrified him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-” David began to say, but was quickly shushed as Dwight softly pushed on David’s chest, laying him back down. Dwight’s eyes glowed red, entrancing David, and keeping him under control. He could see the fear in Dwight’s eyes, but it was overshadowed by lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That familiar fog began to cloud David’s brain as he felt Dwight’s fingers comb through the tangles in his hair. The soft purr of Dwight’s voice made his muscles go weak, as he felt the smaller man mount him, sitting comfortably at David’s hips, and trapping him between his legs. David could feel his heart beating, it seemed to be the only part of his body that understood what was happening, since his arms wouldn’t lift to push Dwight away, and his mouth wouldn’t speak to tell him “no”. There was a sad look on Dwight’s face as his finger’s retreated from David’s hair, and that was the last thing David could comprehend before his brain succumbed to Dwight’s seduction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It would have been easier if he had just stayed asleep. </em> Dwight thought to himself. But since he had gone into the hassle of corrupting him, he figured he'd have his fun. His fingers quickly slid to David’s vest, unbuttoning it swiftly as he had done plenty of times before. Then he began to work on David’s undershirt, eventually opening up the shirt wide. His hands began their work, feeling their way up and down David’s bare chest, massaging every muscle and every curve as he went. He felt David shift beneath him, but not out of resistance. Leaning forward, gazing into David’s drugged eyes, Dwight moved his hands back up to David’s face. The man beneath him made a small noise, which pleased Dwight as he brought his lips to David’s kissing him passionately. Both his hands cupped David’s head as he indulged himself within the other man, the heat inside him igniting as he felt David kiss him back. His lips were thin, but he made up for that in other ways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air between them was hot. It was something Dwight missed, as the icy touch of his cold skin bled into his consciousness again. It was something all vampires dealt with. Their bodies are always cold, but the closeness they can share with a human can make them forget about it for the time they are together. Using their ability to corrupt their prey, vampires play with their food before indulging themselves in a feast. It was a way of life Dwight had to get used to. He never had urges to have sex with anyone, at least not as strong as he feels now. After years since being turned, he tried so hard to normalize this behavior, but even now it still felt wrong to him. This wasn’t who he was. But that person died a long, long, time ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight let his lips trail kisses down David’s neck, teasing the area for what he had in store. Placing one hand on David’s shoulder, and the other over David’s eyes, he gently pushed David’s head away to expose his neck for easy access. The pulse within David shook Dwight to his core- <em> Oh how he’s waited for this- </em> a taste of his own blood in his mouth setting the mood as he felt his fangs extend from his gums. He brought his head down to the crook of David’s neck, smelling the blood within him, his sharp teeth playfully nipping love marks all over David. The throbbing from David’s exposed neck was becoming too much to bear for Dwight, who had made his way all the way down David’s chest, the labored breaths from his prey, music to his ears. Returning to his favorite spot, he could already see the bruises beginning to form around David’s neck. <em> He belongs to me </em> , Dwight thought to himself, feeling David’s arms weakly grab at his thighs. <em> I can assure you, I will take my sweet time… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fangs only got to nick David’s skin before he felt arms around his body, pulling him off his prey and slamming him onto the hard ground. Dwight let out a feral growl as he quickly overpowered his attacker, grabbing at his arms, and pinning his wrists on either side of his head. His red eyes peered into the dark eyes of his attacker, before he let go of one of his wrists to grab at his face instead. Dwight’s mind was clouded, not recognizing the person beneath him as Jake until he felt the scruff of his beard, and the bite to his hand that followed. Dwight returned Jake’s bite with a bite of his own, viciously sinking his fangs into Jake’s neck. Blood trickled from Dwight’s hand and down his arm, as the two men lay there in that position, both not willing to release their bite. The blood in Dwight’s mouth tasted awful, but he drank it anyway- at least it was fresh- the pain in his hand almost nothing to him as he released his venom into Jake’s bloodstream. Jake’s bite hitched for a moment, his struggling weakened into nothing, before Dwight proved the victor, pulling his hand free from Jake’s loosened bite. His glasses rested askew on his face as he finished up, pulling his fangs from Jake’s bloodied neck and staring down into Jake’s seemingly lifeless eyes as Dwight sat atop his paralyzed body. Now he could hear the screaming behind him. It was Claudette. Dwight didn’t even get a chance to wipe the blood off his chin before he felt blinding pain behind his head, then he was out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Claudette remembers the day she met Jake</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The block of wood fell with a harsh <em> clunk </em> , the sound adding to the echoes of their screams just a moment ago. Claudette didn’t dare look at the wound she inflicted on the vampire who lay slumped over Jake’s body, unconscious. She had already seen the blood that covered the tip of the wood, which surprised her, considering she didn’t think she had the strength to crack a skull with her swing. Looking at the damage she caused, she could feel her body shake. Her eyes darting from David to Jake, to Dwight, and back again, she stood there, worried and scared. <em> This was all her fault </em> . She covered her mouth as tears pricked at her eyes. <em> All her fault </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her job was to protect Jake, as a nature elf she was sworn to serve and care for him with her life. But why- <em> why did she hesitate? </em> She had arrived at the den together with Jake, there was no excuse. She heard his scream, watched as the vampire pinned him and- she just <em> stood </em> there. She closed her eyes to try and forget that image, a sob escaping her lips as her tears spilled over. She should have listened to Jake, <em> no outsiders </em> he had told her countless times. He worried her empathy would be her downfall, it nearly was when they first met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more than a year ago, the night air crisp and the woods creaking. There was commotion, screaming, gunshots, stirring up the nature around her. The birds flew from their perches on the nearby trees and small rodents scattered across the ground for cover. Claudette could sense it, the fear, that vibrated through every living organism around her. There was danger nearby, so Claudette hid herself among the thick shrubbery, blending in like shadow in the dark. She heard a scream, a male’s voice, perhaps one of the hunters that roam this territory. Her heartbeat pulsated within her as she crept closer to where the commotion resided, then suddenly she heard the heavy trot of a beast run past her. The smell of blood drifted towards her, <em> someone’s injured </em>. There were blood splotches trailing on the grass not too far from where she stayed crouching. She could feel the unnatural substance seeping into the earth as she followed the trail; it didn’t take long before she found the source: it was a griffin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pale moonlight shone bright against the beast’s midnight feathers and its slick short furred pelt. It was dangerous for Claudette to approach an injured beast, especially a griffin, while it lay helpless on the ground. The beast’s long wings were folded against its back, and its head rested on the ground between its two front legs- clearly it was exhausted from blood loss. Claudette made her way around the backside of the griffin, she spotted the injury that had caused all the bleeding. It was a trap, similar to a bear trap but much larger, snapped deep into the flesh of the griffin’s left leg. She could see the white of its bone reflect the dull moonlight, the crimson blood glistening as it seeped in endless streams. Her hand floated over the metal of the trap, it was snapped tight, there was no way she could open the trap unless she dismantled it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pained growl that broke the silence. The griffin had lifted its head, sensing her presence. Claudette doubled back, tripping over the griffin’s injured leg and landing on her bottom. The griffin turned its head around, its feathery mane frilled in a warning to back off. If birds could hiss, Claudette would have used that word to describe the sound that escaped the griffin’s beak. She winced at the noise, holding a hand up to sooth the griffin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please! I won’t hurt you, I promise!” She pleaded, scooching further back, “I-I’m just an elf, I want to h-help you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The griffin continued to hiss, only stopping to snap at her with its beak, not intending to injure her, but instead to scare her away. Claudette didn’t budge, she wouldn't. There was no way she was going to leave this beast here in pain when she knew she could help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said firmly. In order to not startle the griffin, she remained on the grass, moving as little as possible, “please, let me help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The griffin’s feathers flatted against its body once more. <em> Good, </em> Claudette sighed, <em> it's beginning to calm down. </em> Never in her life had she seen a griffin this close before. Not only are griffins rare, they also keep to their own kind. It was odd to see a griffin so close to civilization, especially Manchester, a place known for their hunters. She could tell this griffin was a troublemaker, and now it was paying the price.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t hurt you,” She repeated, her large eyes gazing into the griffin’s dark stare, “I just want to help…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The griffin let out a huff, turning its head to the metal bars that ensnared its leg. The griffin gently bit the metal with its beak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, it hurts,” She whispered, giving the beast an empathetic look, “I don’t know if I have the tools to remove it…” she admitted. Claudette shifted to her side, before changing into a kneeling position by the griffin’s leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here,” she said, standing up slowly and backing away. The griffin perked up, its eyes going wide with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back-” Claudette was about to say before she heard the griffin release a high pitched whine, quiet enough that only she could hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise, I won’t abandon you-” She was cut off by the sound of a deep voice, resonating through the trees around her. It was unclear which direction the voice was coming from, but it was nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“David?” The voice called out, aggravated, but also laced in worry, “David where the hell are you?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette flinched. It was probably a hunter, maybe associated with the person she heard scream. She looked over to the griffin, whose pointed ear-like feathers stood up, listening attentively to the voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment passed in silence before she heard the voice again, this time a hushed whisper that her and the griffin were only able to hear thanks to their enhanced hearing, <em> “Shit- David, you idiot! You fucking idiot!” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The griffin had a vacant look in its eyes. Claudette assumed this name, David, meant something to the beast. Maybe it was the name of its attacker, she didn’t know for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s occupied,” Claudette whispered back to the griffin, “you’ll be safe while I’m gone.” The griffin watched her carefully as she stood and turned away. Then, the moment her eyes left the griffin’s form, she heard another voice behind her. It was like gravel, coarse and powerful, but also broken apart in shaky breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No- don’t leave-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette could feel her heart jump as she turned back around. Her soft brown eyes met with soulless dark ones. His eyes watched her, pleading with her, drawing her back to his side. For a griffin to reveal their human form to a stranger was a feat to Claudette. It meant he trusted her, and was willing to make himself vulnerable. She knelt down next to the man, tucking a strand of her hair behind her pointed ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-my pocket…” He breathed. Every small move made him flinch, his body shivering, sweat dripping down his face- it was like his body was figuring out how to react to the immense pain coming from his wound. She can imagine how sickening it was, especially now after shifting forms, his human leg being further crushed between the teeth of the trap which was made to catch beasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette searched his pockets, her hand carefully pulling out countless tools and metal trinkets from his green jacket and cargo pants. She found what she needed, a thin piece of metal which could be used to unscrew the tight bolts on the trap. The man reached out to grab the tool in her hand, Claudette trusted he knew what he was doing as he wouldn’t collect these items if he didn’t have a use for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man undid the screws closest within his reach on his own. Claudette watched carefully, holding the trap steady to avoid tearing at his leg even further. Then, he passed the piece of metal to the elf so she could unscrew the rest. Pointing at the base of the trap, he told her step by step which bolts had to be removed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she finished twisting out the last bolt she saw the grip of the trap loosen, the metal jaws shifting slightly, which forced a muffled scream out of the man as he steadied the heavy trap in place for the time being. His wide eyes met Claudette’s. Both of them knew what had to be done, and neither were looking forward to it. Claudette held the trap as the man gagged himself with his white scarf, stuffing as much cloth as he could into his mouth before biting down prematurely. He gave her a determined look, giving her the smallest nod of his head. Claudette bit her lip, <em> I have to do this </em> , she told herself. Holding her breath, she pulled apart the jaws of the trap. The sound of the man’s scream became white noise, as her ears latched onto the wet sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone. It was nauseating, and dear <em> god </em> did Claudette want it to end. The metal jaws fell apart with a <em> thud </em>, leaving the man before her shaking uncontrollably on his side, somehow still conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette’s hands found his face, brushing the dark strands of his hair away from his eyes, soothing him like a mother would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s over,” she repeated. The drone of the woods stopped for a moment as the man opened his eyes again, spitting out the cloth between his lips. Nature was watching it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...thanks,” He huffed, not bothering to look at Claudette. His eyes were locked onto his wound, which bled profusely, blood spilling between his fingers as he gripped his knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudette didn’t know how to respond, she didn’t do much, in her opinion, but she nodded anyway, keeping a gentle hand on his shoulder to steady him as he unraveled his scarf to tie around his knee to stop some of the bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what?” Claudette squeaked. Tilting her head slightly and looking into the man’s hard expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name,” He muttered, tying a knot before letting out a harsh sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart fluttered. <em> Jake </em>. What a simple yet intriguing name for a griffin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Claudette,” She said, offering him a warm smile, “Please, let me serve you, Jake.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“...Claud?” The low rumble of David’s voice pulled her from her memories. She spun around to face him, pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes with her fist. Before she could readjust her glasses, strong arms wrapped around her small frame, embracing her in a sweet hold. The two of them didn’t exchange any words. They didn’t need to, as David understood exactly what Claudette was feeling. He rubbed her back before letting go, giving her a gentle smile. Claudette couldn’t ignore how disheveled he looked. His hair stood up in odd angles, and his eyes were still glazed with lust. Dark bruises were already beginning to reveal themselves on David’s chest and neck, as well as his lips which were still red from his intense kiss. Claudette could only feel guilty for being responsible for this mess. <em> If only she had listened to Jake </em>. She continued to repeat to herself in her mind like a witch’s chant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>David began to button up his undershirt as he turned his attention to the two dark haired men snoozing on the floor beside them. Jake wasn’t unconscious per se, as his eyes were still open, barely, staring off into nothing as his body twitched every other moment, and a small choked noise escaped his bloody mouth. He wasn’t sure if Jake could hear his voice, as paralysis affects certain creatures differently, but it wouldn’t be long before he recovered himself. He couldn’t be “turned” like humans could from vampire venom. Instead non-human species will suffer from paralysis for a short while. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable experience either, as it tensed up every muscle in Jake’s body, painfully constricting him of any movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After fumbling with the third button, David gave up, leaving the top half of his shirt left open, as well as his vest. His body ached, and he was still quite tired after having only an hour of peaceful sleep, but there were more important things to do now. He bent down to grab Dwight’s body, lugging the vampire off Jake’s form, and almost throwing him to the side. The moment Dwight’s weight was lifted, David heard Jake breathe in a sharp gasp, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. When David turned back to Jake, their eyes locked. That was a good sign as it showed Jake was aware of his presence. His dark eyes watched him carefully, scanning him like a book, and that was when David noticed what Jake was looking for. David cupped a hand over the side of his neck, feeling for any puncture wounds. It was nothing deep, just a scratch. He would be fine anyway since Dwight hadn’t injected any venom into him, instead using it to sedate Jake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He didn’t bite me,” David muttered, looking away flustered. His hands pulling at his shirt collar to hide the other bruises on his body. The look in Jake’s face changed for a split moment. David noted the way his lips pressed together tightly, and his eyebrows furrowed together the slightest bit. That was when David felt his heart jump inside his chest. Was he… <em> jealous? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake turned his head to the side to spit out a wad of blood from his mouth. He hissed out a curse as he coughed a few times, his entire body convulsing with each wet cough. David knelt down next to him, turning Jake onto his side, and helping him prop himself up on a single elbow. David couldn’t see his face now since Jake was facing away from him, but he could feel the way Jake’s muscles tensed under his touch, or maybe that was just aftershocks from Dwight’s venom. He wasn’t sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jake’s coughing ceased, David offered him a hand, which Jake took despite not being fully recovered from the paralysis. He wobbled a bit on his legs after being pulled up, bringing a forearm to his face to wipe the blood off his mouth and beard. His teeth were still laced in crimson, and the bite wound on his neck still trickled fresh blood from the deep puncture holes in his skin. Jake touched the area with his gloved fingers, feeling the sensitive skin still throbbing. Jake grit his teeth, wiping the blood off his gloves on his pants. His hand brushed against his pocket where he could feel Dwight’s ring of keys and pocket watch inside. It made his blood boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> This </em> is why I told you not to bring in outsiders,” Jake hissed, his eyes aflame as he glared at Claudette. The growl in his voice startled David as he looked at Claudette who had already begun to shrink within herself. Her arms were pulled close to her chest as she took a step back, her eyes shining with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have gotten us killed-” Jake took a step forward, his injured knee almost giving way, as his body lost balance. David stepped in, grabbing Jake’s arm and placing a strong hand on his chest to keep him from falling forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t touch me you <em> brute! </em>” Jake said through clenched teeth as he violently swatted David’s arms away. He placed a gloved hand on the wall to support himself. There was sweat dripping down Jake’s face and his breathing was fast with anger. David could tell he was frustrated. Jake had experienced nothing but setbacks since David entered the scope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake-” David spoke, trying to ease the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Shut up! </em>” Jake spat. His voice sounded tired and worn. David could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for Jake to be yelling like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You go around believing everything you hear, letting strangers into <em> my </em> territory!” Jake had turned back to Claudette now, pointing a finger at her, “You’re nothing but a gullible nuisance to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David’s jaw dropped. Never had he heard Jake completely lash out at someone as innocent and fragile as Claudette. <em> It really showed his true colors. </em> David licked his lips as his eyes moved from Jake to Claudette. The tension was suffocating and it drove him insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry…” Claudette whispered, suppressing a choked sob. She turned quickly, walking towards the exit of the cave, the evening sun greeting her form like an angel’s kiss. The smell of blood and musk was nauseating. She needed some fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Claudette-” David called out, but it was useless. She had heard enough and was not turning back, “...That was a little too much on the lass, Jake,” David stated, turning to Jake who just stood there, watching Claudette leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was <em> her </em>fault,” Jake grumbled. His eyes stared at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now was it really all her fault?” David asked, leaning over to try and make eye contact with Jake, “You’re telling me ya didn’t sense this guy was not human?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake’s head perked up as he shot David a glare, “Not every species has a scent you know,” his eyes wandered back to the floor, “vampires are undetectable, I just-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They heard Dwight groan behind them. He was waking up, so they dropped the argument and quickly grabbed materials to bind his wrists. Jake was furious, but he had the vampire exactly where he wanted him. Now he will find out how much of what Dwight told her was a lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jake and David interrogate Dwight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dwight woke up, there was stabbing pain in the back of his head, and a gun barrel pressed to his forehead. His glasses were gone, instead replaced with a dark blindfold. The throbbing from his head made his face twist and his spine ached from being hunched over in a kneeling position. There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the gun that made Dwight flinch, the shivers of fear still flowing across his skin, as he stared down at what he could imagine were his knees. His wrists were bound tightly behind his back in a thin rope that dug into his skin uncomfortably, and with a slight tug, Dwight could tell the rope connected to the floor. He didn’t know how until he moved his foot, the tip of his shoe knocking against a metal stake that was hammered into the floor of the cave, the rope likely wrapped around it with enough slack to let Dwight move, but not stand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the gun down, David,” Dwight heard Jake speak. The pressure of the barrel finally left Dwight's forehead as he glanced up momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off, I’ll handle this,” Jake mumbled, putting a hand on David’s shoulder. The hunter reluctantly stood up, backing up a few steps to give Jake some space. David’s hand flexed around the handle of his revolver, his trigger finger resting where it should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this done quick,” Jake growled, grabbing a fist full of Dwight’s hair and yanking his head up. Although Dwight couldn’t see anything, Jake preferred Dwight to look up as he spoke to him, to read Dwight’s expression, and catch any hints if he decided to tell lies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake eased his grip on Dwight’s hair as he pressed the blade of his knife to the vampire’s neck, just below his Adam's apple. He watched as Dwight swallowed, his red tongue poking out for a moment to lick at his lips which were still covered in dry blood. There was a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips which made Jake grit his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Jake asked, giving Dwight’s head a jerk. The vampire winced, obviously still sore from his head injury, but it wouldn’t be long before his self healing did its work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Dwight yelped, his voice deceptively innocent. He knew there was no way Jake could kill him with that knife, unless he planned to saw off his head with that sorry excuse for a blade. Dwight could hear Jake breathing. He wondered if the hunter still had his gun pointed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna tell me why you’re really here,” Jake began, “And if anything you say doesn’t match up with what Claudette told me, I won’t hesitate to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He emphasized “fun” by slicing at Dwight’s throat, the thin line of blood eventually spilling down into the baby blue scarf the vampire wore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as he felt the sting of the cut on his throat. He swallowed again, trying to lower his head, but Jake’s grip on his hair wouldn’t let him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jake hissed, tugging at Dwight’s hair again, earning him a satisfying yelp from the vampire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I- I told her…” Dwight licked his lips again, his tongue scraping against his sharp fangs that had yet to retract back into his gums, “I told her that I was being chased by a pack of werewolves. S-she told me to- to follow her, and… and then the storm came-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told her you were human,” Jake interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>I?” Dwight said, getting a tad bit too aggressive. He could feel Jake press the knife back at his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>story?” Jake asked, getting impatient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-didn’t lie about my name,” Dwight continued, “Dwight Fairfield, o-one hundred th-thirteen, o-or twenty four t-turned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake paused, thinking to himself. So Dwight was 113 years old, previously a human who was turned at 24. That meant he was still a fledgling vampire. From the day he was turned, it was likely he only had a few human meals. Vampires could feed on animal blood and raw meat for years if they really wanted to. The urges for human blood could be suppressed that way, but not forever. To a vampire it would be the equivalent of eating plain bread for years on end. Jake’s eyes fell to the blood on Dwight’s chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had to have been starving</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jake thought. Non-human blood tasted terrible to vampires, but Dwight didn’t detach his fangs after sedating Jake- no- he continued drinking as if Jake was human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What vampire does that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jake questioned, his eyes narrowing as he studied Dwight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I also </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>being hunted,” Dwight swallowed, his Adam's apple moving against Jake’s blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By who?” David asked. He had been quiet this whole time to Dwight’s surprise, considering how loud he was when Dwight topped him. He huffed out a small laugh at his own lewd joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A vampire hunter,” Dwight responded, quaintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” David emphasized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile fell from Dwight’s face, “...Caleb Quinn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya gotta be shittin’ me,” Dwight heard David laugh. He licked his lips nervously, thinking he might have dug himself into his own grave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the vampire he’s been hunting for nearly 40 years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake gave David a confused look, his expression asking David to elaborate on this new pawn in their playing field. The Brit continued, clicking his gun again, “Caleb is a notoriously well known vampire hunter from the states. Th’bastard has a growing record of 23 kills and counting last time I checked. Story says he's lookin’ for the cunt who raped and murdered his sister, Agnes Quinn. Got any idea who that might be?” David asked, taking aim with his gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t rape her!” Dwight belted, clearly frustrated by the situation he was in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, he was the vampire Caleb’s been after.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why the hell would I believe that after what ya did t’me?” David growled, his trigger finger itching to put a bullet through the vampire’s head. Jake shot David a glare, the Brit got the message and lowered his gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s worth a lot of money,” David mumbled to Jake. If they handed the vampire over to Caleb, it was an easy thousand bucks at most, but he didn’t want to piss off Jake. Apparently Jake had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-look, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Jake said, talking over Dwight’s half-hearted apology, “You owe us much more than just two pathetic words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight shifted uncomfortably, “...Then what do you want?” He asked, his voice low and defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to tell me everything you know about The Entity," Jake said, clear and steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-the Entity?” Dwight’s voice broke as his entire body tensed up, “What makes you think I’m working with The Entity?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my question,” Jake sighed. His hand moved to the blindfold over Dwight’s eyes, sliding it up over Dwight’s head, he watched the vampire squint, his eyes still sensitive from being covered for so long. Jake watched as Dwight’s brows furrowed upwards, his eyes pleading and fearful. It could have been another one of his vampire tricks, as all vampires are snakes- masters at deceiving, manipulating, and lying. But Jake pushed those thoughts aside, as there was no way he would get anywhere if he questioned everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we all know what’s going on,” Jake continued, wiping the blade of his knife on his pants before placing it to the side. Dwight’s eyes followed Jake’s hand, focusing on anything but Jake’s hard gaze. “All I'm asking for is information. I have a mission to complete, and right now I’m stuck with no idea where to head to next, what to do, who to kill. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to guide me back on track.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m s-sorry but I don’t think I can help y-you,” Dwight responded, staring holes into his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does the name Zarina Kassir sound familiar?” David spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight shook his head, feeling dizzy suddenly from the pain. His vision was blurry, he could barely make out David’s form. “No,” Dwight sighed, looking up for a moment, “I’m really sor-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit apologizing,” Jake groaned, “and stop with the lies. You’re 113 years old and you can’t tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about The Entity? What have you been doing with your life? Living under a fucking rock?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you I had other problems to deal with,” Dwight retorted, his eyes blazing as he glared back directly into Jake’s soulless eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? Running away from a pesky hunter? We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that problem. You’re not special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it becomes </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dwight’s voice was hoarse as he lunged forward, baring his fangs at Jake, who didn’t even flinch. There was a red tint in Dwight’s dark brown eyes, reflected off by the dull sunlight that was quickly fading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Jake asked, his fingers curling around the blade handle again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight grit his teeth, looking away from Jake, “Let me ask you, have you ever had your entire family massacred right before your eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake didn’t respond to that. He could hear David hold his breath behind him. There was burning deep down in Jake’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so,” Dwight continued, his voice calm and quiet like it was before his outburst. There was a dark shadow covering a large patch of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it Caleb?” David asked, trying to sound sympathetic. Dwight nodded, it was a small motion that was hardly noticeable in the growing darkness of the cave. David pressed his lips together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny how there’s always more to the story then they are willing to tell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself. But part of him was also not surprised, Caleb was not necessarily a nice guy. However, killing a vampire’s family line for revenge was bloody awful. Especially considering Dwight had been turned, so it was likely his family was human just like Caleb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Revenge is one scary thing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was always too late,” Dwight choked on his words, closing his eyes tightly as if he were preventing tears from falling, “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me. He’d kill person after person to draw me out of hiding, over and over and </span>
  <em>
    <span>over and OVER!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake was the first to react, grabbing Dwight’s hair and yanking his head back before pressing his blade to his throat, the sharp metal digging into his skin deeper than the first time. David took aim with his gun, ready to fire a bullet through the vampire’s head if he made one more move. There was silence, only the sound of their breathing could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I feel like I’m losing myself,” Dwight sobbed, each word strangled and broken. If vampire’s could cry, David knew Dwight’s face would be streaked in tears by now. Dwight’s body lurched as he stared straight up, pained noises escaping his lips. His eyes were glowing now, as red as they were when he attacked David. His fangs showed as the vampire clenched his teeth to prevent any more sobs from escaping. It was awkward to say the least, watching someone cry with no tears falling. It felt fake. But it was hard for David to not feel sorry for him. Clicking his gun back into his holster, he stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake,” David said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jake turned his head, startled by David’s touch, before letting out a sigh and releasing his hold on Dwight’s hair and removing the blade from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out a gasp, as his head dropped limply between his shoulders. His breaths were shaky. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Dwight whispered to himself, his hands flexing as the rope around his wrists became ever more prominent. He wanted to be untied, he wanted to stand up, his body ached from kneeling for hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please just let it be over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have done it, I wouldn’t have cared,” Dwight mumbled. Jake’s eyes narrowed in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dwight’s mind is all over the place</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jake thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he even sane?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can… can I tell you something… Jake?” Dwight asked, finally looking up, his red eyes locking with Jake’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like something is </span>
  <em>
    <span>grabbing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Dwight took a long trembling breath through his teeth before running his tongue over his lips, “In my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jake…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David shuttered at Dwight’s words. It was the way he said it, as if he was possessed by some other being. Jake turned away, standing up and leaving the vampire to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he mean?” David whispered to Jake as he walked by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” Jake responded, his voice flat. He bent down to grab his jacket, shrugging it on and buttoning it up. Using the light from the now setting sun, Jake scavenged for one of his water canteens, tipping it at his lips to drink before handing it over to David at his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading out?” David asked after he took a well needed drink from the canteen, setting the empty container on the ground beside one of Jake’s piles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Notice someone’s missing?” Jake sarcastically asked as he readjusted his scarf around his neck, pulling it up high enough that his bite wound was obscured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Claudette hasn’t returned yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Right, ‘ope the lass didn’t get lost out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming with me,” Jake said, his silhouette darkened due to being back-lit by the sun, “I’m not leaving you here with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David nodded, scratching at the stubble on his chin, “I won’t be much ‘elp but…” He trailed off, knowing that he couldn’t change Jake’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake turned to the vampire who’s eyes had since returned to their normal chocolate brown. Pulling Dwight’s glasses from his pants pocket, Jake roughly placed them back where they belonged on Dwight’s face. He watched Dwight’s wide eyes blink a few times as he got used to the sudden sharpness of his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dwight mumbled, but Jake didn’t bother to acknowledge, “What about-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all you’re getting back for now,” Jake cut him off as he grabbed the blade he had left beside Dwight and wiped it off on Dwight’s thigh. He sheathed the small blade before dropping it into his pants pocket, hearing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Dwight’s keys and pocket watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not letting me go?” Dwight asked, tugging at his restraints.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glow of the sun barely lit the darkening sky, stars twinkling dimly, and the cool night time breeze beginning to stir up the trees. When the two men reached the opening of the cave, Jake stopped, the dark shadows of the night making him look twice his physical age. There were dark circles under his almond shaped eyes, and David couldn’t help but think he looked just as worn out as Jake did after going more than a day without a restful sleep. Jake’s gaze drifted towards him, studying him like he always does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” David asked, becoming a bit uncomfortable. He cupped a hand over the dark, red, bruise on his neck, feeling his face go hot, “Stop starin’ at et!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jake shifted to his griffin form, the beast shooting him an unreadable look before taking off into the sky, not even glancing back at David who stood there, bewildered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess we’re splittin’ up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. David sighed as he trudged down the mountainside into the deep, dark, wilderness. He didn’t feel too scared as he reached the base of the woods; he had two guns on him and a knife. Unlike before, he was armed and running on adrenaline. With Jake patrolling from the air, and him on the ground, it wouldn't be long until they found Claudette. At least David hoped that would be the case.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>David and Jake look for Claudette</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Claudette?” David called, bringing a hand to the side of his mouth to project his voice. The woods around him were getting darker by the minute, it would be an hour at most before night fell upon him. David held his revolver, his fingers curling around the wooden grip. He regretted not bringing a lantern of some sort. He knew Jake had one stored next to the medical supplies, but David wasn’t expecting to be left alone in the woods. If he had Jake by his side, bringing a lantern would only be one more thing he had to carry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he just take off like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself. It didn’t matter now, the faster he found Claudette, the sooner he would be able to return to the safety of the cave. As long as he is able to find his way back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claud? Where are ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shadow above him. Looking up, David saw the black griffin flying above him, looking like a silhouette in the dark blue sky. He felt relieved Jake was watching over him, making sure he didn’t stray into dangerous territories, but there were still remnants of his burning vendetta against him. David took aim with his revolver, pointing it up at the shadow that flew above him. It would be so easy to put a bullet through the beast’s heart. Then he could do the same with the vampire. He’d be rich, and this whole Entity bullshit would be behind him. For all he knew, it was probably some bogus hysteria anyway. With a sigh he tracked the griffin’s flight with his gun before flicking his wrist, imitating what would have been a direct shot. He couldn’t kill him, not after what they had been through. Jake was the only person left who he could rely on. With Evan out of the picture, and the pub demolished, he’d be forced to live a normal life. There was nothing wrong with that, but David wasn’t ready to settle down just yet. One more adventure, whether he died or lived, he needed to get his blood flowing just one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering his gun, he turned his attention back to his search for the innocent nature elf. As his vision became more and more useless due to the darkening sky, he relied on his hearing to listen for any sign of footsteps or voices. The creatures of the night began their usual chatter, putting the hunter on edge as he continued forth, glancing up every ten minutes to see if the griffin was still overhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he heard humming. It was feminine, soft and mellow like a flower. David listened, hearing the drawn out notes of what sounded like a song. He stopped walking to help determine what direction the voice was coming from. That was when he heard the voice begin to form words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love is a distant aroma at best, a withering smile that's stuck deep in your vest~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words echoed in David’s soul for a moment, the voice fading back into a hum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I hallucinatin’?</span>
  </em>
  <span> David began to question himself, taking a strong breath and closing his eyes tightly together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s the lack of sleep gettin’ to me-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The night air it wraps its fingers around, your body it shakes from the now distant sound~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David’s eyes shot open once again, holding his breath as his heart beat loudly. There was no way this voice was in his mind. It was real, so faint and quiet, but oh so real. David looked up at the sky which was now lit brightly by a sea of stars. The griffin was nowhere in sight, maybe Jake had already found Claudette. Or maybe Claudette had gotten back on her own. David could only hope they were safe. He could only hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He headed in the direction he heard the voice. It sounded familiar to him, calling out Claudette’s name, he hoped he’d get a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake?!” He heard the voice respond. It was Claudette, there was no doubting it now. Her voice was filled with panic, a stark contrast from her singing just before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claud, it’s David- Where are ya?” David called back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence, before the humming began, and then another verse was sung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, the sound of her voice, a sweet symphony, played over and over, until you are free~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David bit his lip, adjusting his grip on his revolver. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claud, quit singin’ and tell me where ya are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake?!” He heard her voice scream again, strikingly similar to the previous response. David swallowed a hard lump forming in his throat. His breathing quickened as he continued forth, only able to see a few paces ahead of him. Keeping his eyes on the ground to make sure he didn’t fall down the uneven terrain, he headed towards where he believed her scream had come from. His neck was slick in a cold sweat, causing his body to shiver in the nighttime chills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit, where the bloody ‘ell is Jake when ya need him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice went silent for several long minutes, David was unsure if he should call her name again, but then he heard the song, now much louder than before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you feel the new day rising, climbing up the east horizon?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps behind him. David turned, aiming his gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They can't hold us now we'll fight through~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the presence of another being. But yet, with what he could see, there was no one around. He felt warmth above him, a low gurgle, slow calculated movement…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David looked up, his heart nearly jumping out of his rib cage. Clinging to one of the trees beside him was a twisted, skeletal flesh of a female human. Its face rotted away like a mummy, its limbs deformed, sharp claws replacing her hands. Its long stringy hair hung freely in the night. It was a wendigo imitating Claudette’s voice. David froze, not daring to aim his gun at the creature above him. Any movement might provoke it, he had to stay calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Each and everyone will start new.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The creature mimicked. David grit his teeth, trying to contain his anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the ‘ell did ya do to her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>David thought to himself, his emotions boiling inside his chest. And that is when the wendigo let out a shriek, Claudette’s scream, as it dropped down from its perch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuckin’ ‘ell!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> David shrieked, firing two bullets at the creature, missing both shots. Large claws grabbed his shoulders as the creature’s sharp teeth snapped at his neck. David fell to his back, hitting the creature across its head with his revolver, stunning it momentarily. David dropped his gun, instead using both arms to create distance between himself and the wendigo’s deadly jaws. David couldn’t scream, he could only fight to keep himself alive. The increasing strength of the wendigo surprised David, as he kicked his legs in an attempt to throw the creature off him. A disgusting gurgled scream pierced David’s ears, as the wendigo lunged at his face again, his arms catching it at its throat, pushing it away from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is how I die?</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself as he struggled to keep the wendigo from tearing his throat out. The hunter closed his eyes, as he let out a strangled grunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is how I die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were fast footsteps beside him before the weight of the wendigo was lifted off. David cracked an eye open, his breathing desperate and his mind spinning. A dog- it seemed- had grabbed the creature in its mouth, pinning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG! BANG! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Two shots were fired, leaving David in a trance, his ears ringing and his heart racing from the attack. The wendigo fell limp, two large holes torn through the creature’s skull, leaving its head in pieces. David tried to forget the image, closing his eyes and breathing out a shaky breath he had been holding in the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David opened his eyes, his head tilting to the side to see the nose of the dog brushing up against his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when did dogs talk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Up here,” the voice spoke again. Someone tapped at David’s foot with their own, grabbing David’s attention, as he lifted his head off the ground, shifting to prop himself on both elbows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember this voice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought as he tried to make out a face in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dog jumped suddenly, letting out a vicious growl. David reached for his gun which lay within arms length by his side in the dark grass, the tall male before him reloaded what looked like a long shotgun in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a gust of wind as the black griffin landed a few paces away from them. Branches cracked and fell from its powerful wings which knocked at the trees as it landed, the thick canopy providing a challenge for the griffin to safely fly through to reach the ground. As the griffin tucked in its wings, it let out a shriek, cold eyes staring down the man with the shotgun. The German Shepherd barking between its growls, ready to attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake!” David shouted, standing up, his revolver now in hand, “Calm down, I’m fine-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The griffin didn’t break its gaze with the man who backed away slowly, aiming his shotgun at the griffin’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David aimed his gun at the other man, “Put your gun down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The griffin took a step forward, hissing, which made the unknown man hesitate before lowering his weapon slightly. His head turned towards David, the whites of his eyes showing in the dark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew that face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Jeff?” David asked, his voice almost a whisper. David lowered his gun, clicking it into his holster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man- Jeff- lowered his as well. It seemed the griffin had quieted down, but it still watched Jeff with deadly intent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heel,” Jeff commanded his dog, which complied, returning to its quiet nature, trotting over to Jeff’s side, “I’d never thought we’d cross paths again, Smoke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David let out a chuckle, walking over to the taller man. He grabbed Jeff’s free hand, pulling him in close and giving a firm pat on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling’s mutual,” David muttered. He remembered Jeff’s firm grip and his malty scent, “What brings you out here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff smiled, the creases of his wrinkles showing dark in the night. The two long scars over his left eye brought David back to a year ago when he met Jeff. He still kept the same look: The shoulder length messy brown hair and a large beard. Not to mention his overly friendly personality that almost made David vomit when they first met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff slung his shotgun around his body with a strap, letting it rest on his back, “I could be asking you the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jake’s voice. The Brit turned around to see Jake standing not too far. He still seemed on edge, looking very uncomfortable and vulnerable in his human form, especially in front of a stranger who was armed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Acquaintance,” David stated with a small, affirming, smile, “Made me this.” David playfully tapped his fake eye. A very quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>tink </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be heard as David’s fingernail hit the glass eyeball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake didn’t react, his eyes only watched the two men carefully. He didn’t trust anyone yet, not after what happened with Dwight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff continued to look between David and what was the griffin. He remembered the stories David had told him of the beast he wanted his revenge on. The hunter had shown no mercy in his words, now, seeing them together was a shock. But he wouldn’t question it though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? Where’s Claudette” Jake asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David swallowed, a wave of shivers flowing through his body for a moment. He felt numb, not knowing how to explain the circumstances to Jake, “...a wendigo… attacked me, as ya probably ‘eard. And, it was…ah... mimickin’ Claudette’s voice,” David paused, he could barely see Jake’s face in the night, “We killed- or- he killed it.” David gestured over to Jeff who stood beside him silently, petting his dog to calm the animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake was quiet, and David was unsure if he was upset or not, but he continued, “We still ‘ave to keep lookin’ for Claudette; she could still be out there-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jake cut him off, “We’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could feel his face heat up as he clenched his fists, “What do ya mean?” David asked, his voice low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” Jake said back, no emotion in his voice. His persona stoic as a cement slab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t,” David argued, approaching Jake, “Ya telling me you’re ok with abandonin’ a friend in the woods after all she’s done for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know damn well she wouldn’t have given up if you were the one missing. How selfish can you be? Driving her away with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>attitude and then giving up after searching for what? Less than an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it,” Jake emphasized each word, his voice frustrated with David’s stubbornness, “She’s gone, we’re going back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down David knew Jake was right. But he couldn’t believe it. Someone as pure and caring as Claudette being brutally eaten alive by that… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hag-</span>
  </em>
  <span> David pressed his lips together in a tight line. What frustrated him more was how Jake was seemingly unwavered by it all. Not an inch of sorrow streaked his face, it was dumbfounding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what now… you don’t even care to find her remains so we can give her a proper burial?” David asked, trying to keep his voice steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a waste of time,” Jake said, “Nature elves are revived after 20 years anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Waste of time?” David seethed, “That’s what ya call honoring a person’s death? A waste of time?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake was silent, he knew David was upset with him, but he wasn’t going to take back what he said. David was just naive and emotional, it wasn’t his problem-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my life ‘ave I met someone who lacks such basic human morals. Can ya even show some sympathy for her? For anyone? Are we all just pawns in your life? Somethin’ to play with when you're bored? Is that what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am to you?” David paused, breathing in a shaky breath. His overwhelming anger was the only thing preventing him from crying. His eyes locked with Jake’s, which only fueled his emotions, seeing how dull they were. “Why the ‘ell am I even ‘ere?” His accent strong as David’s mind struggled to keep up with his mouth. “I’m an idiot for believin’ in your Entity </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> David spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were doing it for Evan,” Jake said, not thinking his words through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David’s entire body shook upon hearing Jake speak Evan’s name. He quickly closed the distance between them, Jake having no chance to react as David grabbed his jacket collar in both his fists before slamming him against a nearby tree. He could hear Jeff shout his name behind him, but that didn’t stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have no right to say his name-,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> David hissed, bringing his face close to Jake’s, “You're nothing but a beast- an animal! You’re better off with a bullet between your eyes and your pelt on the black market-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David!” Jeff’s heavy hand grabbed at the Brit’s arm. David grunted, shooting him a glare, but Jeff’s soft gaze, even in the night, did its work as David roughly released his grip on Jake’s jacket before turning his back and walking away. Jeff looked at the man in front of him- Jake- who stood beside the tree, a bit shaken up from the sudden attack but still maintaining his usual cold stare. Jeff gave him a disappointed look before glancing at David who had turned his attention to his dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Zeus,” Jeff smiled, walking over to his canine companion and giving the dog a few friendly pats on the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Saved my life,” David muttered as he crouched beside the German Shepherd, petting its back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s trained to do that,” Jeff joked, “...He… he was the one who told me you were here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I mean, anyone could ‘ave ‘eard my scream from a mile away,” David huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I meant from a day or two ago. He saw you in the woods, with your friend-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not friends,” David quickly corrected him, his expression dropping into resentment once more. He gave the dog one last pat on the back before standing up, wiping his hands on his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enemies, rivals, whatever,” Jeff sighed, “point is, the two of you aren’t going to get anywhere if you keep fighting like this-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done fighting,” David put a hand up, waving Jeff off, “I’m goin’ back ‘ome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of tense silence as Jeff tried to find a way to respond to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still living in Manchester?” Jeff asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” David sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff placed a hand on David’s shoulder, the human to human contact bringing some distant connection between them. Something David missed so, so much. Jeff could feel the way David’s muscles tensed, and how his body shook with internalized emotions. He needed to get through to him- he needed David to open up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Something happened to Evan?” Jeff asked, his voice low, but sympathetic to David’s internalized pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David’s breathing hitched, his hand shooting up to his mouth to suppress a sob. God he felt like a child, breaking into a withering mess at the mention of Evan’s name. The memories from the pub flooding back all at once. David could only shake his head side to side. He wanted to tell Jeff “no” but his mouth couldn’t form the word. It was just one word. So why couldn’t he say it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two letters… two fucking letters…</span>
  </em>
  <span> David bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s because it’s a lie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David told himself. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen to Evan, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it hurt him. Not a moment passed where David didn’t feel the pain of Evan’s death. It was still fresh in his heart, and tearing at his soul constantly. He felt worthless without him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worthless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David repeated to himself in his mind. That’s what he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace. Jeff’s large arms wrapping around David’s shivering form, the gap between them reduced to nothing as David leaned against Jeff’s soft body, sinking into his chest and feeling the pulse of their heartbeats. Listening to Jeff’s strong breaths helped David manage his own staggered breathing as he wept into the crook of Jeff’s neck. Pressing a large hand to the back of David’s head, Jeff could feel the wetness of David’s tears dampen his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evan was never affectionate to David. As an assistant to one of the greatest hunters alive, David wasn’t all too upset about it. But that didn’t invalidate the bond those two shared. It was something more than co-workers. It was a familial connection, but not by blood, instead by heart, something Evan valued much more than anything. Being a first generation business, family ties meant nothing to him, just as it meant nothing to David. Moving forward from their families was a hard choice to make, but upon meeting each other, they formed a new family, one far more durable than any dynasty could create.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It would ‘ave been easier if Evan was dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself. He choked on another suppressed sob. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like I ‘ave to prove myself to someone I don’t even know is alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David sucked in a sharp breath as another wave of tears welled up in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evan is alive. I know he is.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Jeff’s hands began to rub circles on David’s back, forcing his tears to spill over once more. David doesn't remember the last time he cried, but he wasn’t ashamed now. It was Evan he was upset over, and he was worth every tear that fell from David’s eyes and so much more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed before David was able to compose himself, reluctantly unraveling himself from Jeff’s arms and wiping at his eyes with his fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He muttered, using the sleeve of his shirt to mop up the wetness on his cheeks. Jeff gave the Brit a gentle smile, which forced David to look away as it reminded him of Claudette. He let out a long breath through his mouth to flatten out the tremble in his voice. There was a rough nudge at David’s leg, looking to his side he couldn't resist but smile as he was greeted by the German Shepherd, its tail wagging in a soft motion, and its eyes shining with affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” David heard Jeff say. They were close that only the two of them could hear their words. David gave Jeff a small nod as his hand found the soft fur of the dog’s head. He scratched behind the dog’s pointed ears, earning some pleased reactions from the canine. David huffed in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” David called out to Jake, who the two of them had almost forgotten was still there waiting beneath the tree silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jake unfolded his arms, his expression unreadable in the dark, “Have you decided?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, we’re going back to your place like ya said,” David turned to Jeff, “You’re coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye he could see Jake tense up, “No he’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either you let me bring him, or I let Jeff bring me back to Manchester,” David retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake turned his gaze to Jeff who shifted uncomfortably in his place, “Don’t you have other things to do?” Jake asked, his tone coming off as a threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff looked at David, who’s eyes were still bloodshot from crying, “Not that I know of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned the two of them a disgusted eye roll from Jake, the most emotion he had shown that night. In an instant, Jake shifted into his griffin form and took off into the sky. David smirked, motioning Jeff to follow him as the griffin guided them to its hoard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving, it was close to midnight. Jake, in his human form, attended to the vampire who was still conveniently tied to the post. He untied his bindings, allowing Dwight to stand for the first time in hours. His legs ached as he stretched his muscles with a long exaggerated groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake, after removing his gloves and jacket, skinned the deer he had hunted, handing a bloody chunk to Dwight and leaving the rest for himself and the scraps for the newcomer’s dog. David found the berries Claudette had gathered, eating them like candy before passing out on the floor from exhaustion. His snores echoing throughout the cave walls caught everyone's attention including Jeff’s, who gingerly knelt beside him, laying his dark brown jacket over David’s sleeping figure like a blanket. The Brit had an exhausting couple days, being thrown into the middle of the woods and forced to help a couple of strangers track down a deity. But Jeff hoped seeing a familiar face would bring David the slightest bit of security.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake watched Dwight as he ate,the blood from the meat dripping between his fingers. His feelings for the vampire hadn’t changed, but Jake had nothing to lose at this point. Claudette was gone and his trust with David was in question; Jake needed to be the one to take that step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feelings were creeping up on him. For Jake, it was almost like second nature to suppress his emotions, after years of living on his own, years of neglect from his family, emotional pain and loneliness had become natural for him. He let it become armor that would protect him, even if it blocked off the affection and love he truly wanted. It was a trade off he had agreed to in order to protect himself and others…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the girl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake flinched when he heard Dwight’s voice. He didn’t want to answer that question. He was sick of it. He could feel his body go numb momentarily as he gathered his composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, sorry....” Dwight spoke before Jake could respond. His brown eyes gave him an innocent look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jake muttered, looking away. There was another long silence as Jake cut up the leftover meat into thin strips to be dried into jerky. He figured David would need the protein when he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was a nice girl,” Dwight spoke, his voice shaking slightly. Jake sighed. He appreciated Dwight’s attempts to cheer him up, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk about Claudette. Jake pressed his lips together as he cut the last piece of meat, laying it in line on a slab of wood. Just thinking about her made his heart ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jake grunted, trying his best to add to the conversation, “She was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight turned to his food again, sinking his fangs into a juicer portion of the meat to suck the blood out. He couldn’t have felt better after draining the meat dry, placing what was left beside him, he began to lick at his teeth, savoring the taste of the animal’s blood. It was much better than Jake’s blood had been, since the deer was considered a “normal species”. His body still craved for the hunter’s human blood, but he fought against it for the time being. Dwight was grateful he still had his life, yet alone a meal to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dwight said, bringing up a bloody hand to lick clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jake muttered. He was also covered in blood from his fingers to his elbows. Jake turned his gaze to the vampire who was knelt beside him on the ground. He hesitated, not knowing if what he was about to say was a good decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We- I need your help," Jake said, using a wet cloth to clean his hands and face. Then he handed Dwight his own, so he could wipe the blood that was dribbling down his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Jake cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's... in it for me?" Dwight asked. His glasses reflected the moonlight as the blood glistened on his pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or I can leave you here tied up until either you decide to eat yourself or starve to death," Jake said flatly, throwing the bloody cloth to the side to be cleaned later… or never.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes, “You’re not giving me much of a choice are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake simply shook his head, wiping his hands on his pants to dry them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When do we leave?" Dwight asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow morning."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter!</p>
<p>The song Claudette was singing is called "Honor for All" and I really recommend you give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFQwn6M1RMc</p>
<p>I created some fanarts of the characters which you can find below!</p>
<p>David: http://fav.me/ddx9wik<br/>Jake: http://fav.me/ddx9woo<br/>Dwight: http://fav.me/ddx9wv8<br/>Claudette: http://fav.me/ddx9ws4<br/>Jeff: http://fav.me/ddx9x0y</p>
<p>Thank you for all the support so far! If you want to talk to me on Twitter then click here! https://twitter.com/fourtears_ I'm super friendly don't worry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 20th, 1888 - 10:03pm (8 years ago)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Never show your face here again! Ungrateful bastard! Get out!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was his mother’s voice behind him. Her words cutting through the haze in David's mind like a bullet. <em> Oh… right. </em> His knuckles were red, not an uncommon sight. There was a groan beneath him, his father, battered to a pulp. <em> Who did this? </em> David blinked again- <em> Me? </em> There were hands pulling at his jacket, but David didn’t move from his place, straddling his father’s body, the only thing he could hear were his breaths and heartbeat. He didn’t even remember throwing the first punch. Everything happened so fast, like a blur, or a slap across the face. He couldn’t control himself, seeing his father raise his arm to beat his mother, there was no stopping him after David’s hand intercepted the blow. His body just moved on its own. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, the grunts, the <em> screams </em>. Then he was finally pulled off, his mother’s nails digging into the felt of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p><em> “David! </em> You’re <em> drunk! </em> Go back to the pub where you belong! You’re not welcome! <em> Get out!” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m not drunk- </em> David was about to say, but the words never left his mouth before he was pulled to his feet and pushed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare </em>come back-” His mother screeched, then with a harsh slam, there was a heavy wooden door separating David from home. Although now, it was no longer a place he could go back to. He was on his own now.</p><p> </p><p>Every night was the same routine. His father would ask him about getting a job, David would lie, and a fight would break out. When David would leave to his room, that is when he truly could see how thin the walls were. As he lay in bed, still fully dressed, he listened to the two voices in the other room, the yelling and swearing escalating until he heard a harsh slap. There would be silence after that, before he hears his mother’s soft steps walk down the hall to the master bedroom while his father’s heavy stomps make their way to his work space where he counted the bills and money he earned for the day. Suddenly, the weight on David’s shoulders was lifted. <em> He deserved it. </em> David thought, <em> Bastard ‘ad it comin’. </em></p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long before David found his way to a local pub. The atmosphere was unnaturally quiet for this hour, but that didn’t bother David, as his only intention was to get drunk out of his mind and maybe have a few bitches in the process. He seated himself at the bar table, unzipping his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Beer please,” David called out to the bartender, who gave him an acknowledging nod. Lacing his hands together on the table, he began to rub away the splotches of blood that still stained his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s blood is that?” </p><p> </p><p>David looked over to his right to see a smug looking man- maybe a good 10 years older than him- playing with the ice cubes in his empty glass. He had sharp angular eyebrows, a strong nose, as well as a low jawline. His eyes were a rich hazel color that matched his hair, which was styled in a neat undercut and combed to the side. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, matched with olive green pants and suspenders. Classy motherfucker with a shit eating grin, goddamn did David want to put him in his place.</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business,” David grumbled, grabbing the beer bottle which was placed beside him. Popping the cap, he listened to the familiar fizz of the drink before tipping the opening of the bottle to his lips. He took several large gulps, downing nearly half the bottle in one shot before slamming it down with a gruff sigh. </p><p> </p><p>He looked over to the man beside him again. He was leaned over on one elbow, his empty glass in hand, swirling it to hear the ice clink together. He still watched him with his smug look, not even bothering to be sly about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” David smirked. He remembered he had only worn a white tank top underneath his jacket. This guy was definitely checking him out, “Like what ya see?”</p><p> </p><p>The other man stopped twirling his glass, placing it down on the table. His lips pressed together as he suppressed a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>David lost interest quickly, turning his attention back to his drink to down what was left. He could feel a sharp sting poking at his temples when he placed the bottle down. It felt good, a distraction to the other problems that swarmed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a name?” The man beside David asked. </p><p> </p><p>A glass shattered behind them, every head in the pub turning to see which idiot had dropped their drink. Laughter erupted along with applause, the usual manner people treated careless accidents like that.</p><p> </p><p>“David,” the Brit responded, turning back to the other man. That smug look never left his face as he raised a single brow.</p><p> </p><p>“King,” David said as he rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why this stranger wanted to know both his names, but it wasn’t like he was going to put his family in danger at this point. He wasn’t associated with them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Evan MacMillan,” the man responded, his voice filled with a strange enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>David gave him a slight nod, turning back to his empty beer bottle. He couldn’t afford a refill with the money he had on him right now, and he wasn’t gonna go back home to beg for more. So he pushed the bottle to the side with a sigh, crossing his arms on the table before him, and staring at the rows of drinks stored in the shelves just beyond where he was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for work?” Evan asked, leaning over to get a glimpse of David’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m lookin' for a drink,” David said leaning back in his chair and running a hand through the short hairs on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Evan’s smile continued to mock him, his dimples looking ever more cute as time passed. He grabbed a few bucks from his leather wallet before placing it on the table, tapping it with his fingers so the bartender could take his order.</p><p> </p><p>“Americano, on the rocks,” Evan said. He gave David a look before adding, “Make that two.”</p><p> </p><p>David’s face scrunched up as he turned away to hide his expression. He wasn’t too much a fan of sweet, soda-like, drinks. But if the man was offering to buy him a glass, he wouldn’t complain. The bartender snatched the money, stuffing it into his pocket before taking Evan’s empty glass to refill.</p><p> </p><p>“Had a rough night?” Evan asked, his hazel eyes staring at David’s hunched form. There were still blood stains on his tank top which he couldn’t just wipe away. So he gave Evan a tired look, hoping he’d drop the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Family being a bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>David closed his eyes with a sigh, “Yea.”</p><p> </p><p>Evan nodded, it was a simple gesture, but to David he could tell it was genuine. Evan had a story to tell also, maybe someday, but not today.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence until the bartender arrived with their drinks. The reddish-pink liquid fizzing softly the bubbles rising past the ice cubes that filled the majority of the glass. Beads of sweat formed on the clear surface of the glass which Evan began to wipe with a cloth. He tipped his drink with a “cheers”, giving David a cocky smile that continued to tug at his lips even when he drank.</p><p> </p><p>David raised the glass to his mouth. The smell burned his nostrils as he felt the cold, pricks, of the fizz dance at the brim of his glass. Taking a sip, he felt the fruity flavor buzz on his lips. After he set the glass down, he fished out the orange slice that was resting on the mountain of ice so he could squeeze the juice out. It was a refreshing taste to say the least; definitely a change from plain, cheap, beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it?” Evan asked with a smirk, there was the smallest gap between his two front teeth which David hadn’t noticed before. Other than that, his smile was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bad,” David grumbled, licking the sweet orange flavor from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad?” Evan’s voice hitched playfully, “Hmph, I guess we all have our preferences.”</p><p> </p><p>David licked his lips as he pushed away his half empty glass. Evan did the same, a gruff <em> ahh </em> escaping his lips. Their eyes met again. A second passed before David decided to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what do ya do for a livin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Evan’s smile widened slightly, “I run my own bar, couple blocks down.” He tilted his head to the right to point out the direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” David asked, his arms unfolded as he leaned towards Evan, actually interested in what he had to say, “How come I haven’t seen it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a… seasonal business,” Evan responded. It was interesting to David how many different smiles Evan had. His mouth made up 90% of his expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking for work then I suggest you stop by my business sometime. I can pay you a few cents extra since, you know, we’re acquaintances.”</p><p> </p><p>David sighed roughly as he gave an annoyed eye roll, “I’m not lookin’ for work pal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just stop by and say hello could ya?” Evan responded. He sat forward and began to search his pockets for a cigar. He couldn’t ignore the way David’s attention came back full swing. Pulling out his pack, he twiddled the unlit cigar in his fingers, and called for the bartender to hand him a flame to light it.</p><p> </p><p>“You smoke?” Evan asked, pulling another cigar from the pack before putting the box back into his pants pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his parents hating his filthy habit, David couldn’t go a day without a good smoke. His father smoked as well, so he sure as hell didn’t see a problem with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” David said, reaching over to take the cigar between his fingers. The bartender brought the two men a source to light their cigars, the smoke quickly filling the air between them. Taking a long drag on his cigar, David let the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling it through his lips and nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I give you the address?” Evan asked, smoke billowing from his mouth as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya askin’ me out on a date?” David asked with a smug look.</p><p> </p><p>Evan smirked at David’s stupid expression, pulling an ink pen from his pocket, “Stop by and you’ll find out. Give me your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>David honestly wasn’t in the mood to get “tattooed” by a stranger, but he extended his arm out anyway, allowing Evan to wrap a single hand around David’s muscular forearm, his grip strong like a bear trap. Holding his cigar between his teeth, Evan looked down as he wrote the address to his pub onto David’s arm, the cold ink seeping into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll remember my name right?” Evan asked after he capped the pen and removed the cigar from his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t count on it,” David joked with a cough, tapping the ashes from his cigar with his fingers. He sucked out the last puff the cigar had to offer before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out with his boot. He stared at the dark ink on his right forearm, which was surprisingly written in beautiful script despite the canvas being human flesh. He looked up at Evan, who was still sucking on his cigar. His cheeks sunk in as he breathed in a long drag, the smoke flowing from his mouth and nose in a steady line.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget,” Evan teased, shooting the Brit yet another shit eating smirk. David couldn’t resist anymore as he stood up, closing the distance between him and Evan, who still sat on the tall wooden chair beside the bar. Plucking the cigar from Evan’s fingers, David placed one hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>David flicked the lit cigar aside as his lips found their place on Evan’s. The other man flinched at the contact, pushing David away with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of embarrassment washed over David’s body. There was a loud crash as Evan’s chair tipped over, the other man catching himself on the edge of the table. David looked down at his chest where Evan had pushed him away. The burning in his face turned ice cold as he saw two bloody hand prints freshly stamped onto his white tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Evan?” David looked up at the man who was now standing before him, his eyes wide and horrified. Evan’s expression was filled with immense fear, nothing he had ever seen before. His hazel eyes shimmered, and his mouth was agape, trying to form words. There was a nearly silent <em> drip </em> which caught David’s attention as his eyes trailed lower to Evan’s arms which were covered in blood up to his elbows, and in his right hand he gripped a long bloody cleaver. David could feel his breathing quicken, as he backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Evan? What… what did you do?” David asked, his voice a harsh whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Evan didn’t respond, his face streaked with pain and disbelief. His brows were furrowed upwards, creating creases on his forehead, and his hair was disheveled, stray strands falling before his face. Within the hazel color of his eyes David could see what remained of a burnt out flame. Like a campfire abandoned by its campers, left glowing in the night like lava. </p><p> </p><p>“The Entity calls me.”</p><p> </p><p>Those were the only words David heard before the flame within Evan’s eyes relit. His face contorted into pure anger as if he had seen the devil, and his arm, grasping the cleaver above his head, was swung down in one smooth motion upon David’s form as a scream escaped his lips.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What the-” </em> David didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he crossed both his arms over his head to block the blade which would have easily sliced through both his limbs. David thought he was dead, but then there was a harsh <em> clang </em> as the cleaver fell from Evan’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Uncrossing his arms and looking up he could see the weapon lying between them. His eyes struggled to focus, as a strangled gurgled could be heard-</p><p> </p><p>“Evan?” David lowered his arms, his eyes still wide with panic. But then he saw an even more horrific scene before him. Spider-like limbs were sprouted from Evan’s back curling around his body like a cage, its sharp claws hovering over his throat, ready to pierce it. Evan grabbed at one of the limbs with both hands, struggling for his life to keep the sharp leg away from him. His feet backed up from the effort, until he couldn’t anymore, the claw slicing his throat open nearly to the point of decapitation. A choked scream escaped Evan’s lips as his body fell backwards, the spider limbs evaporating into a thick, black, smoke.</p><p> </p><p>David couldn’t hear his voice, but he knew he screamed Evan’s name.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He pulled himself from his dream with a sharp gasp. David could feel his heart pounding in his ears, sweat dripped down from his forehead, a stark contrast to his mouth which was as dry as paper.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff’s dog, Zeus, was the first to greet him. Nudging its furry head into David’s arm, the Brit instantly began to feel the fear from his nightmare slowly fade away. He pushed himself into a sitting position, then continued to pet the German Shepherd who comfortably made himself at home on David’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus, off!” Jeff’s voice called out, the artist briskly walking over to David who was being smothered by Zeus’s kisses.</p><p> </p><p>David chuckled, eventually pushing the dog away and wiping his face with his sleeve, “It’s fine,” David said with a weak smile. He was still shaken up from his dream, and judging by the concerned look on Jeff’s face, he prepared himself for the questions to come.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff extended a hand to David, pulling him up to his feet. Placing a caring hand on his shoulder, Jeff gave David a smile and a tight squeeze before letting go. </p><p> </p><p>“Water?” He asked, grabbing one of the canteens lined up on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>David nodded as he licked his lips, his dry tongue feeling horrible in his mouth. After drinking what was left in the canteen, David glanced over to Jeff, who carefully watched him with his warm brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem a bit shaken up,” Jeff stated, taking the empty canteen from David’s hands and placing it on the floor beside him, “You still smoke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, you got any on ya?” David asked, perking up. He could feel the urges of his addiction simmer in his gut. It had been too long since he had a good smoke. He needed something to calm him down, relieve the jitters which still ricocheted in his body after waking up from that nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff pulled out a pack of cigars from his jacket pocket, holding two of them between his fingers, and lighting them with a match. He shook the flame out before handing David his cigar which the Brit hastily took and placed between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>After a few long breaths, David began to feel his nerves relax, closing his eyes to savor what could be his last smoke. He felt Zeus brush up against his leg, urging the hunter to pet him, which he did with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad dream?” Jeff asked, knocking the ash off the tip of his cigar.</p><p> </p><p>David sucked in a long drag before exhaling through his nose, the burn of the smoke warming up his body in a pleasurable way. He didn’t bother to look at Jeff or respond to his question because they both knew the answer to it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Jeff sighed, taking another puff from his cigar, “You don’t have to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Zeus trotted over to Jeff’s side, leaving David uncomfortably alone. It was easy to get distracted in the wisps of the smoke, the details from last night’s dream still haunting David’s mind like spirits from the past. He remembered that memory so clearly. He remembered that kiss. But he couldn’t understand what happened after, the horror he saw, the words that Evan spoke as if he were possessed. <em> The Entity calls me. </em> David brought the cigar to his lips again, taking a deep breath. There was a pit in his stomach, one of worry, and of fear that Evan was in danger, or perhaps more dangerous than David had perceived. He didn’t know which, but it only fueled his determination to find an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, we’re heading out to the river,” Jeff spoke softly. He dropped the cigar and put it out under his boot, “We're not coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>David coughed on the smoke, the warm chemicals burning his eyes and making them water. Figuring he had enough, he smothered the cigar on the cave wall before tossing it to the ground. It came as a relief to hear he wouldn't be stuck in the constraints of this dull cave anymore, but part of him worried about where the four of them would head to next. He looked over to Jake and Dwight who were already shifting through Jake’s piles to find some useful weapons and tools to bring along. Jeff had grabbed a couple canteens to fill with water at the river, then turning to David, he called him over.</p><p> </p><p>“Jake made some jerky for you,” Jeff said, his voice cautious as he studied David’s expression closely, “Over there on the wood.” He pointed out with a nod of his head.</p><p> </p><p>After last night’s fight, David was surprised Jake would even bother to spare him a meal. He didn’t want to talk to the man, not after the way he shrugged off Claudette’s death as if it were nothing. But his body felt lethargic and starved, so he walked past Jake without shooting him a glance, sitting beside the block of wood, and eating the meat piece by piece. The salt tasted strong on David’s tongue. <em> Bastard really didn’t want the meat to rot huh. </em> David thought to himself as he chewed on the dried strips. He could feel the pains in his stomach relieve as his appetite was fulfilled. It was good to have some real food after so long. </p><p><br/>He placed the last strip between his teeth like a cigar and sucked on the salt as he stood up to go search for ammo for his guns. Jake seemed to have an endless supply of shit he’d probably never use, it amused David, as he unloaded some bullets from a near empty revolver and filled it into his own. Even with two guns, David knew that wouldn’t be enough bullets for the journey he was about to embark on, but there was nothing more he could do. David clicked his gun back into his holster before rubbing his face with his hands. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his body shiver as he exhaled. <em> Dear god please let this be a dream. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More fanarts!</p><p>Evan: http://fav.me/ddxpdtc<br/>Young Evan: http://fav.me/ddxpdwi<br/>Zarina: http://fav.me/ddxpddk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jake and Dwight share a moment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avoiding people was one thing Jake was good at. He never felt a need to connect with anyone, never felt a need for contact, nor a need to share his opinion; it was like an art to stay silent, keep to himself and live on the outskirts of this so-called society. Life as it seemed, in its purest form, bored him. And no matter the people he met throughout the years, or centuries, they were all the same. <em> So am I. We are all the same. </em> Or maybe he was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something peculiar about humans that Jake despised. Amongst years of observing, their quirks and moral values came to light. It wasn’t hard to see how social these creatures were. They thrive in bundles or <em> towns, </em> as they call it. It was a bit of a joke to say the least, how much they depend on each other to survive. Pluck one sorry soul away from their home and they are dead meat floating in an open ocean- helpless just as humans are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake could hear David and Jeff’s distant conversation from afar as he watched them mingle by the river side. There was no drive within him to join, even when Jeff politely asked if Jake wanted to take a dip with him and David in the river, Jake simply shook his head “no” and plopped himself down on a shady patch of grass a good deal from the other two for some peace and quiet. His body felt lethargic and his knee was already beginning to ache so he extended his leg out in the most comfortable position he could manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Griffins were an independent species. It had been years since Jake left his family prematurely, but not once did that bother him. He felt free on his own. Free from the constraints of his parents, free from the neglect, free from the expectations. There was never a reason for him to go back, as most griffins never see their family again once they part. He didn’t miss them; he <em> couldn’t </em>miss them. It just simply wasn’t in his nature to grow connected to anyone. And maybe that’s why he didn’t cry when Claudette was killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Excuses. </em> Jake scolded himself. That’s all he has been thinking off since last night’s fight with David. Seeing him upset over a girl he had known for what? Two days? Jake didn’t know how to react. Comforting people wasn’t something he was accustomed to. Not once in his life had he ever needed to use those skills, but <em> hell </em>did he wish he had been the one to wrap an arm around David’s form when he needed it most. It was a strange feeling to him, which he suppressed in the moment, that made him feel alive for once. There was a sense of purpose that drove him to feel sorry for what he had done. This feeling, maybe guilt is what they called it, was new to Jake. He was learning, and slowly adapting to human emotions. He could read the sorrow on David's face, the anger, the love…? No, that word didn’t exist. It was a silly concept humans had created, nothing but a distraction. Then why was it connected to the warmth he felt when he was around the hunter? It was something he had begun to crave as days passed, from the moment he met David to last night, when he destroyed that trust he had built. Something within Jake broke the moment David slammed him against that tree. It wasn’t the words that hurt, it was the damage Jake saw he caused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it was just second nature to push him away. That’s what Jake was taught to do, abandon his problems and move on. But now, it had become harder for him to forget about his past. Remnants of it cling to him like broken shards of glass, biting away at his being and reminding him that those problems still exist. He couldn't just abandon the mess he started. Now that David was involved in his mission, Jake felt the need to stick it through. And if that meant he needed to open up to him, then so be it. Maybe then he could feel that warmth again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hand on his arm, cold and dead, which made Jake flinch at the contact. He pulled his arm to himself, rubbing at his exposed forearm. Jake reconsidered putting his jacket back on, as it was tied around his waist, his brown gloves and scarf stuffed into its pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight was beside him- he retracted his hand from Jake as if he had received an electric shock. “Sorry.” He mumbled, kneeling beside Jake in the shade. Jake turned away, hoping Dwight would leave him alone if he ignored him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know my hands are cold,” Dwight added, looking down at his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not-” Jake cut himself off, biting on his lower lip. He didn’t want to start a conversation, and he didn’t have the energy in him to leave and find another quiet place to sit. Besides, that wasn’t gonna stop Dwight from following him like a lost puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Dwight asked reluctantly, “You… seem tense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Tense- </em> Jake almost felt offended by that word. Of course he was tense. There wasn’t a reason why he <em> wouldn’t </em> be tense. It was not just physical wear, but also his mind was tired beyond belief. His body felt weaker every day, and not a moment passed where he wasn’t reminded of the Entity’s presence. Deep down he could sense it. He knew Dwight could as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Jake’s voice is sour. He didn’t mean for it to come out that way, but it’s hard for him to mask his bitter attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches the way Dwight flinches at his response, as if he wasn’t expecting Jake to refuse his offer. Jake’s hand unknowingly does up to his neck to scratch at the bite wound, small flakes of dry blood chipping away like paint. He could feel fresh blood on his fingertips, so he stopped and wiped his hand on his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight shifted uncomfortably, “L-Look, I’m sorry about what I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Jake looked at Dwight, confusion streaking his face before he realized what Dwight was referring to, “Don’t mention it.” He said coldly, his usual hard gaze returning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dwight watched as Jake’s eyes locked onto David. He feels that familiar heat boil within him, but he suppresses it. Instead he decided to poke some fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you care about him?” Dwight asked. He watched Jake’s form go rigid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not a <em> thing </em>.” Jake spat, shooting Dwight a warning glare. The way Jake’s breathing picked up was an easy indicator that there was at least something going on between the two. Dwight covered a toothy grin with a single hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just teasing you,” Dwight lied. Jake picked up on it and shifted over slightly on the grass with a grumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has he mentioned how beautiful you are?” Dwight said, his voice was low and had a gentle grasp to it. One that grabbed at Jake’s heart immediately. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glance at Dwight’s eyes. They were their usual chocolate brown, which meant he wasn’t being driven by his vampiric indulgences. It made Jake’s stomach flutter, receiving a genuine compliment after so many years of being alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not.” Jake grumbled, catching on to Dwight’s games. The usual bite to his tone seemed to have faded, which pleased the vampire as he placed a hand on Jake’s thigh. This time he didn’t pull away, which allowed Dwight to crawl closer to Jake’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are.” Dwight argued playfully, reaching out to touch Jake’s face. His hand was quickly swatted away, Jake’s eyes watching the vampire closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You’re lying. </em> Jake responded in his head. There was nothing more to this relationship than just the desire for physical touch, and both men knew that was the truth. Jake couldn’t care less, as he closed his eyes and leaned into Dwight’s hand that had begun to entangle within his long messy hair. He could feel the small tugs as Dwight unknotted some of the tangles, earning the vampire a satisfied ghost of a smile from the man beneath him. It wasn’t long before Jake felt a hand push on his chest, and then he was on his back, Dwight’s form hovering over him as he lay. Jake immediately began to panic, using his elbows to prop himself up, only to be met with a cold hand on his cheek, Dwight’s knuckles brushing gingerly against Jake’s beard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, shhh-” the vampire hushed him, “Relax, let me make you feel good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake allowed himself to fall back onto the bed of grass, his black hair spreading out around his head as he rested. Dwight continued to pet Jake’s hair like he would a cat, it seemed like the man enjoyed the touch, as Jake’s eyes gave off a blissful sparkle, something Dwight never thought his cold dark stare would be capable of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Dwight asked, keeping one hand within Jake’s hair and the other propped beside Jake’s head. He didn’t receive an answer as Jake wrapped both his hands around Dwight’s neck and pulled him down. The vampire felt his heart jump as their faces were now inches apart. It was almost like an invitation the moment Jake closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, Dwight following through as he pressed his lips against Jake’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the way Jake barely opened his lips, Dwight could tell he was out of practice, so he took control, allowing Jake to follow his lead, and when he refused to open up, Dwight tried out a little trick. Placing a knee between Jake’s legs, he gently pressed against Jake’s crotch with his thigh, the man beneath him opening his mouth in a quiet moan which Dwight quickly took advantage of, heating up their kiss with his tongue. The hands around Dwight’s neck scratched at his nape as Jake’s legs shifted underneath him, but eventually he relaxed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When their lips parted, Jake looked as if he were in a daze. His hair was disheveled, his eyes half closed, and his breathing a shallow pant. Dwight untangled himself from Jake’s arms, kneeling to the side to allow the other man to eventually prop himself back up on his elbows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a soft <em> clink </em> as Dwight twirled the loop of keys on a single finger, the gold pocket watch grasped within that same hand. The vampire gave Jake a smirk as he let out a mischievous chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fucking bastard,” Jake said, his voice trying to mask anger but his lips betraying him as a smile tugged at the tips. He sat up and patted his pants pocket to find that he had indeed been pick-pocketed in the middle of a passionate kiss. <em> What a troll. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be taking these back,” Dwight chirped as he clicked the loop back at his belt and dropped the pocket watch into his vest pocket, “They don’t open up some secret treasure chest if that’s what you were thinking,” Dwight joked, “One is a house key the other is my work key. I kept it for memories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake nodded, giving Dwight a vacant look before turning his gaze towards the grass in front of him, which he plucked one by one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you ever miss your family, Jake?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Jake’s answer was immediate, which sent a cold wave through Dwight. He knew not to press the topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get it, sorry for asking,” Dwight mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Jake sighed, “I didn’t mean to… treat you like an asshole. I know I can be insensitive at times. I’m… I’m <em> trying </em>to change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came as a shock to Dwight to hear Jake admit to his faults. His mind struggled to come up with a sympathetic response, so the vampire nodded and gave an affirming smile instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be transparent in order for me to trust you… It’s what I love about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake gave the vampire a half smile. His gaze grew somber every passing second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need to hear that from a friend; I need to hear it from David.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an expected response, and Dwight forced himself to shake off the jealousy that crept onto him. Jake obviously had feelings for David, although the stoic man refused to show it. Dwight wondered what his purpose was in this love triangle. He didn’t mind being the one to provide them with physical pleasure while those two lovebirds gathered up the courage to confess. He was spontaneous in his relationships and as a vampire it was in his nature to be promiscuous. He only hoped he wasn’t getting in the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m a friend to you?” Dwight said with a sly smirk, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake scoffed, looking away with a blush not even his beard could hide, “If that’s what it takes to shut you up then sure, we’re friends.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Jake!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Jeff’s voice. Him and David were jogging over with Zeus trailing behind his owner. There was a worried look on both their faces, which alerted Jake and Dwight, the two of them standing up quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David was shirtless with his white shirt and vest tucked under one of his arms. When the four of them had gathered underneath the shade of the tree, David revealed his forearm to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” He said, showing the inside of his forearm to Jake. There were red makings scratched into his skin, forming letters and numbers. It was an address.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 795 MacMillan Estate Shelter Woods </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David’s worried eyes met Jake’s, “It was just a dream-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know this address?” Jake asked, grabbing David’s wrist in one hand and running his fingers gingerly over the slightly raised letters on his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David shook his head, “No, I don’t. Listen- listen, last night I saw Evan in my dreams. It- it started out as a flashback, way back to the day I met ‘im. But then it turned into somethin’ much worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He saw Evan get attacked by the Entity,” Jeff cut in, giving Jake a hard stare. He placed a hand on David’s shoulder to calm the man who was shaking in his boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you saw The Entity?!” Jake asked David, his voice raising in volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a physical manifestation of The Entity,” Jeff said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake shot the man a glare. He was still hesitant around this newcomer, as Jake could sense something about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He knows more about this than I do-” David said, defending Jeff. He yanked his arm out of Jake’s grasp, “In my dream he 'ad written the address to the pub, but this… I’ve never been 'ere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did The Entity look like?” Dwight asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David swallowed and closed his eyes as he tried to remember the ending of his dream right before he woke up. “Spider legs?” he answered, shooting Dwight an unsure look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Dwight curse under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Jake asked, turning to Dwight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire shook his head, "It's… what I imagined. It's what I felt…" His voice trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake remembered what Dwight had told him the day he interrogated him. <em> The feeling of being grabbed </em> . Maybe it was The Entity trying to control him. It was a scary thought that Jake pushed far back in his mind. But he couldn't ignore the possibility of being <em> grabbed </em>. Every mythical creature could sense the power of The Entity growing, slowly but steadily rising nonetheless. It needed more. That's why it was reaching out to beings who would serve it. Dwight was probably a soft target considering how fickle he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed his thoughts behind him for the time being as he returned to the question of the address etched onto David's skin. Luckily Jake was familiar with the Shelter Woods. He had salvaged some treasures from the abandoned estate in the past. From what he remembered, the woods were thick and dark. There were industrial structures by a mining site which had been blown up it seemed. In the heart of the estate there was a large mansion, the door broken down as robbers had already looted most of the expensive treasures. Jake had picked up the scraps, tools, and other items of lesser value. It was a good 30 years ago when the estate was abandoned. Jake doesn’t know the tale of what happened to its owners, but he was sure David would want to know. Any information about Evan’s past was critical to understanding Zarina’s need to capture him, and maybe what The Entity plans to use him for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“David, we’re going,” Jake broke the silence, his eyes watching the hunter who was as pale as a ghost, “It will only be a day at most.” Jake continued as he began to shrug on his jacket and slip on his gloves. David did the same, buttoning up his shirt and vest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you two are leaving without us?” Dwight asked, looking from Jake to Jeff and then to David.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wait here,” Jake stated as he buttoned up the last button and tied his scarf around his neck once more, “David-” Jake called the hunter’s name to get his attention as he stepped out into the open sunlight, switching into his griffin form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a chance he could intercept The Entity, and he wasn’t going to pass up that opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dwight and Jeff talk (Happy Pride Month!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Night was beginning to fall to Dwight’s relief, as he no longer needed to jump from one patch of shade to another. He and Jeff moved over a log to the river side to use as a bench, then Jeff built a small campfire using rocks and sticks from the forest. It was a temporary set up, and the sky was clear so luckily they did not have to worry about any rain. Zeus brought back a rabbit from his hunt, which Jeff skinned and roasted over the flames. He was glad Dwight didn’t need to eat, because a single rabbit could barely satisfy two men and a dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft crackle as the fire burned. The aroma of cooked meat was a pleasure to Jeff’s nose as he roasted the meat on a stick he had tied it to. The vampire beside him was silent, the red flicker of the campfire reflecting off his glasses lenses as he stared blankly into the flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder at Dwight, Jeff couldn’t help but see a hollow shell of what this vampire used to be. A person who is turned loses a lot of their humanity in the process. It is a completely different lifestyle they have to adapt to, and sometimes the change is too much to handle. For Dwight, it seemed he was hanging on by a thread. It was obvious he was never an outgoing or flirtatious playboy, but that is the person he was forced to become. He seemed ashamed of the vampiric urges he felt all the time, because it wasn’t him, but there was no going back. Every passing day Dwight tried to normalize these feelings, he tried to normalize </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeff, the meat is on fire.” Dwight’s voice pulled Jeff from his thoughts. He raised the stick from the flames and quickly shook the fire out. The rabbit meat was now crisp and black but it was salvageable. He cut it into smaller pieces once it cooled, saving half for himself and half for Zeus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tender feel of the meat, and the savory smell made Jeff remember how much he missed home back in Canada. There was a spice to the air, one of pine and syrup that he yearned for. The crunch of snow beneath his boots as he and Zeus went out hunting, the bite of the bitter cold wind that blew through the rustic wilderness of his cabin shop in Alberta. It was only the taste of freshly cooked meat and the crackle of the fire before him that remained of that life he left behind. He became a nomad, locking up his cabin until further notice, the wooden “Closed” sign hanging on the frosted oak door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems Dwight was reading his mind. “You’re not from around here are you?” Dwight asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded, “I’m Canadian. Live in Ormond, Alberta.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight hummed a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>mhmm</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he nodded his head slightly, his left hand finding comfort playing with the keys strapped at his belt loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Jeff gave Dwight a warm smile, delighted that the vampire was engaging in some sort of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew up in America,” Dwight began. His lips pressed together for a moment before he continued, “came to England to escape Caleb. I’ve been here for a couple years, lived a peaceful life up until now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hot on your trail?” Jeff asked, the warmth in his expression changing to concern. Dwight nodded slightly, the shadows from the flames making his expression look grim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff took a swig of water from his canteen. "I met the fellow once. On a trip through America, ran into him at a weapons shop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Small world..." Dwight mumbled to himself, “So what brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff scratched at his beard, “It’s complicated, but long story short, I was in communication with Evan for several months recently. He wanted me to meet him face to face, so I left Canada to come to Manchester. The terrain was foreign to me and I ended up delaying my arrival by a week. Turns out that cost me everything. But then I ran into David in the woods, and I knew he would have some information on Evan, so I stuck around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight stared at Jeff with wide, curious, eyes, “But from what I’ve heard, you’ve met David before. So how can you say you’re not familiar…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff shook his head as he leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee, "No, that lad came over to me in Canada. About a year ago after the incident, I made him a new eye. It's my specialty. I'm an artist. I make glass eyes and prosthetic limbs for a living. It became a business after people started questioning this beauty." Jeff pointed at his left eye, the one with two scars running through it. It was just like David's. Almost indistinguishable from his real eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he doesn’t strike me as the type of person who leaves his home country often.” Dwight stated with a smug look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff let out a chuckle, “I can assure you, he’s not. The lad wouldn’t shut up about the cold, not even for a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight gave Jeff a crooked smile. “Sounds like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. There wasn’t a moment where his emotions weren’t painted on his face. Jeff remembers the day he met him, the way he stormed into his shop with his payment already grasped in his gloved fist. After taking David’s heavy coat and seating him down, he remembered the flame that burned in David’s one good eye. He would not shut up about his revenge and hatred for the griffin who attacked him. Jeff could merely smile and comfort the man as he fitted a custom made eye that matched the size of his eye socket and the dark brown iris of his remaining eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation moved on from that particular incident to hunting in general. Jeff promised to take David into the Canadian wilderness if he ever came back. He remembers the half-hearted promise David made, as it was obvious he was not a fan of the cold. But Jeff assured him that the summer weather was much more tolerable. David let out a huff in response which could have translated to “yea sure”. It was a year since then, and throughout that time Jeff had received several more requests for prosthetic limbs or glass eyes. He would get a letter every so often (signed by Evan MacMillan, David King, or both), thanking him for his work. It seemed Jeff had unwillingly become the designated prosthetist for Evan’s business. And he was ok with that, it meant more work for him, and in result more connections.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff poked at the base of the campfire with a stick, letting the embers flare in the night. There was something on Dwight’s mind, and Jeff had a feeling he knew what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know… exactly what’s going on?” Dwight asked. His voice was a small whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff let out a sigh and shook his head, “No, the details are not adding up at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight swallowed and pressed his lips into a hard line. “What about David and Evan? They’re just hunters aren’t they? How are they connected to The Entity?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jeff gave Dwight a sorry look. “I only know Evan from his letters and from what others say about him. David is his assistant, so he has close relations with him. How they are somehow important pieces to defeating The Entity is out of my knowledge, but all I know is that Evan is a notoriously mysterious man. There’s a lot linked to his last name, more than he was willing to tell us. The address written on David’s arm is a starting point. His estate must hold a lot of details on Evan’s past, information not even David knows. I can only hope it’s not a trap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trap?” Dwight’s voice hitched, “What makes you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m one to talk,” Jeff mumbled, “I don’t know Evan personally like David did, but can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust anyone at this point in time?” There was a small glimmer in Jeff’s dark brown eyes. “I want to believe Evan is on our side. After all, he sounded desperate to meet up when he wrote me that letter- but I know you feel it too. The Entity’s power, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>grabbing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you have described it. I bet Jake has felt it too, he just doesn’t want to admit it. The Entity corrupts, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight was silent. His expression cast in a dark shadow before he eventually gave Jeff an unsure look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know?” Dwight asked hesitantly. He wrung his hands nervously between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff didn’t need a clarification for that question. He had always kept it a secret. It was the reason why he isolated himself in the Canadian wilderness for years. But he was also an honest man; there was no point in lying, especially when Jake and Dwight were already beginning to catch on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So with a sigh, Jeff shook his head. “No, he doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…” Dwight bit his lip before continuing, “Why haven't you told him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now’s not the time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It had been almost a year since Jeff had seen David, and to find him in such a disheveled state broke his heart. The moment he wrapped his arms around David’s shaking form, he could feel the Brit crumble into a million pieces. Witnessing the deaths of two of his friends within the span of days was unimaginably traumatizing. He needed to ground himself, and step back, remember what it means to live. It was the hopelessness in David’s eyes that made Jeff fear he was about to give up. None of them knew what David was going through. None of them knew what it meant to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> during these stressful times. Jeff could remember the way David clung onto him, as if he were begging for Jeff to understand his pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Dwight pressed, as he gave Jeff a judgmental look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David needs… that human to human contact right now…” Jeff admitted. His breathing was steady and long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Truth is, he was never human. But he preferred his human form as the relationships he grew with other people were so valuable to him. He enjoyed the connection he felt when he helped a hunter walk away with a new leg or smile as they admired their new eye in a mirror. It brought him so much warmth, even in the frozen landscape of Canada. Human expressions fascinated him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight sucked in a sharp breath, “I- I… miss that.” He stared down at his hands which were laced on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a warm arm around Dwight’s shoulders. The vampire jumped at the touch, his head perking up and turning to Jeff’s soft gaze. There was a rush of relief that ran through Dwight’s body as he was pulled into a tight squeeze. He missed being comforted this way. It reminded him of how his mother used to calm him down after a rough day at work. The days where he’d come home tense and broken from the bullying he received from his coworkers. It destroyed his spirits everyday, but he had to gather himself each morning to go back to his job, as his family relied on him. And to Dwight, his family meant everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was an only child in his parent’s home, and to him it only meant he was lonely as hell. He swapped from job to job, trying to make a living for himself and to support his mother who suffered from health issues. She was always so supportive of anything he did, as long as he brought home food on the table, and paid the bills whenever they came around. It was a bland life for Dwight up until his latest job. There had been rumors that a vampire was lurking in the woods behind the building Dwight worked at. It was ridiculous to Dwight at the time, so he played it off, accepting the dare his coworkers had mocked him with. The woods were dark and there was a thick fog tumbling on the moist grass which made his flashlight practically useless. His coworkers had followed him for a good 20 minutes before they pushed Dwight to the ground and booked. When Dwight stood back up, adjusting his glasses, all he could hear were their distant laughs and hollers. Dwight was mortified, and he could feel his cheeks flare with anger. He picked up his flashlight shining it ahead where he saw the figure of a man. His heart jumped for a moment, before he realized it was someone he knew, in fact it was one of the coworkers who had walked into the woods with him. Dwight swallowed nervously as he stepped closer to him. He remembered the single word he asked before he was assaulted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you do this to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I deserve this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up from the attack was like a dream. Dwight didn’t remember much of what had happened except his neck was sore and bloody. There was a prickly feeling that resided in every inch of Dwight’s body, like static from an electric shock. Then as days passed, he lost that feeling, until eventually he went numb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t who I want to be,” Dwight choked on his words as he caved into Jeff’s embrace. His shoulder leaned into the larger man’s chest. He could feel Jeff’s heartbeat and somehow that familiar pulse never left his memory. It made Dwight’s entire body shake. There were so many things he missed, and the feeling of togetherness was one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff gave Dwight’s shoulder a firm rub before letting go. Dwight didn’t know what it was about this man, but he had a way of communicating feelings without uttering a single word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dwight muttered with a flustered expression. His hand wiped at his eyes despite there being no tears. It was a habit he had yet to break, so instead he masked it by adjusting his already straight glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Jeff smiled. The fire was getting weak, so he began to prod at it with a stick again before throwing in more firewood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey, boy! Down!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s giggly laughter caught Jeff’s attention as he looked back to the vampire who had since fallen backwards off the log and was being smothered by Zeus's wet kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeus! Off!” Jeff commanded. The German Shepherd gave Dwight one last sloppy kiss before trotting away to lay at Jeff’s feet. Dwight’s perfect smile was a pleasure to Jeff’s eyes. There was always so much stress engraved into the vampire’s face that Jeff couldn't even imagine what Dwight would look like without the dark shadows around his eyes. But the sound of his laugh was like bubbles, and his smile was like a romantic date night. It was such an odd combination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Dwight grunted as he wiped his face on his sleeve. He dusted his bottom off before taking a seat back on the log.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much of a dog person?” Jeff asked as he gave Zeus a pat on the head.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight cleaned his glasses lenses with a handkerchief he pulled from his pants pocket. After inspecting them, he placed the glasses back onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my mother owned two cats,” Dwight responded, his chocolate brown eyes meeting with Jeff’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they have names?” Jeff asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight shook his head, “They were outdoor cats. My mother didn’t want them to have names. Said I'd get too attached.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was something Jeff had also recognized about Dwight’s personality. He was clingy, but also anxiously aware of his behavior. It didn’t take much for Dwight to become attached to someone, and consequently fall for their lies. He was the gullible type, with a big heart. Jeff saw that good in him, or what remained of it. After years since being turned, it seems Dwight had mastered exactly what others had done to him. He was manipulative; once his eyes were set on a goal he had already formulated a plan of attack. His words were clever as well as the way he acted. But despite Dwight’s current nature, Jeff could see what morals he was built upon. And they were something he also followed: the idea of bonds. Dwight needed to feel connected to someone, whether it be physical or emotional. It seemed he was afraid of being alone more than anything. That is why he hasn’t left Jake and David’s company. There is a sense of security he feels when he’s around them. Maybe it’s the work of love, or perhaps something more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it already seems like Zeus has grown a liking towards you,” Jeff chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight gave Jeff a cheap smile, “Sure, dogs like everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everyone.” Jeff countered, thinking about Jake. It made him smirk as he shook his head in amusement, “Not everyone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire had almost burnt out by then, and Jeff decided to use the remaining glow to polish his shotgun which he lay on his lap. Using a red scarf he had tied to his hip, he rubbed the dirt from the metal barrel and polished the rustic wood handle. Once he set his gun aside by the log, Jeff chose not to revive the fire, instead making himself comfortable on the ground and resting his head on the side of the log like a pillow. Dwight’s eyes watched him in the dark as the larger man quickly dozed off into a deep sleep. Zeus curled up not too far from his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight could only remember what it felt like to sleep, and how deprived he had been working several jobs a day, getting less than 6 hours of solid sleep every night, and often making up those last 2 hours at his job. Now sleep wasn’t a problem for him. Dwight felt wide awake, as if he was running on adrenaline every hour of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Jeff as he slept made Dwight feel grateful for the trust the other man had towards him. It was something no one had shown him for years. Jeff was so vulnerable, but the man clearly trusted Dwight’s company enough to fall asleep beside him- even without binding Dwight to a tree like a horse. To say the least, it made the vampire feel human for the first time in decades.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caleb Quinn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just approaching daybreak when the sound of a gunshot woke Jeff from his sleep. Dwight’s scream caught his attention as his eyes focused on the vampire who was struggling for his life. Both his hands gripped a bloody harpoon that had pierced his chest, right between his ribs. There was a long metal chain that attached to it, which was steadily being reeled in like a fishing rod. All Dwight could do was hold the chain and dig his heels into the dirt as he fought back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff grit his teeth as he reached for his shotgun and aimed it at the end of the chain. There was only one person he knew who used this type of weapon: Caleb Quinn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was something he remembered from years back when he met him at the weapons shop. Apparently it was a design he had created himself, The Redeemer, he called it. Designed specially to hunt and capture vampires, as the harpoon, metal and not wood, was therefore not lethal to its target, instead serving as a way to severely wound the vampire from a safe distance. From the stories Jeff heard of Caleb, he knew how good of a shot he was. Jeff readied his shotgun, taking aim at the tall figure who had appeared from the depths of the woods. That familiar cowboy hat came to light before Jeff’s eyes, as Caleb stepped forward, the cranking of the chain being reeled in overshadowing Dwight’s cries and Zeus’s barks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand down!” Jeff warned as he took aim at the gunslinger’s head. Caleb’s gaze broke from his prey for a moment, his light blue, almost pale, eyes taking aim on Jeff’s form before the creep of a smirk tugged at his thin lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff could barely process it before he felt the jaws of one of Caleb’s hunting dogs latch onto his arm, forcing his shotgun to slip from his hand, and hit the ground with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jeff grounded himself in place, not allowing the dog to pull him to the ground, where it would have then had access to his face and neck for an easy kill. Jeff was lucky for his jacket buffering the majority of the bite. The dog’s sharp teeth barely tore through the first two layers, which saved Jeff’s arm from being shred to pieces. Caleb’s dog let out a growl as it began to thrash its head side to side, tearing at the fabric, and forcing Jeff to regain his balance. Using his free hand, Jeff grabbed one of the spikes that were strapped to his chest strap, placing it between his fingers like brass knuckles, and stabbing the dog’s eye. While the dog lowered its head in a whimper, Jeff pulled his arm from the dog’s weakened bite, then he swiftly scooped up his shotgun and fired a single bullet into the dog’s head, killing it instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus let out a high pitched cry as the second hunting dog bit at his neck. Jeff didn’t hesitate to fire his gun at the dog’s torso. Its ribs quickly exploded in crimson blood as its body fell limp. Zeus trotted to Jeff’s side as he stepped past the pool of bloody grass and made his way to Caleb, who was now tending to a severely injured Dwight that stood face to face with his hunter, the harpoon still pierced within his chest. The vampire continued to struggle despite the blood that continued to pour from his gut. He was only a gun’s length away from death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon noticing Jeff’s presence, Caleb’s left hand reached for the gun strapped to his side, taking aim in a matter of seconds. Jeff did the same, both men standing silent and still in the early morning hours. With only Dwight’s soft choking breaths to break the silence, both Jeff and Caleb held their aim, unwavering, and ready to pull the trigger at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caleb? I highly advise you put the gun down,” Jeff spoke, slowly and clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion crossed Caleb’s expression before he readjusted his grip on his gun, “Who th’ hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, just… spare him.” Jeff’s eyes met with Dwight’s for a moment before he looked back at Caleb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, you must be a whole ‘nother level of stupid.” Caleb huffed with a shake of his head as he gave his redeemer a tug to shut Dwight up. His long beige hair hung in strands over his scar covered face, and his eyes shone brightly like opal stones even under the shade of his hat. “Ima generous guy, I reckon we can make a deal. Lookit here, ah got what ah need and you can get off easy without a bullet between yer eyes. How’s that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff swallowed, licking his lips and resting his finger on his shotgun trigger, “That’s not how this is going to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be! Yer askin’ for a bullet? Ah got plenty.” Caleb joked as he waved his gun wielding hand in a playful manner. “You know who ah am, so what’s keepin’ ya from runnin’ away with yer tail ‘tween yer legs? Ah got </span>
  <em>
    <span>rights </span>
  </em>
  <span>ta this here vampire. Hunting </span>
  <em>
    <span>rights</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So ya best back off if ya planin’ ta steal mah kill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jeff- just g-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadup ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Caleb hissed as he turned to Dwight and hit him across the head with his gun, knocking the glasses from the vampire’s face and earning Caleb a satisfying yelp from his prey. Dwight, who was still struggling against the harpoon of Caleb’s redeemer, gagged as blood poured from his mouth in disgusting globs, the vampire turning his head to the side to spit it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff used Caleb’s distraction to close some of the distance between them. The moment the gunslinger’s weapon locked back onto Jeff’s form he stopped dead in his tracks and took aim once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you best stay back ya ragamuffin,” Caleb warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not after him. He’s my friend-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He ain’t yer friend.” Caleb spat. “He’s just manipulating ya just like he did my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s expression tightened after Caleb’s sentence, as if painful memories had resurfaced. Jeff knew the vampire was guilty, but it wasn’t going to stop Jeff from defending him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand where y-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’ understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-But please just put the gun down so we can talk.” Jeff pleaded. He lowered his aim the slightest bit hoping Caleb would do the same. The vampire hunter didn’t budge, keeping his finger over the trigger and keeping his aim sealed on Jeff’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes ya think ahm takin’ directions from you?” Caleb growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff exhaled a sharp breath out his nose in frustration. This discussion was going nowhere, and it wasn’t long before Dwight would bleed out. The vampire’s pale body was already beginning to turn blue and sag on top of Caleb’s redeemer. His painful cries almost reduced to whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Removing a hand from his shotgun, Jeff took the next step and lowered his gun completely, raising his free hand to prove he was not a threat. “Don’t shoot, I just want to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out a wet cough, his entire body lurching over as thick blood dripped from his lips. Then what came after was almost too fast to comprehend. Dwight’s hand grabbed at Caleb’s pistol in an attempt to lower the gunslinger’s arm. The hunter swore under his breath as he jabbed the redeemer further into Dwight’s gut and threw him to the ground, the gun still impaled in his torso. In a swift motion, Caleb aimed his pistol down at Dwight’s shivering form, and that is when Jeff remembers screaming Dwight’s name and taking aim with his gun. Caleb’s opal eyes glinted viciously as he quickly switched his aim back onto Jeff, firing two bullets into the other man’s torso. The air was knocked out of Jeff’s lungs as the metal bullets sunk deep into his skin. Jeff sucked in a breath as he held one hand to one of the bullet wounds. He didn’t feel the blood seep through his jacket until a second later when he watched Zeus latch onto Caleb’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, there was another gunshot, and a high pitched cry from the German Shepherd whose tail tucked between his legs. Jeff didn’t know where Caleb had shot his dog, and he didn’t have time to think as he tackled Caleb to the ground, the gunslinger beneath him grunting as his back hit the grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using both hands to grasp the barrel of his shotgun, Jeff hit Caleb across the jaw with the handle. There was a brutal crack as the bone was broken. The bullet wounds in Jeff's chest began to ache and pour blood, but he stood his ground and aimed his shotgun at Caleb’s head as he straddled the man beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb chuckled, a deep and gravelly laugh before turning to the side and spitting out a wad of blood and teeth beside his head. His jaw was bent and painfully broken. It wasn’t as if he could speak anymore, so Jeff decided to relax his aim and snatch the gun from Caleb’s bony fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of the blood that seeped from his gunshot wounds felt disgusting on Jeff’s skin. If he were human, he would have been dead, but thankfully he was more durable than most species. A bullet wound was crippling but rarely lethal unless aimed in the right places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held his shotgun with a single hand and rested the barrel on the grass beside Caleb’s head. Watching Caleb’s hands cup his broken jaw, Jeff cringed as he heard the man crack it back into place with a sickening grind that even Jeff could feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah figured ya wasn’t human,” Caleb spoke, his teeth stained red with blood. “You an’ me gotta lot in common.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff held his breath as his eyes locked onto Caleb’s. The gunslinger’s pale eyes now glowing red like rubies. Jeff cursed to himself as he felt his body freeze in panic, but despite Caleb’s corruption he managed to shove the barrel of his gun into the gunslinger's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a monster. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> alike.” Jeff spat before pulling the trigger. He looked away as he felt blood splatter in all directions. There was a gurgling sound that could be heard from the body beneath him before it eventually faded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff tended to his dog who lay slumped on his side, gratefully Zeus was still conscious. The bullet had only grazed his hind leg, but it still bled profusely so Jeff used the red scarf at his belt to tie around the wound and stop the bleeding. Then, he walked over to Dwight who was choking up blood and gripping the barrel of the redeemer which was still lodged into his gut. Pulling it out would be risky, as the blood would flow free again, so Jeff decided to let Dwight’s fast, regenerative, healing do its work before he would pull the harpoon out. He knelt beside the vampire, touching his cold face. Dwight’s eyes followed him, still half lidded and dazed from blood loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you killed… him-” Dwight choked as he took another ragged breath through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff sighed, nodding his head the slightest bit. Any movement made him feel dizzy, the pain in his chest was becoming too much to bear as the adrenaline wore off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a smell of burning flesh that began to fill the clear morning air. A soft sizzling sound accompanied it. Turning his head, Jeff could see willows of smoke rise from Caleb’s corpse. The blood on Jeff’s jacket also began to burn away in the sunlight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, the rumors were true.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeff thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was a vampire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jeff… th- the sun-” Dwight croaked as he tried to crawl under the safety of one of the nearby trees. His skin was already beginning to turn red and blister like a human would with severe sunburn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff quickly scooped Dwight up under his arms and dragged him to a shaded area, being mindful of his injuries. Once Dwight was settled on his side, Jeff inspected the redeemer, lengthening the chain from the base of the gun so he could break it with one blast from his shotgun. With the harpoon disconnected from the gun, it allowed Dwight to move around without the weight of Caleb’s weapon tearing at his wound even further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he left Dwight to allow him to recover, Jeff shrugged off his heavy jacket and shirt to inspect the two bullet wounds he received. One shot through his right pectoral muscle and the other just below the base of his ribs on the right side of his torso. The bullets luckily didn’t go far, but it would be the best decision to leave them inside and have his skin heal over it. It surely wasn’t the first bullet he would have stuck in his body forever. The blood still flowed in streams from the holes, so Jeff sat down, putting his back against the tree trunk next to Dwight, and bundled up his shirt, applying pressure, to stop the bleeding. Jeff closed his eyes and steadied his breathing to slow down his pulse. The smell of Caleb’s burning corpse was nauseating to him, but he continued to focus on breathing to ensure he did not pass out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight had begun tugging weakly at the harpoon which let Jeff know he was ready to have it pulled out. Removing the hook would be the hardest part, as its curved blades would only do more damage to Dwight’s insides as Jeff pulled it out. He would have to be careful and take it slow. Jeff tied his shirt around the bullet wound near his ribs, it would only be a day before he was fully healed, so he wasn’t too concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping the vampire onto his back, Jeff began to undo the buttons of Dwight’s vest and shirt which were torn and matted with blood. Using a knife, Jeff cut around what he couldn’t unbutton, then opened the fabric to expose Dwight’s chest. The vampire squirmed in pain beneath Jeff’s hands as he pulled the wet cloth from the blade of the harpoon. He could hear Dwight grit his teeth and hiss at any slight movement. It was painful for Jeff to watch, and even more so for Dwight who was on the receiving end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No dont-” Dwight pleaded as he grabbed one of Jeff’s wrists. He was fully conscious now, which made Jeff worry. Maybe he should have tended to Dwight first and removed the harpoon while he was still in a semi-conscious state due to shock. It was his mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Dwight’s chest rose and fell in desperate, nervous, breaths. His large eyes pleaded with Jeff, and his mouth was agape. At least Dwight had stopped choking on blood, although it wouldn't be for long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to cut you open,” Jeff said bluntly. He watched as Dwight’s entire body tensed. There was a pit in Jeff’s stomach as he saw Dwight’s horrid expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please- you’re gonna kill me-” Dwight responded, his voice shaking with every word. His hands gripped the harpoon, keeping it steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Jeff said, his voice almost inaudible. “I need to remove it now before your body heals over it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight closed his eyes; he could barely see Jeff’s face before him without his glasses anyway. He knew now was the best time to pull the harpoon out, but he couldn’t bear the pain as he tested how stuck the harpoon was with a soft tug. It pulled at his skin and made Dwight’s body convulse. He could feel his blood flowing through him, all leading to the throbbing pain in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please d-don’t kill me-” Dwight reiterated, removing his bloody hands from the harpoon. It was a phrase that stung at Jeff’s heart. He had heard it several times before, from past hunters he had worked with. It haunted him, to promise they’d be ok only to find out it was a lie. The lives of friends who have died in his arms chips away at his being with every death, but he wasn’t going to let Dwight go. With a firm nod Jeff assured Dwight he would make it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping Dwight’s cheek in a single hand he spoke, “Listen, I won’t let you die.” He felt a wave of guilt pass over him, “We’ll make it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff then began his work, using his knife to slice away at the base of the harpoon, just enough for him to free the hooked ends on the weapon. It only sunk in a few inches, but it was stuck firmly in place, which Jeff dreaded as he wiggled the base of the harpoon slightly to see if the opened wound would allow passage for the hooks to slide back out Dwight’s flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight was quick to respond to the movement as he let out a pained cry and gripped Jeff’s wrist with both hands. His legs moved underneath Jeff’s hovering form and his back arched from the ground for a second before falling back onto the grass beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I can’t…” Dwight whispered to himself as he scrunched up his face. His breathing was picking up. Jeff had to hurry before Dwight passed out from hyperventilation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tracing his knife over Dwight’s skin, Jeff made three cuts around the harpoon, then setting his blade aside, he focused his attention to freeing the last two hooks of the harpoon from Dwight’s flesh. He could barely see the full length of the harpoon as blood flowed over in thick streams, hindering Jeff’s view. But he had to trust himself when he wrapped a single hand around the base of the harpoon and pulled, keeping his other hand on Dwight’s chest to keep the vampire from lurching away in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s scream was unworldly, and Jeff didn’t know if he would ever be able to forget it. The vampire’s nails dug into Jeff’s arm as he pulled the harpoon from Dwight’s chest, but Jeff didn’t let Dwight hinder him as he slid the bloodied harpoon from the mound of torn flesh and flowing blood. Dwight’s eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth bared as he breathed in a single choked gasp. The moment the tip of the harpoon was freed, Jeff tossed it to the side and immediately began to stop the bleeding using his own jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dwight’s eyes finally opened, he could see the relief surface from a sea of pain. Dwight’s chest continued to rise with every breath as he recovered himself again. He would be fine as long as Jeff continued to block the blood from flowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s expression turned to concern as his eyes locked with the bullet wounds on Jeff’s chest. He licked his lips and swallowed, but his voice still came out hoarse, “You were shot…” He stated as he gave Jeff a worried look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Jeff grumbled as he continued to tend to Dwight’s gushing wound. The jacket was already soaked in crimson, and the blood seeped through Jeff’s fingers as he pressed onto the wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for his own bullet wounds, the blood was still wet but had since stopped flowing. All he had left to do was clean the wound up before any infection had the chance to erupt. He would do the same with Dwight as soon as the bleeding stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out a sigh as his head fell back onto the grass, he closed his eyes and wished he could doze off into a slumber, but of course he couldn’t. He felt something poke at his face and peeked open an eye to see it was Jeff trying to put his glasses back into place. He huffed and smiled the slightest bit as he took his glasses from Jeff’s hand and placed them back on himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Thanks.” Dwight mumbled as he lay back and rested once again. His hand’s went to touch Jeff’s which were still pressed over his wound over his gut. The pain was still unbearable, and to be quite honest, Dwight would have preferred to have died than to have been put through that torture. But Jeff gave him a reason to hold onto his life. And he could feel the other man’s warmth under his ice cold hands. It was like holding onto a fire, but never being able to return that warmth back. Dwight took a long breath as he lay there, at the mercy of Jeff’s care. Dwight couldn’t quite sense Jeff’s species, but he wouldn’t be surprised one bit if he was an angel. He smiled to himself as he held onto the back of Jeff’s hands. Just like he promised: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll make it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More fanart!</p>
<p>Scene from Chapter 11: http://fav.me/ddyqrro<br/>Jake and David: http://fav.me/ddyr3qw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>David and Jake explore the MacMillan Estate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The steel tracks on the overgrown, grassy, landscape let Jake know he was heading in the right direction. Despite the years, it seemed like the MacMillan estate was frozen in time. All except for the vines that constricted the once vibrant trees. There was a good deal of dark shrubbery to trudge through, which David and Jake were not fond of; their clothes getting caught on the sharp thorns which surrounded the foundry complex. There were some abandoned metal carts left toppled on the steel tracks, rusted into oblivion and unsalvageable to any scavengers that came by. Not like this estate got many visitors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake remembered exploring this estate years back. The wooden cabin still stood not too far from the large metal structure where much of the coal from the mines was manufactured. But that wasn’t what Jake and David were looking for. No. It was the large mansion that resided a few miles west of the mining facilities. So Jake waved a hand to get David’s attention before turning sharply in the direction he remembered the mansion stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dusk had settled by the time they reached the stone path that led to the large heavy doors of the MacMillan estate. There was a pit in David's stomach that ate away at him from the inside. This was his boss’s home. Where he grew up, where he worked, where-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever caused Evan to leave the estate is and always has been unknown. Finding evidence of his past would be a challenge, considering none of the visitors here had been interested in learning the history of the estate. No, they were only here to loot what was left behind. And the damage was clearly noticeable. The barred windows were smashed and there was a gaping hole in the side of one of the stone walls as if someone had used explosives to get inside. Of course the wilderness had since taken over, moving into the open space and making itself comfortable in its new home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David could hear Jake’s breathing, low and shallow as they trudged up the hill to the hole in the side of the mansion. Part of him wanted to speak to Jake, but the dark haired man was focused on shifting through the rubble to make sure the hole was secure enough to climb through. Once they were inside, the smell hit them like a humid summer day. The decaying wood and fabric was strong against their noses, and the bitter scent of mold almost made David vomit. He shook his head and covered his mouth, giving Jake a look that said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s make this quick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hole had led them to the main room. In the center of a semicircle of red sofas, there was a shattered chandelier. Or what was left of it. The fake crystals had been ripped from its steel arms and the skeleton left to rust most likely due to its size and weight. There was a crunch of glass beneath David’s boot as he walked passed it, heading to the staircase which was laced in a red carpet lining, now dark and muddy from years of neglect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Jake who was crouched beside a pile of metal tools and scraps, David huffed a small laugh before calling out and startling the other man, “I’m ‘eading upstairs,” he continued up the steps, hearing the wood groan under his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And stop collectin’ useless crap.” David added. He could barely see Jake’s figure from the upstairs balcony but he knew the man was probably giving him a sour expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll catch up with you,” Jake called back. He stuffed his pockets with some tools and blades he found abandoned by recent looters. Some of the tools still glinted in the dark, not an inch of rust tarnished it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David grunted before turning to the large master bedroom down the hall. The doors had been torn from its hinges, and part of the wall had already rotted away. There was a nauseating smell that came from the rotting wood as he stepped inside and hearing the floorboard creak made David’s heart jump. This estate was old and threatening to fall apart any day. It surprised him that it still stood even after decades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinching his nose and gagging when he breathed in dust, David coughed noisily, shaking the entire room. He made sure his footsteps were gentle as he walked to the bed which was stripped of its sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh… smells like someone died in ‘ere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David thought to himself as he shifted past the nightstand. He was mostly afraid of any animals or bugs that had made every crevice of this estate their home. Last thing he needed was a raccoon to jump out and bite him. Getting rabies was a death-wish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the nightstand there was a vintage ashtray. David could feel the dust on his fingers as he reached for the cigar which lay inside it. Rubbing the ashes from his fingertips, he couldn’t help but speculate about Evan’s family. It was a sensitive topic that his boss refused to talk about. All David remembers him saying is that his relationship with his father was not ideal. Just as David’s relationship was with his father. The difference being, Evan had, in a way, distanced himself from his past, unlike David had. It was the details in Evan’s eyes that spoke the truth. Like how a snake sheds its skin, the surface can be removed, but not the deep wounds. The scars that reach far into the skin like a bullet wound left untreated. There were memories Evan wished he could leave behind, memories that are buried in the darkest places of his mind, but there is no way to be rid of them. Time and time again those old wounds would reopen, bringing that raw pain to the surface once more… and his eyes reflected it. He knew he could never run from his past. It finds its way back. Somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David nearly tripped as his boot knocked into an empty wine bottle. The familiar sound of glass rolling on hardwood floors brought him back to Manchester for a moment. The nights he’d spend drunk in pubs, in a state of high, only to be beaten back down when he arrived at the steps to his home. David imagined to himself what Evan would do in his position. His mind replayed memories in his head, Evan’s sturdy voice unwavering as he stared his father in the eyes. There was an ache in David’s chest that dissipated after he took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was wrong about Evan. Maybe there was a reason his boss locked away his past nearly three decades ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A reason to be ashamed of?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image David formed in his brain changed. His father, morphing into another man, with dark hair, greying at the temples. A hardened expression plastered onto his aging face, a striking resemblance to Evan, from what David could remember. But it wasn’t his boss who he was seeing, because Evan still stood before this new father figure. Evan had changed as well. He was younger than the person David kissed in the bar years back; lanky and tall, with hazel eyes that sparkled like a river at sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No- ...No please! Father, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if Evan’s voice wasn’t his own. The fear, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his pleas made David’s chest tighten. He watched Evan back away from his father who in a scrunched fist, was grasping two yellowed papers. A second later, the distance between them closed, leaving no room for argument before a strong hand thrust Evan to the ground. Towering over his quivering form, the father began to beat Evan until sobs wrecked him. Then, proceeding his lecture about how disappointed he was in his son, the older man scooped up Evan’s bloodied form by the collar of his white shirt, and tossed him onto the side of the bed before leaving the room with a harsh </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the wooden door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David could only watch in shock as Evan clung to the mattress, sobbing hysterically into the sheets, his shoulders shaking with every gasp of air he sucked between his teeth. His legs refused to move from their position on the hardwood floors. He stayed exactly how his father had left him, slumped against his bed with only himself to cave into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David didn’t question how vivid his speculation had become, instead focusing on the man before him, reaching out to place a rough hand on Evan’s back. There was a chill that pricked the Brit’s fingers as his hand passed through Evan’s form, and a moment later an audible hitch broke through Evan’s breathing as he jolted upright, looking side to side as if he felt David’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan whispered, his voice smaller than David had ever imagined he’d hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaky breath, David opened his mouth to respond, the sound around him fading into a white static, and his lungs tightening with each inhale. His voice seemed to vanish, as if he was in a vacuum, devoid of feeling, drifting into nothingness. In a panic, David’s hands found his throat, clawing at the skin to release some of the tension that had built up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if a knee had pierced his gut knocking the wind out of him, all too real to be an illusion, causing David’s form to crumple to the ground. His surroundings blurred, as an invisible force flipped him onto his back before two bony hands found their place in the crevice of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hunter was quick to pull his pistol from its holster, clicking off the safety with a single hand and firing two bullets into the pale woman who had appeared above him. Her mouth opened in a small “o” shape as if she too was gasping for a breath. There were strands of her red hair that brushed against David’s cheek as she brought her face close to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Firing another bullet into her side, David could only watch in horror as she smiled down at him, and if dirty bandages were not wrapped around her eyes, David knew he would see the glint of triumph in her sharp blue gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was losing this fight. David let out a grunt as his arm fell limp, the gun clattering beside him. Then, as his eyes began to flutter shut, he felt the cold caress of death on his face. Her nimble fingers trailing from his temple to his jaw, before the weight was lifted from his chest, and a final breath escaped his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know who you are. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice echoed within him. It was a strange sensation; feeling a voice rather than hearing it. The vibrations tickled his ribs and gave life to his body rather than his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t conscious, that he knew, and the steady task of breathing was stripped from him. It made him feel… god, there was no word to describe it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His senses were coming back, progressively creeping into his system like glue. The pieces of reality forming together like a shattered glass falling in reverse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before him was a shrouded figure: tall like a scarecrow, with beady white eyes that glowed bright beneath the dark hood it wore. The robes, torn and thin, waved in a breeze which David couldn’t feel. In one hand it held a wailing bell, and in the other a scythe made from the bones a human spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May we talk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice felt smooth within David’s body, a feeling similar to drinking iced water. It was those subtle memories that kept David sane through all this. His consciousness was all he had left in this purgatory he found himself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Philip Ojomo, and I am a wraith sent to harvest your soul.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no easy way to explain the circumstances you find yourself in, but let me be the mediator in this war of life and death. Hm?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve talked to the ghost, and this misunderstanding that occurred, she couldn’t be more ashamed. I apologize on her behalf.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...There is a debt she owes to this world. The cause of her restlessness...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She is searching for something just like you are, and she will never find peace until it is found. What she needs is salvation, but what she seeks is closure. The end to a chapter in her physical life. One of love and one of heartbreak. I know you understand. Humans always understand what love is. Hm?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So… I ask you one thing and that is to help her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In return, she will be your guide. There is a story she has to tell you and I beg for you to listen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A key should reside beneath the floorboard under the bed. The ghost will be waiting for you, just look for her company.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also… before we part, this conversation between us never happened. Farewell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wraith brought the scythe upon the bell in his hand, releasing a deep ring. The light that came after was almost unbearably bright but consequently, a welcoming warmth pulled David to his senses. He could feel his lungs fill and his heart thump within his chest steadily, a feeling he was beginning to familiarize again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the dust scratch at his throat as he breathed in the musty air through his nose. There was a weight on his chest, which immediately triggered David’s body to tense, shifting as he gathered the strength to lift his head off the wooden floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing David noticed was the light streaming in through the dirty windows on the wall before him, the second was the mop of messy dark hair that jolted up from David’s chest, relieving him of the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult to see the expression on Jake’s face due to the sunlight beaming behind him, but he was able to catch the wetness that clung to Jake’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David?” Jake breathed, kneeling upright and staring wide eyed at the Brit who lay beside him. He quickly composed himself, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away any evidence of the streaks on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David coughed, propping himself on his elbows and squeezing his eyes shut as his vision adjusted to the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s mornin’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jake cut him off, his voice hoarse but his eyes fuming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I’m not,” David groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He could see the worry in Jake’s eyes, so reluctantly David forced a half-smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for worryin’ ya…” David finally muttered, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake stuttered for a moment, his mouth opening to speak, but saying nothing before he finally managed to gather his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were dead.” Jake repeated in a low growl. His jaw was tense, like he was holding back a lengthy rant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I get it. Look this ain’t easy for me either. I don’t even know-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were dead for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine hours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine hours…</span>
  </em>
  <span> repeating that number in his head couldn’t even make it tangible. The thought… no the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reality</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he had been dead for that long caused a wave of nausea to wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t possible… are you even real...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David blinked as he tried to find the right words to respond, “Wha’ do ya mean, ‘course I’m real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>real?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you even him? How can I trust you’re not someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief silence between the two before David whispered, “Yer not makin’ sense, Jake…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Entity,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jake emphasized, “How do I know you weren’t grabbed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David almost laughed at the accusation, “I wasn’t- I… all I ‘ad were visions. Hallucinations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What visions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t… tell you.” David admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Jake hissed, his gloved hand creeping to his weapon. David caught on to Jake’s advances, holding up a hand to create distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna hurt ya,” David spoke carefully, trying his best not to provoke the other man beside him. “Please just trust me on this one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake shook his head slightly, a hollow expression cast in shadows masked his internal emotions, “How do I trust a dead man?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When David didn’t respond, Jake continued, “People don’t just come back from the dead. What are you? Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Jake is right. For all I know, that wraith could be livin’ within me just this very moment. I could be possessed, cursed, anything this world ‘as in store. Can I really trust anyone, even those who saved my life?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The possibilities swarmed his brain like a hive, but pressing a hand to his chest, David felt his pulse beneath his fingers. It was his. It was him. So why should he doubt himself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an imposter, Jake-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop. Lying. I will slit your throat right here-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know ya won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake didn’t respond. His dark eyes stared back, begging for this string of lies to end. David caught on, turning the knife on Jake, figuratively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya don’t really believe what yer sayin’, right?” David continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't wait for Jake’s reply, “Nine hours. Why would ya stick around a dead man’s corpse for nine hours. It’s not you. Yer always on the move, loot and run, that’s all ya do. Ya told me you were runnin’ out of time; isn’t there a world ya gotta save?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. David took that as an invitation to ask a question of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that upset ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I- ...what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that upset ya. My… death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake sucked in a breath and turned his head to the side. That was all David needed to see, but he wanted more. He wanted Jake to open up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… why are you asking me this?” Jake responded, narrowing his eyes. The corners of his lips tugged downwards in a slight frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just answer my goddamn question, Jake-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t even know whether to trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David audibly sighed and rubbed at his eyes with a single hand. “Jake, enough of this bullshit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you even ask that… Am I some kind of heartless monster to you?” Jake said with a bite, aimed at defending himself more than dealing harm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but yer one helluva pain in the arse to talk to,” David responded, his voice and expression blank and unamused. Another uncomfortable silence passed before Jake spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stabbing in David’s chest seemed to multiply when he heard those words. The conversation had found a way to get worse and worse with every sentence. But now David was sure of one thing. He was just a nuisance, holding Jake back and slowing him down. Or maybe just another one of his tools, so easily disposable like all the others… just like Claudette. It disgusted him, and he had seen enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know what? Forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you want me to say?” Jake pressed, pulling himself up using the side of the bed as leverage, clearly done with the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’. Say nothin’, since yer so good at that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David caught the way Jake’s eyes widened the slightest bit before the anger in his expression took over once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Jake growled, practically forcing David’s pistol back into the hunter’s hand. “I’m waiting outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need to respond as Jake was already heading down the steps by the time David found the strength to open his mouth. So instead, he turned his gaze below the bed. The wraith’s words were still fresh in his mind; </span>
  <em>
    <span>beneath the floorboard under the bed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a key he needed, and luckily there was enough light to see the slightly discolored plank of wood that lay not too far beside the leg of the bed frame. With a quick tug, David removed it, admiring the dull vintage key which lay there, as promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft tug pulled at his vest from behind causing David’s skin to run cold. Looking around, he was alone, all except for a shadow. It was the shadow of a frail woman in a dress, but there was no physical form to accompany it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost turned, leading David out the bedroom and down the steps. He followed the shadow as it was the only part of the ghost he could see. Luckily, the sun made it easier to keep track of where the young lady wandered off to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she stopped in front of a door, and with the help of the key, it opened up to a dark staircase. There were a few ground level windows that lined the stone walls, allowing some natural light to shine in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the dust and cobwebs, the basement was well preserved. Along the walls were shelves of precious items, gold bars, weapons, books, anything a rich man could ever want. It was like a small warehouse, locked away as tightly as a bank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the smell of rot met David’s nose, causing the hunter to cover his mouth and turn away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahg- please don’t tell me ‘at’s what I think it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost hovered above the decomposing body that lay beside one of the packed shelves. It was a man, it seemed based on its attire, and with a light tap of David’s boot, he could feel how stiff the corpse had become. Even in the heat of summer, the body lay frozen in the basement of the mansion. The idea of a family feud ending in murder sent a chilling shiver down David’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunate,” David muttered as he knelt down beside the body, holding one hand over his mouth and nose. The ghost put a hand on David’s thigh, tugging at the Brit’s pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David got the message, searching the corpse’s clothes for anything he could find. A pen, a handkerchief, a coin… no this was not what the ghost was looking for. Turning the body over onto its back, David cringed at the sickening display. It had been years since this body had contact with another human, and David could tell, the man’s face was frozen in an expression of loneliness. He must have died alone, starved to death, neglected and left here to rot away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That question floated in the back of his head. There was so little evidence to draw conclusions now, and it haunted him. Knowing so much, but yet so little. It felt like a game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Searching one of the pants pockets, David managed to pull out two slips of paper. They were drawings, aged with time, and threatening to tear with any harsh movement. The first drawing was of a man, dressed in a bear pelt. There was a woman in his arms, her limp body being pulled from a river. On the top corner, there was a name, scrawled beautifully in script. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Archie MacMillan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This must be the name of Evan’s father.</span>
  </em>
  <span> David told himself. He looked down at the corpse, remembering the vision he had seen. Evan’s father hated his son’s drawings, David was able to conclude that much from seeing Evan get beaten to the ground for it. To think Evan could snap was terrifying. After years of working for Evan in the hunting business, David had developed nothing but admiration for his boss. There had to be some sort of motivation… some reason for Evan to resort to murder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he ‘ad it comin’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all David could tell himself as he stared blankly at Archie’s almost skeletal body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David could feel the world spin around him, his body tingling with anticipation as his eyes scanned the second drawing. Done beautifully in dark ink, was a portrait of a young woman. Her hair fell shoulder length despite the headband she wore, and her dainty mouth curved slightly upwards in a soft smile. David recognized those lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… knew him?” David asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost nodded slowly, then with her hand, she motioned him to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the unexpected hiatus!</p>
<p>This story ended up being longer than expected, so I have decided to break it up into "acts". Chapters 1-8 is act 1 and chapters 9-14 will be act 2. Hope this makes the story a bit easier to follow.</p>
<p>I also would like to thank you all for 1000+ hits! This is a milestone I never thought I'd accomplish so quickly, so I really am grateful for all the wonderful people who have taken time to read my story.</p>
<p>This chapter in particular was very difficult to write. I spent several weeks on it, rewriting, editing, and making sure it was the best writing I can produce for you all. I had a lot planned, and several scenes had to be cut in order to move the story along. I don't want to further complicate anything as I feel this story has enough going on already. But maybe in the future, I will find a place for the pages I cut from chapter 13. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed! Take care of yourselves, stay safe, and stay healthy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diary entries from Sally Smithson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>4/15/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never felt the urge to record my life on paper. My story is much like the tragedies we see in plays, or like the heartbroken tales an old widow might tell to her only daughter. There’s nothing special about it, more or less, my life has become dependent on the attention of one man. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To call him my ‘savior’ would be silly, but to think of where I’d be without him makes me shiver. I did not have an easy upbringing. My mother was a widow who raised me by herself after my father died in a military training accident. It was a beggar’s life I learned to know. And my mother's touch turned to painful abuse under the stress and starvation we both had to endure on the streets. The only thing she could offer me was the little education she could provide from her experience as a school teacher. I learned to read the newspapers people dropped in the alleyways, the signs on the store windows, anything I could get my hands on. It made my mother proud when I read aloud to her. Seeing her smile was a beacon in my early life, but in recent years that light has diminished. There was no hope for us, and she was forced to consider extreme measures to ensure she would survive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, she sold me to the Macmillan Estate for pocket money that I knew would only last her a week at most. I remember how much my head throbbed as I screamed, but through the foggy vision of my tearful eyes I could see the guilt in her expression. It was a mother’s worst nightmare to see her only child be taken into the hands of laborers. But the deal was sealed, and my life would never be the same again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It has been 3 days since the boss, Archie Macmillan took me under his wing. He was not excited about having a girl work in the mines, especially one as famished and weak as I am, so I spent these past few days as a maid in his private home. Since leaving my mother, this was the first time I could remember stepping into a house I could call my own. Of course, I had to work for my meals and for a warm, soft, bed to sleep in at night. But it was no reason to complain, as in the past 3 days I have never felt healthier in my entire life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The mansion itself is a wonder to my eyes. I feel like I am in a castle in the deep, dark woods, with the tall stone walls caving the main room contrasting with the log cabin feel of cozy wood floors beneath my bare feet. The smell of food was always present in the early morning, where fluffy bread can be found on the kitchen counter, ready for me to use in preparing breakfast. On my first night here, the Boss had given me his dinner’s leftovers, boiled lamb kidneys. A luxury! I ate with silver eating tools as well. I cannot remember what he called it. You-tense-alls. Whatever it was, it was much better than using my hands. It is paradise here. He is my savior, Archie Macmillan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just yesterday I was introduced to the Boss’s son, Evan. He is prime age, only a few years older than I, and strikingly resembled his father in both looks and demeanor. Within our first conversation, I was already given a nickname: Little Red. He was referring to the folktale, telling me I reminded him of a lost girl in the depths of the dangerous woods. My red hair of course fueled his analogy, which I enjoyed. Seeing him so engaged in my presence made my heart swell. After years of being ignored on the streets, it was a welcoming embrace to be acknowledged as a human being for once. I could see it in the ways his eyes sparkled, and how his smile never seemed to fade as he chatted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, the moment was cut short when the Boss stepped in, sending his son back up to his room to study. He then turned to me to assign some chores to complete for the day. I was eager to get to work or do anything to repay the Boss for his hospitality.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prancing throughout the halls of their grand mansion was like a young girl’s dream. I mentally recorded every detail and quirk that reminded me this is still just a home. For instance, the 7th step of the staircase always creaks when I step on it. The bathroom door makes a loud ‘click’ when the lock is switched on, but it is silent when the lock is opened. And my favorite: the iron stove in the kitchen makes a humming noise that reminds me of the Church choir I would listen to every Sunday morning. It was like a game finding all the traits that make this mansion no different than a farmer’s ranch. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That night I was tasked with bringing laundry to Evan’s room. The door was opened by just a crack, so I pushed it open and entered. I wasn’t expecting to find him sketching under the dim light of his desk lamp. He was so involved in his work, he didn’t even notice me place the pile of clothes on his bedside. I marveled at his art, seeing only a portion of the drawing that wasn’t hidden by his arm. When I leaned over his shoulder to get a better view, that is when he noticed my presence. Immediately I found myself stumbling backwards as he hastily pushed his chair back, standing up as his free hand crumpled the drawing in his fist.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t remember what he whispered to me, but the look in his face showed pure terror. After a moment, his body relaxed but the fear in his face remained. I didn’t know how to respond to what happened, so my first reaction was to apologize. There was a long silence between us before he idly tossed the crumpled paper into the can beside his desk. Then he explained his actions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He told me his father despises his drawings. He calls him weak for having a hobby like that. It made sense to me that a man as powerful as Archie would want his son to follow in his footsteps. But seeing the fear his father had installed in his son made me concerned that something wasn’t quite right. But I decided to not press the topic, as Archie might overhear what would have been a personal conversation for Evan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could only nod, and promise him I would keep it a secret. When I turned to leave his quarters, he stopped me again, rummaging through his desk and eventually handing me an old leather journal and a fountain pen. He said it was a gift for my birthday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had completely forgotten my birthday had passed. I turned 18 the day my mother sold me to the Macmillan Estate. The storm of emotions that consumed me that day was at the forefront of my mind, but now, after settling in I could at least celebrate another year of existence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I accepted the gift and thanked him before leaving his room and heading to sleep in the servant’s quarters downstairs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is morning now and I must attend to my chores before they wake up. This will be the beginning of my story, and the beginning of my new life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4/21/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It has been exactly a week since I moved into the Macmillan Estate. With each day I have more and more to do. There is a daily routine and a productive rhythm I follow, folding laundry to be put away into dressers, washing dishes after meals, cleaning the mud off the shoes by the front door. It is a rhythm that repeats with purpose. Every few days the Boss will give me an assuring nod, letting me know my work was appreciated. Just yesterday a grey dress was left in my sleeping quarters. It was freshly bought just for me, and I couldn’t have been more grateful. I wore it immediately despite the hour and unknowingly fell asleep in it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight though is what I wanted to write about. Evan and I had the strangest conversation, well, it was less of a conversation than what that word describes. I made myself comfortable on the edge of his bed while he rambled on about ghosts and “creatures of the night”. He paced back and forth waving his hands about like a school professor as he unraveled his complex theories and tales. I barely understood a word he said, but seeing the fire in his eyes and the enthusiasm in his voice made me interested all the while.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One story in particular was one I could not forget. Evan told me about a year ago he ventured out into the woods alone after hearing a man’s scream. He was investigating the noise, worried a worker might have attempted an escape. There were bear traps all around the complex hidden in the fallen leaves of the woods, so it was common practice for Evan to pluck runaways from the sharp teeth of his traps that were originally placed to capture animals. He said, however, what he came across was not a man, instead a beast! He described it as a goat-man. The creature resembled a young man with horns sprouting from his forehead and the lower half-- legs and tail-- of a goat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At first I played his story off as a joke, but I saw how quickly his expression hardened. He really did believe his ridiculous tale, so I waved my hand and told him to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So he did, explaining his encounter with the creature and how he was too afraid to reach for his weapon to end the life of his prey no matter what it was. Evan said he tried to speak with the being as well, but his attempts were futile, as either the creature did not speak English, or was too afraid to do so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan never got to finish his story before Archie called me down to begin making dinner. As I cooked, I couldn't stop thinking about the story Evan told me. It was like a child’s imagination gone astray, and to say I wasn’t worried would be a lie. Evan was a grown man talking about fantasies and creatures that don’t exist. I already had seen what his father had done to him for a simple artistic hobby, but to think what would happen if Evan said a word about “goat-men”, ghosts, and beasts? I fear his father would be furious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We all sat at the dinner table that night. Archie left no room for conversation, ranting about a worker who had gotten himself into trouble in the mines. He clearly was in a heated mood, so I kept quiet and so did Evan, nodding every few seconds to let his father know he was listening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4/25/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan bumped into me as I was tending to the rugs on the staircase. From the way he muttered a sharp apology, I could tell he wasn’t in the best of spirits. I heard the door slam shut to his room as he locked himself inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I already knew what was bothering him. As I was washing this morning’s dishes, I could hear him and his father arguing in the main room. I didn’t want to hear the conversation, it wasn’t my business to know what issues go on between them, but one thing I could not block out was the sound of a hand meeting skin. I flinched at the noise, memories of the pain my mother dealt on me rushed in at once. I dropped the plate in my hands, shattering it to pieces on the floor. It didn’t take long before the voices died down, and Archie came storming into the kitchen. He scolded me on my clumsiness, forcing a broom and bucket into my hands and threatening if I didn’t clean up every shard, I would sleep outside for the night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I made sure every piece of the ceramic plate was swept and disposed of, even walking across the kitchen floor bare foot to feel for any small shards I couldn’t see with my eyes. I would rather have my feet bear the pain than one of the men’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An hour after Evan apologized to me on the stairs, I went to talk to him. His voice sounded a bit raw when I heard him speak through the door after I knocked, but he let me in anyway. I can tell by how his hair was unkempt and his shirt unbuttoned near the top, that he had not fully recovered from the fight he had with his father earlier. His eyes were reddened slightly and a ring of blue was beginning to form around his left eye and near the left side of his jaw. He looked awful, but I greeted him with a smile in the hopes he would mimic my expression. Evan’s mouth didn’t twitch one bit as he continued to stare at me with his dreary eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I sat on his bed patting beside me for him to join. He refused with a slow shake of his head, his lips pulling into a frown before he finally broke the silence. The rant that came next was strikingly similar to those his father makes at the dinner table. Evan’s words came fast and violent, his face scrunching up with emotion as he complained about the worker that led him to getting punished by his father. He used the same insult Archie always uses: “maggot” over and over again to address the worker at fault. I was speechless, and so was he when he snapped back to reality. He saw exactly what I saw, the innocence in his eyes returning in that moment of clarity before the flames took over again. With a harsh pull on my arm and a pointed finger, he sent me out his room and locked the door again. I haven't spoken to him in days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4/26/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I find myself thinking about my mother quite often, and it bores a hole in my chest to know I might never see her again. She was a broken soul- I could see it in the way her crystal eyes shone like ice in the morning. There was something always on her mind, pondering, worrying, whatever a single mother might feel I knew it couldn’t be good. She always used to lick her dry lips, reminding the both of us that we had no clean water to drink. Her bony fingers would caress my cheek lovingly, wiping the dirt from my face and the tears from my cheeks. But on other nights, when our stomachs growled and our supplies ran low, that loving touch would turn to pain and anger. I could feel her wedding ring dig into my skin as she delivered hit after hit, a reminder of the pain she feels every day knowing her husband would never return home. I can’t hate her for what she did to me. I am a burden, I know. But forgiveness is a virtue, so I forgive her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My mother was deeply religious, so she used to tell me stories of her time in Church. She would sing me her favorite gospel songs at night and tell me about how much God loves us. It was hard for me to believe, having grown up in such an unloving world. Life never treated me well, but no matter what hardships came our way, my mother’s faith would never falter. She continued to kneel whenever the Church bells rang, putting her hands together and bowing her head as she whispered her pleas to God. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I learned to do the same, as it kept her in a good mood at least for a little while. Again in the morning, the Church choir would sing, their angelic voices echoing out into the busy street. My mother would clear her scratchy voice, look up into the cloudy sky and sing along with them. She knew all the words by heart, raising a single hand to the sun which hid behind the clouds. Her voice was calling out to God-- calling out to the light behind the shroud of darkness. “Save us! Save us dear lord! Save us!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss her so much. I miss her so, so much. If God is real, please let him hear my voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heaven's morning breaks, and earth's vain shadows flee; in life, in death, O Lord, abide with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abide with me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4/29/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was given a pair of pants today, which only meant my time in the house was concluded. Evan took me out to the mines to teach me the basics of my job from here on out. We made our way through crowds of dirtied sweaty men covered in soot and sometimes blood. Evan didn’t seem to be bothered by it, pushing the men to the side with one hand, as he dragged me behind him with his other hand. His grip was strong, just like his father’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took me to a large metal storehouse where he explained my tasks. It was fairly simple, I was to organize the boxes, deliver tools to the other workers, and sweep up the floors at the end of the day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When it was clear that I understood every word he said, he gave me a nod. I expected him to leave after that, but instead his expression fell and he stepped closer, lowing his voice so that the other workers wouldn’t eavesdrop. He told me that if any of the workers caused me trouble, to let him know. I assured him I would do so, but then he quickly added that I mustn't tell Archie about it. His eyes were stone cold, and his lips pressed into a thin line as he awaited my response. I knew this was serious, so I hastily nodded and promised him I wouldn’t speak a word to Archie. He was gone almost instantly, the only thing I remember feeling was a strong pat on my shoulder before his form got lost in the crowds of other men.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5/3/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A disaster happened in the mines a few days ago. I was being pestered by two of the workers all day despite my attempts to ignore their comments. I would have kept quiet about this if it weren't for what happened later. While I was moving a heavy box of supplies one of the workers kicked my leg, causing me to stumble and drop the box on my left arm. I couldn’t tell if I had broken it at that moment, but the pain was unbearable. Somehow I was able to catch his laughing face before he turned and ran. Pushing the box to the side, I cradled my arm and leaned against the wall as I waited for anyone to come and help. Since it was near closing time, most of the workers had gone to their quarters. The others that trudged behind didn’t bother to even look in my direction. The neglect felt just as it did when I lived on the street, but the pain was made even worse by my injury.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, it was Evan who came to investigate what had happened. I was so relieved to see him, calling out his name despite my voice being broken with sobs. But that joy was sliced in half when I saw the fire in his eyes. With a single fist he pulled me up by my shirt, calling me “weak” and “useless”. The rest of his words were drowned out by my own cries of pain as he dragged me out the storehouse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was in shock and hurt that he would treat me this way. I thought he cared; I thought he would listen to me and protect me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I understood. From the entryway of the storehouse, I could see Archie watching.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5/4/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today had to have been the worst experience since coming to the Macmillan Estate. Evan came to my bedside and told me to explain what happened in the storehouse; I left out a lot of details, which Evan didn’t hesitate to interrogate out of me. He wanted to know everything. It was hard to tell if it was with good intention, as the look in his face crossed jealousy and concern. But he is the only one I can trust nowadays, so that is what I did. I told him everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That afternoon when the sun was at its highest, Evan helped me out of bed, much gentler than he was last night. I slipped on my shoes before he gilded me outside to the storehouse where 11 men were lined up along the tracks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gave me a soft look, and his voice, like honey spoke as if he were talking to a child. He asked me to point out which of the men were involved in last night’s incident. I could feel my mouth go dry as the glares of the men seemed to melt me like snow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan spoke my name, edging me to speak, but I couldn’t muster any words. So with a finger I pointed at the man who tripped me. Evan gave me a smile before closing the distance with that worker, throwing punch after punch into the man’s face. When the man went to the ground, Evan didn’t stop there. He continued his beating, kicking the man several times, pulling him back up with his shirt, tossing him to the ground again-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t watch the rest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Smithson</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6/17/1870</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've spent nearly a month recovering from my broken arm, only recently returning to my household chores. The atmosphere has changed a lot since I first set foot on this estate. I feel tossed into the middle of a raging sea, where the tension of the storm doesn’t seem to show any mercy. Archie proved to be what I should have expected. A cruel boss who treats his workers like cattle. But I expected more from Evan. With every day he grows more distant from me. We rarely make eye contact anymore, and he avoids me any way he can: taking detours through the home, spending time outside in the woods, or just simply locking himself within his room. I wonder if it is my doing… His expression shows no emotion, a contrast to his vibrant personality the moment we met. He doesn’t even call me by my nickname anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am beginning to question the morals of this estate. The mansion’s walls are much colder than I remember, and throughout the day I can hear the groans of the workers vibrate through the mansion as if it were built upon corpses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Last night I overheard a conversation between Archie and Evan in the main room. Apparently one of the workers died on the job and Evan was tasked with burying the body outback in the woods. The exchange was brief and finite, the sound of the back door shutting was all I could hear before Archie walked past my room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What bothered me most was that no word was spoken about the worker’s family. No letter was sent home to the widow. Nothing. It was as if this person no longer existed. He sold his soul to the devil, snatched away from the loving arms of his family and forgotten in the depths of these woods.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m afraid. I don’t want to be forgotten; I wi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2/14/1873</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never thought I would see this diary again after escaping the estate 3 years ago. Someone with no name or identity returned the book to me in my mailbox just last night. I wonder how they know me, or where I live. I keep the doors and windows locked every day now in fear that the courier has ties to the estate. I thought I left this nightmare behind me, but somehow things always find a way to drag me back down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I worry my time here is ending, and seeing as to how my story is left unfinished, I will find a way to finish it, no detail left unaccounted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how much time passes, it still makes me shake to think about what drove me to run alone through the dark woods and not look back. Many people might already know about the disaster that occurred in the Macmillan Estate mines. It was no disaster, I can assure you. It was a mass murder, and I should have been one of the victims.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I suspected something wasn’t right about a week before the disaster. The atmosphere in the home was grim. Archie had secluded himself within his room for days, suffering from some form of paranoia. His son was his only comfort, and Evan knew that, visiting his father as much as he could and carrying out his father’s tasks. I continued to keep to myself, as I didn’t want to intervene in any family occurrences, but I couldn't ignore the sheer look of stress on Evan’s face as he ran between the mines and the mansion carrying out his father’s work on his own. With all the responsibility thrust onto his shoulders, he almost forgot I existed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember going to my room one night and packing a carry-on bag with essentials in case I was forced to flee. The estate had gotten violent ever since workers started suggesting Archie was losing his mind. Evan seemed to be aware of it as well until his pride in his father quickly blinded him. What his father tasked him was something big. Something insane. My heart hurts just to think about the war this poor boy had to fight within his mind to commit such a heinous act.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I almost wish I died alongside the other workers... It was early morning when Evan entered my room, not even bothering to knock or give me a moment to gather myself as I arose from my sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes were red and tired, and his lip was split-- probably another fight with his father-- I had assumed. He told me I had to follow him. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and began to reach for my clothes, but that is when he added “there’s no time”, taking my hand in his and dragging me through the front door. His hand around my wrist was warm and wet, and I could see him lick his lips nervously as he pulled me through the dirt; my bare feet could barely keep up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We had nearly reached the mines before Evan froze. I could hear him swear to himself, his strong grip readjusting itself before tugging me back to the mansion. He ignored my questions, ducking his head as if he had disappointed the gods.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pushed me back through the doors, shutting it behind him once he stepped through. I could hear him inhale sharply as if the air stung his lungs. Then he gripped my shoulders and told me to hide in the cellar. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember opening my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The fear that shook my entire body was beginning to overflow, my legs felt weak, and my head was getting dizzy. With my free hand, I gripped the stair railing with all my strength as he pulled me down into the darkness of the cellar, pointing to a small crevice underneath a shelf for me to hide. I didn’t even have a chance to decide if I wanted to trust him or not, but it was too late to determine that now. The last bit of light diminished as Evan closed the cellar door behind him. I was alone down here for nearly an hour. The air was stifling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t long before I heard an explosion outside. The vibrations were so strong the entire structure rattled knocking several of the stored liquor bottles from its racks. The pungent smell of the alcohol stabbed at my already throbbing head, so I covered my mouth and nose, hoping this all would end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually I heard voices upstairs again. There were footsteps accompanying those voices, making their way in my direction. My heart beat faster in my chest as I tried to make out their words, but the exchanges happened so quickly it all blended together through the walls. However, I could tell by the tone of Evan’s voice, he was pleading. He was begging his father with all his heart not to step any further.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Undoubtedly this was about me. Looking back I see the irony in these events. For once in my life I did not want their attention to be on me. I wanted to disappear into the darkness, sink into the floor, through the concrete of the cellar and never return. I wanted to be forgotten. I wanted to be erased…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Archie made his way down the steps of the cellar despite Evan’s attempts to hold him back. I could hear the boy’s voice, wavering against his attempts to suppress his fear. He gripped onto his father’s arm with both hands, trying his best to prevent the older man from approaching my hiding spot, but with one harsh tug, Archie freed his arm, causing Evan to stumble down the rest of the stairs with a sharp yelp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I held my breath as I watched Archie kneel down beside the shelf I was under and grab my arm with a single hand, yanking me from my cover and sending the shelf's contents tumbling from its place. I screamed, God did I scream, but no one would have heard me out here in the depths of the woods. I thought my life was over, I was to be murdered in this estate by the one man I deemed my savior.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I heard Archie yell as a harsh sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard amongst the commotion. It was Evan, throwing punch after punch at his father’s form in a mad attempt to stop his assault. When I felt Archie’s grip loosen, I tore my arm free and crawled out from the entanglement of bodies towards the staircase. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I regret looking back at the scene that unfolded. Evan, blinded by his rage, continued beating his father senseless just as he did to the worker at the storehouse. I stopped myself from speaking, instead running up the stairs and out the back door of the mansion. The dust outside was dense from the explosion earlier that morning, but I was able to navigate the path to the edge of the woods, avoiding any traps and fences that were placed to prevent any escapees.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When my bare feet began to bleed, and my body began to shut down, I continued forth, not daring to stop until I could find shelter or a place to hide. Eventually I collapsed on the steps of a rural home along the river, the domestic cat meowing at my presence, letting the owner know a stranger had arrived.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man who lived here saved my life. His name was Philip, and within a year I would call him my husband. Throughout our marriage he did not once ask for details on my past or what had happened. At the time I was grateful for his trust in me. But now, I wish I had given him at least something in return. My love was not enough to repay him for all he had done. I am just a leech to everyone who cares for me it seems...  I never got the strength to tell him the truth before he passed just a month ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t be long before I get to see him again. I can feel death’s scythe on my back, waiting to ambush me. I am not afraid of what’s to come, as I have already lived through hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am hesitant to believe in Evan’s ghost stories or the possibility of an afterlife, but I find there is nothing else to believe in nowadays. I’m hiding this diary in a place only I know. If living eyes ever read these pages again, you will have convinced me ghosts exist. Because only my ghost would have guided you here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sally Ojomo</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Thanksgiving everyone :) This officially marks the end of Act 2! Thank you all for your patience!</p>
<p>The gospel song Sally sings at the end of one of her entries is "Abide with Me" which can be found here: https://youtu.be/84YASWe3_2Q</p>
<p>Fanart:<br/>Jake and David (again): https://www.deviantart.com/tears20/art/Jake-David-Hunting-Season-861816017<br/>Sally Smithson: https://www.deviantart.com/tears20/art/Sally-Smithson-from-Hunting-Season-862329747</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>